Running Away
by Missthirdward
Summary: Alicia has to make a decision about moving to New York but she has other important decision's to make first and foremost... Set somewhere around season 7 and excluding 5x15 considering Will is very much alive in this one.
1. Sick of being enemies

**This was just an idea that came to mind and I couldn't, as hard as I tried, couldn't get out of my head!. Set sometime in season 6 or seven and Will is very much alive for me in this one. **

The divorce was final, she felt like twenty years of her life was wasted but there were also good wonderful memories etched in there and both she and Peter knew that. She loved him and he loved her but they both had to admit that they just weren't really in love with each other anymore, especially of the fact that he was screwing his ethics adviser. The last year and a half has probably been the most exhausting Alicia has ever experienced. Starting her own law firm isn't as easy as thought especially from the fact that she did a lot of back stabbing to get there. She didn't mean to backstab Will or Diane and she doubts they'll ever understand the real reason for her leaving but what does it matter now? They hate her guts right so what do they care if her marriage is over.

What they do care about is the fact that Alicia's business is booming (even after the statement of her divorce). More and more clients keep coming in and Alicia and Cary are finally, after so many months of financial exhaustion and disasters they have finally hit the circumstance where they are no longer tired anymore. They've brought new office space somewhere in the city and are doing so well in fact that Alicia and Cary have decided to expand into a branch in New York City. Yes, it was a bold and spontaneous move for a new firm but the opportunity came their way and they grasped at it. They still didn't know which Partner would make their way to New York and live there for several months to get it started but Cary had said in the first place that he wasn't doing it. He lived in New York in his college years and hated it. Everyone turned to Alicia expectant but she still had a few problems to deal with. Zach was fine, he was in college but Grace was still in her last year of high school. She had a few months to finish until the year was over and she was looking into maybe going to Harvard. She did consider Georgetown but she told her mother that she had always secretly hoped for Harvard. Alicia was of course proud and supportive of her daughters move but could easily notice the anxiety in Graces body. She was not looking forward to leaving her parents and being on her own. More and more by the day she got nervous and Alicia tried as hard as she could to comfort her but it obviously wasn't working, that's when she considered moving to New York. Harvard University wasn't very far from New York and she knew it would do a great deal to Grace if she could easily spend time with her mother during the weekends but there was still one issue.

Will, she knew she loved him. It took a very long time but after the divorce it was something she realised and she mentally kicked herself for digging such a deep hole between their relationship and being unable to form her way out. He was dating that blond head 24 year old, what's her name? Isabell. Alicia didn't really care much about Will's relationships but what she did care about was the fact that he no longer cared for her in the same way as he used to. They were now civil towards each other and he now and then would throw a smile towards her way but it was nothing more. Before Alicia made her decision which was due in a month she had to figure a few things out primarily where she and Will stood. She just didn't really know how to open herself up to him without looking weak, or embarrassing herself if he were to reject her.

She told Cary as well as Grace that she was considering the idea of a moving to New York for six months, just six months –she told herself- and they were both ecstatic of the possible idea especially Grace. She told her mother that she didn't have to do it if she didn't want to, that she would be fine on her own but Alicia could see the hope in her daughters eyes and figured that Grace had been few so much this past year, she needed to do something for her children for once. She also realised that this could be a chance to find herself again. She was still and figured that she would always be considered the Governors unsupportive ex-wife and she needed a little time and space to figure herself out. Change a little, become a little stronger. But there was still Will.

Will

His day wasn't going so well, -that would be considered and understatement. He lost a six million dollar law suit to Louise Canning and also lost a few clients who weren't too happy with the fact that they were being ignored and thrown to the work of first year associates. His mind kept slipping to what David Lee mentioned to him this morning. After many weeks of suspicions Cavanaugh and Agos were taking the next big step and expanding their firm to New York and Will found himself a little jealous. Who wouldn't be? Alicia and Cary started their firm off in a dump and then expanded and moved into a large building in the heart of Chicago near the courthouse and became one of Chicago's flashiest law firms in the city, just one of them though –he told himself.

He was secretly grateful that Alicia and Cary were turning the ex-clients of Lockhart Gardner away. He actually admired it in a way, they were willing to settle things at a slow paste with the whole backstabbing thing and wanted to put everything in the backyard and just move on. Diane was more than willing to do that, she was absolutely and utterly tired of the fighting and backstabbing but of course Will was a little wary. He was still mad at Alicia, not for the backstabbing and client stealing but for betraying him, betraying his trust, betraying their friendship for what? Yeah, he can see now that in her point of view, leaving has gained her a lot of strength and humility and also a great law firm but on the other side? She sacrificed one of the most important friendships in her life –that's how Will see's it anyway. But ultimately, why should he care? Yeah, her marriage is finished which confuses Will even more. She had said to him in that diner several months ago that one of the reasos she left was because she needed to get away, make her marriage work but look where that's ended. She divorced him anyway and for what reason? Nothing... she couldn't have been more wrong, she did it because she wanted to. –This is what Will continuously tells himself but he, as well as the rest of Chicago are unaware of the real reason.

His relationship with Isabell is going rather good, they broke it off several months ago but then she came back and they started up again. It's not really dating but more a long the lines of just sleeping together and she doesn't seem to mind which makes him ecstatic. Ecstatic that he doesn't have to deal with the likes of annoying woman that he's had past experience with. Isabell is just fun and more importantly she's nothing like Alicia. He tries to tell himself that he's over her, that he doesn't have the same feelings he did have two years ago but the more and more he tries to disclose her from his life the more and more he feels pathetically hopeless in thinking that he could actually get over her but really, he's still working on it. He doesn't want to go back there, to be perfectly honest he doesn't really know how he would feel if Alicia were to come running into his arms one day and tell him that she loves him. He cant let it happen again, let her lure him into thinking that she cares for him and then one day, backstabbing him again, hurting him again. It's what he fears the most.

When his doorbell rings on a Saturday morning he finds himself getting confused. It's the weekend after all. It certainly wouldn't be Isabell, she would probably text him first but then there's the fact that she mentioned she would be out of town for several days so who else could it be? He gradually makes his way towards the door and is instantly shocked at who his visitor seems to be.

Alicia

She was nervous, she was scared, she was actually terrified. She told herself that she was here for work with the files that she had in her hands but really, she wanted to talk things out before making the final decision about New York. Cary was pushing her for an answer every day because the owners of the building of offices in New York were getting more and more impatient. She rung the familiar doorbell and his expression was one she expected. She didn't know what to say so she came straight out with it. "Can we talk?" It sounded a bit rushed and nervous but she honestly had no idea what his answer was going to be.

"Uh… sure" he stepped to the side and squinted his eyes wanting to know if this were all real. It's not like she hasn't been to his apartment before, in fact the last time he can remember he pushed her up against that wall. He shakes those thoughts away, he's ready to go there, he's happy where he is at the moment. You're still mad at her.

She paused awkwardly in the hallway and followed him towards the main room. She could see from a mile away that Will had slight anxiety as to having her in his apartment. Did he really hate her that much? This is so inappropriate Alicia, you can't just show up at his apartment. She felt like kicking herself in the head.

"I uh…" she paused as he sat on the couch and stared at her expectantly. It seemed like he wanted this to be done as soon as possible and it made her all the more nervous. "I brought some files regarding the Makenzie case" she started off placing the papers in front of him and gradually taking a seat on his sofa opposite. She expected him to reply but instead he stared down at the papers and back at her. "She's decided on a final settlement because she wants it to be over and done with so I think you'd like the offer she has made" Alicia proposed and surprising Will started to laugh in a mocking way making her furrow her eyebrows confused, she could also feel the anger in body build as she noted his ridiculing behaviour. "What?"

He shook his head with that all knowing scornful immature smirk. "What is it?" she asked hasty.

"You could have just given them to me Wednesday morning during the deposition, or did you really feel the need to desperately get them to me as soon as possible?" he said in mocking scoff and before she knew it, the words came out of her mouth on their own accord.

"Well I'm going to New York Wednesday morning!" the words came out of her mouth before she even realised what she was saying. Shit shit shit! She doesn't know why she said that, probably because all she seemed to be thinking about other than him was New York, the pressure got to her and with Will's patronising and immature behaviour the anger seeped through and took over her inability to say the truth which was that she actually came her to talk things out, not make a decision that she will have to live up to for the next six months.

His face soon died down as he realised her words and for a few seconds he seemed speechless. "Oh" he started off. "So it's true then huh? You guys are actually taking the next step" he didn't mean to say it in a condescending way but his feelings are so mixed up at the moment that, the way he said it came out on its own arrival and it was surprising to him as she scoffed.

"So what, you didn't think we would be able to make it this far?" He just shrugged which just fuelled the fire even more. "It's not that, I just thought you would have to steal a few more clients of ours to get there. That's all" he shrugged and she shook her head in disgust and started to laugh. "Wow, you really are paranoid"

"Well, it's true" he replied and she laughed some more and sat up more professionally as if she were making a settlement.

"Okay then, seeing that you seem so sure of your words. Name all the clients that we supposedly stole" she mocked and he gathered his barring's sitting on the edge of his seat and naming the numbers with his fingers.

"Okay, well let's see. Chum Hum, Sweeney, Paisley, Bishop" he paused as he realised that that was it. Yes they were big, top money clients which caused somewhat of financial distinction for Lockhart Gardner but it wasn't threatening.

"Those were our clients!" she interrupted cutting him off completely and taking him by surprise. "You never once worked full time with them. They were mine and Cary's clients, we knew them and their cases like a back of a hand and they weren't even happy and Lockhart Gardner in the first place" she scoffed and he seemed completely speechless as he realised her words were true. "Can you honestly say, that if we hadn't of taken them with us they wouldn't have come anyway? They wanted to come with us!" she finished.

"Fine, let's say that you're right but what about Chum Hum? We had to actually fight for them, they didn't want to go with you. That's until you got your husband to persuade them in going with you" he scoffed back and she stared at him in utter shock.

"Is that really what you've been thinking this past year?" he just shrugged and she shook her head gradually and let out a hasty breath. "Wow, you really are pathetic" she said and stood up gathering herself together but he wasn't about to let her go.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he stood up and faced her expectantly. She eyed him up and down in pity and shook her head before walking towards the door. He felt his heart drop as he watched her walk away, he didn't want this to be the last time they were too see each other.

"Answer me!" he instructed and she paused before turning back around and hastily walking back to where she began. "It means that you need to get over yourself!" –she pointed her finger towards him "This was a business decision, it was never personal Will and I don't know what I have to do to convince you that, yes Peter helped us out but not once did I ever ask for it. I didn't even know about his speech until Cary showed it to me and second of all we worked hard to get Chum Hum. Neil Gross was the one who encouraged Cary to start his own firm in the first place, he was sniffing behind Lockhart Gardner's back before I even made the decision to leave." She admitted taking him completely off track.

She paused and spoke in a more calm neutral voice this time. "I don't know what I have to do to get you to see the real reason why I left. I assumed that you understood that night in the diner in New York but your obviously not cooperating the way we agreed." She paused waiting for a response but got nothing except for an utter confused facial expression. "All I know is, is that I'm over it. I'm over all the fighting and whispering behind backs, I'm over the backstabbing, I'm absolutely done. I don't see the point in this fighting Will, everybody is fine now, your business is doing fine just as much as mine and you seem happy so why do you keep pushing to destroy me?" she paused waiting for him to respond but once again she didn't get anything.

She shook her head "You know what, don't answer that. Have a nice life Will" she began to slowly walk away hoping that he would say something to stop her except what he said instead completely took her off guard.

"It was a waste of time you leaving anyway" he mumbled but she heard him correctly and she didn't dear turn around to face him and instead kept her back towards him.

"You ended up divorcing your husband anyway" he said it in a scoff and she felt tears spring in her eyes. She finally turned around to face him and he could see the water in her eyes. "If you're implying that I made a mistake leaving and starting my own firm than your wrong" she said it quietly but he heard every syllable. "I will never regret starting a firm with Cary but what I do regret is not realising how much you would hate me" the two words 'hate me' echoed in the air and Will felt his heart drop. "And your right, my marriage didn't end up working out in the first place but at least Peter has the decency to tell me the truth" he soon realised what she meant. Peter cheated on her again, of course he did. He wanted to say sorry, wanted to beg for forgiveness and take back his immature words but as he stared into her watery green eyes he was absolutely speechless. She was expecting him to say something but he didn't and it made her even more angry and yet tired. She suddenly felt so tired; tired of everything. Maybe moving to New York wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"I don't expect you to understand Will" she sighed deeply "I don't expect anything from you. But what I do expect, which is what I would normally expect from my teenage daughter is the truth. Not this whispering behind my back which you and David Lee seem to be doing" she scoffed into laughter "It feels like I'm back in time six years ago." -Now that cut him like a knife. "Like I said before, I'm sick of everything so if you have anything to say to me, I suggest you say it now" she gestured and he swallowed tightly.

"I gave you a chance, all those years ago and you blew it all in my face" he replied tightly.

"Yes, and I loved you but you don't seem to care" she said softly taking him completely off the rail way track. He obviously was not expecting that and ultimately seems absolutely dumbstruck and speechless.

"I don't know how you can keep living in a life full of hatred and betrayal but what I do know is that I'm over it. There are more things to life than making enemies Will, now if you'll excuse me, I have a daughter to get back to." She walked towards the door and he finally managed to speak through his astonishment.

"If you loved me than why would you leave?"

She paused as her hand was on the doorknob and looked back at his expectant gaze. She shook her head in exhaustion. She really thought he would understand. "I just gave you the answer"

"That still doesn't answer my question!" he instructed angrily. He really was beginning to get tired of her need for disregarding everything and leaving him questioning what everything means.

"I left because I was falling in love with you. You see, there's a difference in all of this…" –he cut her off and marched towards her. "The difference is you never told me how you felt!"

"Because I was married!" she cut back in shock. "And I certainly didn't understand how you felt either. There is a two way street here and you know it, I had vows to commit to" she explained

"You didn't seem to care about those vows three years ago" _oh god Will, you really are digging yourself in a deeper hole._ He felt stupid of his response but he had to get it out. He had to know the differences.

She shook her head "There was a huge difference in that situation Will and you know it, Peter and I were separated." –she explained "But that night in your car when we kissed? I had just accepted Peter's offer to renew our vows" she reiterated. "And yes, I know I was still betraying my vows whilst separated with Peter but I didn't exactly think you would care about the damn vows until now" she paused and grasped looking towards the ground for encouragement. "I gotta go" she sighed and opened the door walking towards the elevators.

He stood and leant against the doorway "So what, that's it. You're leaving?"

She turned her head to face his and nodded her head. "When I came here I was meaning to discuss things with you. Things about us, I wanted to know if going to New York and leaving everything behind would be worth it and I think I've just received my answer" she pushed the button for the elevator to arrive and kept her eyes focused on the wall in front of her.

"I can't go back there Alicia. I can't start something up with you only to get hurt again." He admitted and she shook her head in frustration.

"I didn't come here to jump in bed with you Will, I came here because I wanted to sort things out between us" she pushed again and again towards the button but it seemed to take its time arriving.

He gazed at her for a few moments taking in her words. It sounded like the easiest syllables out of her mouth. "I know that, I just…" he tried to defend his words but the bell of the elevator dinged and found himself stuck between time.

"You just what?" she held her hands up to stop the doors from closing waiting impatiently for his answer.

"I just can't" he finished honestly and she nodded her head with a sad and exhausted smile.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Goodbye Will" she walked inside the elevator and as soon as it closed she covered her face with her hands and sighed in exhaustion. Deciding that she couldn't do it anymore she flipped her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled Cary's number.

"Alicia?"

"Cary" she sighed in frustration and he recognised it immediately.

"What's wrong Alicia?"

"I've decided" she paused and he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"New York? What is it?"

She paused and looked up towards the ceiling seeking for some strength "I'm in."


	2. Moving away from home

She arrived home in the afternoon, she shared somewhat of a few tears on the drive back home. Her and Will were completely and utterly over. She knew there was no going back now and if she had to be honest with herself moving to New York for several months was just what she needed. Cary was thrilled with her call, he had asked her if she was sure from the exhaustion in her voice and she said that she had to do it. It was something she needed to do for herself.

She made sure to cover up the tears in the car before making her way up into the apartment and as soon as she got inside she called out to Grace.

"I'm in here mom" Alicia heard from the living room and Grace was sitting on the sofa doing her homework. Alicia slipped and arm around her daughter from behind and kissed her cheek. Her kids always seemed to calm her nerves. "I wanted to talk to about something" Alicia gestured and sat on the edge of her seat next to Grace.

The seventeen year olds eyes widen somewhat in excitement as if she knew what this was about from the smile playing on her mother's lip.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" –she smiled warmly "I've decided to move to New York" before she knew it Grace's arms flung around her mother's taking Alicia completely off guard. "Oh my god mom, yes yes! This is so cool!" Alicia laughed lightly through her hoarse voice and squeezed her daughter extra tight. "But there are a few things we have to discuss" Alicia said and Grace nodded her head moving back to her original position.

"I've kind of decided to go this Wednesday" she bit her lip and Grace widened her eyes in shock and slight excitement.

"Really? Why so quick? I mean I thought you weren't supposed to go until a couple of months.

"Well yes"-Alicia started off "But the fact is the realtors who own the building of offices in New York are getting impatient and the reality is we can't wait two months so were having to make decisions as quick as possible." She explained and eyed Grace worriedly but she didn't seem to mind.

"Okay, I understand mom." She replied and Alicia gazed at her suspiciously. "You know what this means right Grace?" Grace looked at her confused.

"You don't finish school until two months away and finals are coming up soon I don't want you to come with me just yet" she paused and Grace nodded as if she already knew what the deal was.

"I know that mom, I wasn't really planning on going with you anyway I mean, Harvard is like 3 hours away from the city so I want to spend as much time with you in New York before I move into the hall of residence and by the way did I mention that the dorm rooms there are really flash and private, its great" Grace went totally off topic.

"Yes yes I know that sounds great but will still get to see each other in New York right?" Alicia asked her daughter. She seemed like one of those moms who wasnt ready to let go of their last child and Grace giggled

"Yes mom, I'll try and come up every weekend, I'm so happy your coming. I need to text Shannon" Grace moved away but Alicia quietly stopped her.

"Grace, we haven't finished yet. I wanted to talk about the living arrangements. I'm not letting you stay in this apartment for two months on your own" Alicia said sternly.

"I'll just stay at dads" she explained and Alicia cut her off. "Yes but what about when your father is in Springfield? I am definitely not letting you stay at his place on your own and I doubt he'll let you do the same." Grace's face soon fell as she realised her mother's words.

"There's always Grandma Jackie" Grace suggested bringing a laugh out of her mother "Is that really what you want Grace?" The young girl laughed while shaking her head. "That's the last thing I want mom but she's the only choice."

"I want you to stay in a stable home Grace, not move from place to place on a daily basis which is why I've called your Uncle Owen" she said hesitantly making Grace's eyes widen in slight horror.

"What? Oh come on mom, I'll be fine" Alicia shook her head and chuckled "What's wrong with your Uncle Owen, surely he can't be anymore worse than your Grandmothers" she added the Grandmothers bit to make sure that Alicia recognised it as meaning Veronica.

Grace pondered her mothers answer before realising that she was right. "Yeah, your right. Is Uncle Owen alright with it though?"

"Are you kidding? He's absolutely thrilled!" she said enthusiastically making Grace smile.

"Then this means you'll have to learn how to use skype mom, I can't just talk to you over the phone"

Alicia nodded and sighed gradually. "I'll get someone from the office to teach me how to use all those stuff, skype, FaceTime, what's the other thing? Book face?" she mocked and Grace widened her eyes in horror. "Facebook! And you are not making yourself a Facebook page!" Grace said making them both laugh.

"Okay okay" she said while managing to smother her teenage daughters face with kisses. "Okay mom I get it, you love me" she joked making Alicia laugh.

"Are we finished talking?" Grace asked hesitantly and Alicia nodded. "Good, I'm going to call Zach" she rushed off towards the room and Alicia found herself doing the same thing and calling her own brother once again.

"Hey sis, how did it go?"

"Good, she's more thrilled than I am" she laughed

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Owen asked and Alicia nodded gradually

"Yes, I need to do this. For myself"

"You mean you want to do this because you want to get away from Will… once again" he implied

"No Owen, I'm doing this for myself. Here in Chicago all I'm recognised is for being the Governors unsupportive ex-wife and I feel like everywhere I go people are talking behind my back. I need to get out of this town" She said hastily through the phone.

"Yes but what about Will?" –Alicia cut him off

"We're not talking about Will, he doesn't care anymore and I find myself exhausted of this little tirade were playing" Owen laughed at her words.

"He cares about you Alicia, you'd have to be blind not to see that"

"It didn't seem that way when I talked to him Owen. Were over and I don't want to talk about that anymore okay?" Owen sighed gradually as he took in her words.

"Okay but you cant keep running Alicia" –she quickly cut him off

"I'm not running away from anything Owen and I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Lunch? Will talks about the arrangements with Grace"

Owen shook his head on the other side of the line in frustration "Yes Okay, goodnight"

"Goodnight, and Owen thank you" she said genuine and he smiled warmly.

"Anything for you sis love you"

"I love you too" she said warmly and they both hung up on each other. She figured that there was no time like the present and began to pack book a flight for Wednesday morning to New York and start packing.

Will

He felt angry, angry at her, angry at himself for not choosing the right words, angry at everything that their relationship has come to. Soon after she left he punched a hole through his wall making it bruise resulting him in having to bandage it.

He didn't really know what to do afterwards. There is one side in his mind where he's figured that he just let the love of his life walk out of his life and then there's the other side which s telling him that it's for the best. Maybe this six months break of not seeing her face will give them both the time to collect their heads and figure out what's best for their relationship whatever that is. He knows that when he said those words to her as she stood outside the elevator they were true. He's not ready to be with her at the moment, he can't drag himself into that space anymore. He keeps telling himself that he's happy where he's at in life at the moment but who is he kidding? He's been living the same life ever since he graduated college. He's never managed to hold a proper stable relationship romantically and socially? Well he's stepped over a lot of people to get up the top and he still seems to be doing that. As he realises that he's been living the same life for twenty years now he feels himself crumble at the fact that he wants more. He wants her. But it's too late.

Monday morning he walks into the office and of course Diane and Kalinda are the first there and are both staring at him suspiciously. He figures that they probably have heard by now about Alicia and the fact that his hand is bandage is not hard to tell that he's been throwing punches because of it. Don't think about it, you're over her, you're over her. "What happened to you?" Kalinda asked and he can't tell if she's asking regarding how horrible he looks or the fact that he's wearing a bandage.

He chooses the ladder and looks down towards his hand "Oh this? Got mixed up in a basketball match. Nothing serious" he lies and unfortunately for him Kalinda and Diane don't buy it.

"Have you heard about Alicia" Kalinda jumps straight to the point and follows him inside his office. Diane stands beside the door leaning against it and eyeing him suspiciously as he tries to act normal.

"What?" he acts uninterested as he scans through some files on his desk. "Alicia's moving to New York, this Wednesday actually and starting the new firm up for several months."

Will keeps his head down and scans more through the pile of rubbish. "Yeaahhh, hey, K have you seen the files for the Taylors divorce case? I've been looking everywhere for it" Kalinda stares at him frustrated before grabbing the folder out of his draw and throwing it on his desk. "Thanks. I'll need you to have a look into some evidence later on if you're not busy." he gestures and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah sure, whatever" she mumbles before brushing past Diane and mumbling something like 'you handle him' before walking away. Diane stands there for a few seconds observing his behaviour and she if anyone can, she can clearly see through his pathetic façade that he's hurting.

"Who told you?" she says as she walks towards the corner grabbing two glasses and pouring two glasses of scotch. "It's a little too early for alcohol don't you think Diane?" he chuckles.

"Answer the question Will" she places the glass of scotch in front of him and takes a seat opposite. He sighs against his office chair and takes a long sip before replying. "She did" he avoids eye contact and swirls the liquid around in its glass.

Diane seems momentarily stunned by his words and he nods his head as a confirmation. "She came to me to drop of a settlement for the Makenzie case and I managed to cause a fight and then she told me she was going" he explains whilst taking another sip.

Diane shakes her head in frustration "So you're just going to let her go?"

Will stared at her for a few moments before replying "It's what she wants" he shrugs.

"Bullshit"

"Why do care Diane? You're the one who told be to break it off three years ago." He cut back and she shook her head with a mild laugh.

"But you didn't cut it off did you Will?" –she's right there. "Alicia was the one who cut it off Will, I'm not stupid" He kept quiet and focused his attention on the glass of scotch. He suddenly feels like he needs more and it's only the morning.

"I've been watching you two play these little games with each other and its absolutely childish! I'm over it Will, completely over it!" she finished and surprisingly he started laughing.

"Is something funny?"

"No, it's just that's exactly what she said. Over it" he replied making her speechless with pity as she eyes him up and down. "Well she's right" Diane replied softly.

"She's always right" he mumbled before taking another sip draining in the aftertaste in his mouth.

"I am not going to watch you mope around here for the next six months Will, I won't have it" he says sternly and he has no choice but to nod in understandably.

"I won't Diane, I'll be fine, honestly. Me and Alicia are no more, I can assure you" he promises and she sighs deeply before replying.

"Is that what she wanted or what you wanted?"

He makes eye contact with her "Does it matter?"

"Yes it does matter. I need to know if you're telling me the truth because I am absolutely sick of you sulking around here…"

"It's what I wanted" he interrupts honestly. "I told her I was done and she seemed fine with it so it's done okay? You don't have to worry. I intend on working my ass off just as hard as everybody else" he chuckled and she eased herself a little but she could tell through his act that there was some sort of regret etched in there.

"Fine" she placed her glass back on his desk. "But when she comes back in six months Will your going to be dumbstruck and then you'll end up back in square one" she said before making her way out of his office.

"I just told you, I'm over it!" he yelled out to her but she just pushed it back with a wave of the hand and a mumble of something like 'whatever'.

Alicia

Wednesday rolled around and she found herself kissing and hugging Grace more than often. She cried in the shower this morning as the full reality of Wills decision hit her. He really was over her and really had moved on. She decided that she had to do the same thing, it was time for a change and she told herself that sometime in New York when she had the time she was going to get a haircut and change her wardrobe a little. Owen had mentioned that she could possibly find herself a hubby and she honestly said that that was the last thing on her mind. Really, it was.

Cary had sent her as much text messages this morning reminding her to text him when she arrived, asking her if she was alright and she smiled to herself. Her work partner was paranoid that she would pull out last minute but that was not an alternative. As much as she hated to admit it because of the fact that she wouldn't see her daughter in two months she actually couldn't wait to get out of Chicago. She received a text message from Kalinda and smiled to herself and replied back genuinely grateful. There was a huge part of her that was hoping for a message from Will but there was nothing and to be honest she wanted to break down because of it but wasn't ready to let him get to her. He doesn't care about her and obviously wouldn't care if her plane was to crash or if she was to come home married to someone else. He doesn't care about her in that way anymore. Did he ever?

Grace hugged her mother tightly around the waist and was not prepared to let go in the terminal airport. "Ill see you in two months okay? You and Uncle Owen and Zach are flying over for the Christmas holidays and will spend heaps of time together" she assured and felt Grace nod into her chest.

"We're going to skype every night right?" Alicia nodded her head and smiled warmly. "Yes, every night, I promise. You be good for Uncle Owen okay?" she winked at her brother and Owen scoffed.

"Oh come on sis, Grace will probably have the most fun she's had in her whole life. Will invite our boyfriends over" he winked and Grace busted into laughter while Alicia glared at him.

"You'll make sure he doesn't set the apartment on fire right?" Alicia asked and Grace nodded with a smile. Alicia's flight called through instructing to head towards the gate and she turned back to her brother giving him a hug.

"Thanks so much Owen, you're the most amazing brother" she hugged him tightly and he scoffed.

"Am I ever" she gave him a quick kiss against the cheek and moved back towards Grace pulling her in for a tights hug.

"I love you Grace" her voice broke and Grace squeezed her extra tight. "I love you too mom" Alicia pulled back and cupped her daughters face. "If you need anything I'm just a call away okay? You can tell me anything" Grace nodded "I know mom, I'll be fine. I'll see you in a couple of months."

With one last kiss goodbye she finally pulled back with her passport and ticket in one hand and her travel bag in the other waving goodbye to them as she met the gate. The ticket guy recognised her and smiled warmly. "Hello Mrs Florr… I mean miss…" he staggered and she smiled warmly "Please call me Alicia" he nodded and clicked her ticket in. "You made the right decision Alicia" she furrowed her eyebrows confused. "Leaving your husband. You deserve a whole lot better" he commented and she smiled coherently as she realised his words were true. She does deserve a lot better. "Thank you sir."

She walked on the plane feeling pretty robust as she realised that she was making important life changing decisions. She was letting one side of her life go and stepping into another and as much as she missed Will and was completely and utterly in love with him she had to learn how to work without having him in her life.


	3. New York

**This chapter is mostly based on Alicia and New York but there Is some Will. Please Review!**

As soon as she arrived in New York she went straight to the apartment where she managed to buy in such a short amount time. Thankfully she choose a real state agency in New York where the furniture was already set in the apartment. It was a life saver because she just didn't have the time to be going around buying furniture for her new place where she would ultimately only be staying in for six months. She choose an apartment that was only a couple of blocks away from the new building of offices and as soon as the taxi arrived outside her building she sighed in satisfactory. Her apartment was on floor thirteen and it was one of those apartment buildings where you needed a key to get in the elevator because as she realised the elevator opened up inside her apartment. She paid the taxi driver a tip for carrying her luggage in and looked in awe at her new apartment. It was about the same size as her one in Chicago but instead it had wide windows that stretched from one end of the room to the other with long curtains on the side to make sure that there would be privacy if needed.

She took in the view below, as imagined there were many buildings surrounding but she could easily see the statue of liberty from a far and she took in from the fact that it was the afternoon and the sun was setting that the view would be like this every day. The sun's rays shined beautifully through the apartment and she sighed against the sofa and gazed around. The living room was big because it connected with the kitchen which was a little small but had a big island and flash tiles in the middle, she figured she wouldn't be doing much cooking anyway. All the furniture was modernised and she found herself trying to remember what the price was of this whole thing and then the number came to her mind and she squinted but shrugged it off. She had enough money for the luxury anyway. She dragged somewhat of her luggage down the hallway towards the master bedroom and past the other bedroom which would be Graces for only a month until she was to move to college. The room was around about the same size as Graces one in Chicago but it had a wide window that brought a magnificent view below. She finally made it to her own room and sighed in exhaustion as she saw the bed. She really wanted a sleep. There was a set of wide doors that met a balcony outside her room and she opened them to meet the view which wasn't much but another building opposite her but she could easily see the ocean behind it. It wasn't much and it wasn't a big balcony but with the white curtains that covered it she knew it would feel like heaven when she was to wake up in the morning. The room was quite large and the bed was oversized for one person to be sleeping in it but it was big and white and puffy which was heavenly. There was a bathroom attached to it just like her one back at Chicago but there was a big spa bath in it and she found herself thinking how could she ever leave this place? Her wardrobe was the best part of it all though. It was much bigger than her one at home and was the size of a Peter's old guest room back in her apartment.

For the next two hours instead of making her way to the new offices she decided to sort all two bags of her luggage because every single one of the clothes placed in there were expensive ones and she didn't want them to get all greased up. She set each one of her shoes which were mostly high heels perfectly on the rails of her wardrobe and hung each one of her suits neatly before jumping on the bed and sighing whilst staring towards the ceiling. In this moment she started to think what it would be like if he were here? If he was enjoying this with her and then she remembered their last conversation. _He doesn't feel the same way about you anymore._

Will

His day hadn't gone so well, just like all the other days. He hadn't got much sleep last night because he was up for hours trying to distract himself from thinking about her. Touching her, whispering into her ear, staying up all night and talking about life with her. Apologizing to her for the poor way he acted, worshipping and proving to her that he wanted her and begging her not to go to New York but he couldn't find the courage to actually do all those things. He loved her and hated her all the same time. And the worst part about this whole dynamic is that he doesn't even know why he hates her or loves her. That's just what Alicia does, she causes all these feeling in his body to explode and he doesn't know how to gather himself and ends up speechless exactly like he was Saturday afternoon. She is the most complicated, frustrating, beautiful, amazing, kind woman he has ever met even if she tends to break his heart now and then. Isabell turns up and he doesn't even give her the chance to say hi before he's lunging his tongue into her mouth. He imagines that its Alicia's body he's touching. He imagines that it's her lips he's touching but with Isabell its different and he knows it. She doesn't smell the same as Alicia. She doesn't have Alicia's beautiful brunette hair, she doesn't have Alicia's captivating green eyes. Later on when they've finished she's propped up against the headboard eating chocolate and texting on her phone and he's staring off into space, thinking about her_. "I gave you a chance, all those years ago and you blew it all in my face"_

"_Yes, and I loved you but you don't seem to care" "I don't know how you can keep living in a life full of hatred and betrayal but what I do know is that I'm over it. There are more things to life than making enemies Will" _

"Hey Will?' Isabel interrupts him.

"Yes?" he notices her anxiousness and that's she's already dressed back into her clothes.

"I wanted to have a talk with you" –that always doesn't sound good.

"What is it?"

"I think we should stop this. Whatever this is" she adds and finds himself getting confused.

"What are you talking about?" she pauses and sighs deeply.

"Someone from a few years ago has recently come back into my life" –she pauses grasping the right words. "And this relationship we have, I'm not even sure to call it a relationship but what I'm saying is that I'm not really interested in doing this again. If you know what I mean?"

"Oh" he pauses "No yeah, its fine, I understand" –he doesn't really care. She smiles genuinely. "So this guy, is he a tattoo freak as well?" he jokes and she laughs lightly.

"Actually it's a girl" –well he certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Oh"

She chuckles at his speechlessness. "Yes" she replies.

"Oh well" –he swallows awkwardly "Good for you" he smiles and she nods her head before picking up the remaining of her belongings and walking towards him.

"Thanks for understanding Will" she whispers and pecks his cheek with a last kiss goodbye before walking away until she pauses at the door.

"You know, I kept running away from love too, it doesn't work" she says leaving him confused.

"This Alicia chick, if you're that crazy after her, why don't you just go after her?" he looks towards the ground then back up.

"It's not that easy Isabell"

"Love isn't easy Will, It's been what two years since I met you? And she's still in your head." With that she leaves him to over thinking her words. No, I can't go there. It's over, it's over, it's over.

Alicia

She walked through the streets of New York City a couple of blocks away from her apartment and finally reached the building of offices which was just across the street from the main courthouse. Cary was right, this was an opportunity they could not miss. She made her way up to the 14th and 15th floor, their floors and it was perfect. The elevator slightly reminded her of Lockhart Gardner's but everything seemed to reminding her about something that related to Will these days.

She walked out of the elevator and took in that it looked much more like Lockhart Gardner as well, it has glassed walls like her law firm back at Chicago as well and it has somewhat nice furniture that came with it but she noticed that she would have to get more. The flash desks and chairs came with the package deal which made her grateful because she didn't want to be rushing around too much looking for furniture. She was immediately met by a few other people standing around in the area. "Hellooo?" she said suspiciously and then came to the realisation that they looked like lawyers, probably the few attorneys who Cary managed to find and hire in time for Alicia to arrive in the city. That man was a lifesaver.

"Miss Cavanaugh?" one of the young men said and she nodded her head still unsure. The five of them soon came to the realisation and their faces grew red as they met their new boss.

"I'm sorry, we didn't think you'd be here. We just came here to check the offices out until tomorrow" the same man replied hurriedly.

"No no its fine, really it's okay" she laughed mildly before walking to towards them. "Please, call me Alicia" she took her hand out and each one introduced themselves.

One was called Hailey, Michael, George, Andrea, and David. They all looked at her suspiciously, she seemed so elegant and shy but there was a side of her that was obvious as she walked through the door that she was extremely intelligent and strong.

"Please don't tell me you're the only lawyers that have managed to turn up today" she asked making them laugh.

"No, no, there were a few more here just before you arrived. They all seem super excited" Hailey replied and Alicia nodded before walking around in circles admiring the new space with her hands in her pockets.

"Have you guys been upstairs yet?" Alicia asked and they all nodded their heads. "Do you want to come up with me?" she implied and they stared at each other as if 'for real' and nodded happily.

"So Miss Cavanaugh, can I ask you how many associates you've hired?" Michael asked as they took the elevator.

"Please call me Alicia, it reminds me of my mother" –she said making them all giggle. "Well, my partner Cary Agos, -you all probably remember him. He flew here a couple of weeks ago and interviewed forty to fifty attorneys and also several associates for the firm, Investigators, assistant's etcetera. I made my decision pretty quickly and wanted to come here as soon as possible so I put him a bit under pressure" –she giggled. "And he had to call the remaining associates who he interviewed who were still looking for a job. Oh and by the way, thank you for taking the job on such short notice" she added as they walked onto the floor and they all nodded. "Sure, thanks for the opportunity Alicia."

She peeped around the area and it looked just the same as the fourteenth floor. "So Alicia, may I ask a question" David asked and she nodded.

"How many employees do you hold back in Chicago?" he asked curious.

"Well, we started off with forty" –she giggled as their faces grew in slight shock "And then eventually after long hardworking months we fortunately had the money to expand and moved into the heart near the courthouse and we now hold somewhat of two hundred to three hundred employees." They seemed quite shocked and pleased at her words.

"Do you have any kids Alicia?" Hailey asked and she smiled warmly.

"Yes, I have a twenty year old, he's in college and a seventeen year old who's on her last months of high school and is planning on going to Harvard next year"

"Wow, you must miss them then"

Alicia nodded her head sadly. "My son is alright but I already miss Grace and it hasn't even been twenty four hours yet" she said making them chuckle.

"Alicia?" Andrea asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?" she said making Alicia giggle. "Guys you don't have to ask me if you can ask me a question just come out with it" she said as she walked around and they followed her.

"Okayyy, Is it true that your ex husband is the Governor of Illinois? I know its none of my business but…" –Alicia cut her off "No, its fine. Its okay to be curious. And yes he was my husband, we recently divorced. Are there rumours flying around here already?" she giggles making them smile.

Andrea laughed "No, as soon as I found out who my new boss would be I searched your name and it came up. I've never been to Chicago or lived anywhere near Illinois so I had no idea who you were" she explained.

Alicia nodded "Well, I'm guessing you are all aware of who I am now and probably know by the rumours on the net that I'm cold and grumpy" she joked but the young associates stared at her in shock.

"No, I actually noticed from your interviews that you seemed calm and nice, not grumpy" Hailey shook her head and Alicia laughed.

"I was just joking, I'm glad you think I'm nice though" –she winked "You guys should probably get home anyway, we have a big day tomorrow. I'm going to need a lot of your help" she implied and they all nodded their heads.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Alicia, and I look forward to spending the next several months working with you" George gestured and Alicia nodded with her beaming smile and watched as they left. She walked slowly with her hands still in her pockets towards the corner office and propped herself on the desk that she now calls her office. She sighs deeply and checks her phone. Still nothing from him and feels her heart melt into pain. _It really is over._

* * *

**Please review! next chapters should be up soon..**


	4. Meeting new people

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! I'm glad you guys like it; its amazing to see that it's always the same people who review and it never ends. I have no idea what you will all think of this and the next chapter but don't hate me for it! lol**

* * *

Tonight she was attending a conference her firm was invited to. It was an unusual case for any firm to be invited to primarily because it was one of the most prestige parties or events Manhattan had but as one of her associates explained, a lot of firms who were invited to this party ultimately at the end of the night gained a lot of possible, rich clients. She laughed as Michael mentioned that the party was based for a lot of actors, after all it was an after party for a huge Broadway team but Michael assured that he knew what he was talking about. His father was invited to this party each year and he witnessed himself that the firms who were invited always managed to snag possible clients out. She said that they weren't that desperate but he explained that it was a good opportunity to get to know people and so she took it.

She arrived at the large venue looking absolutely stunning. She brought the dress a couple of days ago as she stuck to her promise and went out and changed herself completely. She had gotten extensions added to her hair making it look much more longer and fake. It ended just above her bottom and she had also gotten it died into a golden brown but a slight darker tone towards it similar to Graces except the ends of her hair were tidied into blonde. It was still very much dark but the brown was visible and she loved it.

Her dress was a simple black neckline long sleek gown. She had her hair tied up into a sleek pony tail and her back was completely bare. From the midriff of her back right up to the top. Her work colleagues Andrea as well as Michael were already seated at their table and stared at her in awe as she walked towards them with that all knowing smirk. "Wow" Andrea commented making her chuckle as she sat down and gazed around the room. Her eyes landed on a few actors who she was very familiar with from their movies and she noted the fact that if teenagers were here they would totally freak. She shook her head in awe as she recognised so many damn famous people, actors, singers, Broadway stars, the list could go on.

About an hour in she was talking and mingling in with a lot of people around the room. She didn't intentionally grasp their attentions but Michael seemed to be introducing them one by one and she found herself becoming very social with a few of them. She found herself talking to a lot of producers and even if it were boring, legal advice talk she didn't seem to care; she was having fun in just talking in the metaphor of normal language instead of comparison to the law dialogue. She was completely exhausted an hour and a half later and was sitting at her table alone. The party and people around seemed to be getting bigger and she felt slightly out of place. Andrea had drove off somewhere and was talking to some guy while Michael was hanging around one particular girl who Alicia couldn't give two cents of a care about when someone approached her with a glass of white wine. She hadn't realised that she was day dreaming and swirling her empty glass around until he caught her attention. "Your glass is empty, I figured by the way you were staring at it you would want another one." He chuckled and she slowly looked up to meet his face and nearly had a heart attack. _Dean Cooper_. He was labelled by some stupid magazine as number 7th sexiest man alive and in Alicia's opinion she hated his acting especially because he couldn't do comedy for shit but she had to admit he was fantastic at drama and action; mainly because he has the mussel and abs of doom but she never took much interest in that sort of thing.

She took the glass gratefully and offered him a smile before taking a sip and glancing around the room, she suddenly wished for Andrea or someone to grasp her attention and possibly save her as she noticed the man sit in the chair next to her and rest his elbows on his knees staring at her suspiciously. "Are you going to thank me?" he chuckled and she swallowed tightly and smiled slyly before replying.

"Thank you" she said sarcastically and tried to suppress an eye roll.

He chuckled and glanced down at the ground shaking his head in amusement.

She noted his laughing and gazed down at him suspiciously. "What?"

He just shook his head once again and she didn't have the energy to fight him on it and figured she really wasn't in the mood for playing these similar games she was all too familiar with which came from Will. _Oh why do your thoughts have to go there again Alicia? _She shook her head dismissing _him _yet again and sighed deeply before glancing around the room. The music became louder with somewhat of really loud music and she found herself blocking her ears and squinting at the loud thrill of the band coming from the stage and so did Dean as she saw him cover his ears.

It became louder and the disco lights in the room were flying everywhere when Dean eventually stood up and gestured his hand out to her. She eyed him suspiciously as if to say 'are you kidding me?' and he managed to yell through the loud music pointing towards the doors that led to a wide balcony.

"It's more quiet out there!" he pointed but she still eyed him cautiously and he found himself laughing "Come on! It's not like I'm going to kidnap you or anything" he yelled and she managed to hear him through the loud racket. She noted that the area was getting more crowded and grabbed his hand as he pulled her up from her seat leading them outside towards the chilly midnight air of New York City.

She let go of his hand immediately and as a waiter walked past she clutched onto a full glass of wine and made her way towards the edge of the balcony taking in the magnificent view that came with it. He eyed her the whole time and made his way next to her with his same glass of wine in his hands and together they stared out onto the streets below.

"You know I've been watching you all night" he started off expecting her to react but instead she remained the same, her attention focused on the view below and the wine in her hand. "Well that's not creepy" she replied making him laugh.

"I don't know why, you just seem interesting to watch" he explained and she just shrugged it off while grasping another sip of wine.

"I've become familiar with the fact that actors seem to do it a lot; observe people" he added as he took a sip from his glass and she couldn't help but notice that he seemed a little showy.

"Oh yeah? Well I've become familiar with the fact that when lawyers are looking for a settlement they'll go higher so that they close in the conclusion where they've been anticipating all along. It's a strategy we use. I wouldn't expect you to understand" she smiled sarcastically bringing a laugh out of him.

"Well your wrong there. I played a lawyer" he added and she smiled. "Yes of course. How could I forget? Russian literature right?" she mocked and he nodded with an amused smile.

"That movie was horrible" she said honestly and he bursted into laughter bringing a smile out of her. He soon gathered his bearings and moved a little closer taking another sip of wine and she didn't seem to mind that his elbow began to clash with hers; she was too focused in thinking about her life, too focused in thinking about _him. _

"So you're a lawyer?" he asked curiously and she nodded before taking another sip of wine. "And you're an actor" she added.

"I can't stand lawyers" he smiled slyly

"I can't stand actors" she added and they both laughed together.

"You know most of the people here tonight have tried to get my attention except for you" he commented.

"Well I'm not most people" she looked him in the eye as if to say 'you're an idiot' and then back down towards the streets below. He couldn't help but result a laugh from her glare.

"Yeah, I can see that" –he added and stared at her intensely. He suddenly realised that he recognised her from somewhere, someplace. He just couldn't name it.

"You look familiar" he added and witnessed her tense as he said it. "Have I seen you from some place?" he asked curiously and she just shrugged.

"Depends on what type of News you watch on TV" she said taking him by surprise. He eyed her up and down like he had been doing all night but this time curiously.

"Well I don't watch much telly that involves the media" he added and waited for her to explain further but she just kept quiet and gazed down.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to give executive guesses?" he asked curiously and she looked towards him with that knowing smirk.

"Let's go with the ladder" she implied and he found himself sighing exhaustedly.

"Okay, are you a former ex actor?" he took her laugh as a no.

"Are you a former television reporter?" she shook her head grinning and encouraged him to continue.

"Are you some kind of lawyer who represented a big case that showed on television?" he kept going with the TV thing because that was all he knew besides the fact that she is a lawyer. She shook her head gradually and he progressively decided to give up.

"Okay, I give up, you gotta tell me"

She paused grasping downwards for the right words and then gazing up towards the view in front of them in which the next few words came so simple out of her mouth.

"Try Peter Florrick" she gestured confusing him even more. Yes, he's heard of Peter Florrick, hell he even had to study him for a role and it takes him a while but he soon realises what's she's talking about.

"No!" he stares at her in horror with a smirk.

She nods her head with a smile forming on her lips. "Yup"

"You're his wife" it's not really a question but for confirmation but instead she shakes her head sternly "Ex-wife" she adds hastily.

He stares back off into deep interet "Well it's nice to meet you…" he pauses and gestures his hand out to her.

"Alicia" she shakes his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Alicia" he smiles genuinely and she finds herself doing the same.

Will

Diane and Will were on their way to Cavanaugh Agos and Associates. They had a deposition against Cary and it's the first time they won't see Alicia's presence and Will finds himself going mentally crazy. He hasn't heard anything about her in two weeks and he just wants to know if she's fine but doesn't necessarily have the guts to ask Cary. Will still finds himself gobsmacked as he walks into Cavanaugh Agos and Associates. Their pack of offices are flasher than Lockhart Gardner's and he sometimes finds himself getting jealous. When he heard that they moved law firms and enthused their game he didn't expect them to have actually stepped their work place up. It's very similar to Lockhart Gardner's but there are few sides of the wall where it's just glass and it brings a fantastic view with it. He looks over to the corner office and usually Alicia would be there but then he has to remind himself that she's gone. Her things are still there so that means Cary has left her office unavailable for anybody else. Not only is Will jealous of their new place but he's also jealous of the environment; there's a sense of workmanship and family here and it's nothing like Lockhart Gardner's. Yes, they also have that sense of family but with people like David Lee and the others it's impossible to not have conflict in the office. He realises as he sits in the large conference room that he really needs to get over himself. This fighting with Cary and Alicia has to stop.

"Sorry I'm late" Cary walks in with a stack of papers in his hand with his client behind him.

"No problem" Will states genuinely with a smile and Cary finds himself confused but offers the same politeness.

It's an hour later when they've finally finished and fortunately with a settlement. Diane is writing the final paper work and Cary is waiting patiently making small talk with Will. The two men find themselves talking about the latest football game and cracking up laughing until Cary's assistant interrupts them.

"Mr Agos" she says gaining the three lawyers attention.

"Yes"

"Miss Cavanaugh's on the line" –that certainly caught Will's attention. _Miss Cavanaugh, Alicia Cavanaugh._ Diane stares at Will briefly before turning her attention back to Cary.

"Excuse me" Cary apologizes and leaves the room. Will watches from a far as Cary talks on the phone with a wide smile spreading across the man's face. It's obviously something that has to do with good news because Cary looks like he's about to jump up and down. They talk over the phone for a few minutes before Cary proceeds back in just in time for Diane to finish the final paper work.

"Sorry about that" he apologizes quietly and keeps his cool.

Will wants more than anything to ask what happened but he knows it's none of his business and it would be inappropriate of him to probe so instead he keeps his mouth shut and looks down as if he's dreaming in a different world. Diane and Cary's conversation brings him back to the present. "So have you guys been invited to the Chicago shamrock dinner January?" Diane asks as she begins to pack her things and Will stands up.

"Uh, yes I don't think we're going to go though. Alicia usually attends those things"

"Well you can still go" she gestures bringing a smile out of Cary.

"Yeah, we're still thinking about it. Alicia's still deciding if she'll find the time to fly over for it. Her daughter's just recently gotten accepted into Harvard university" –he explains making Will wide his eyes in surprise. He's always thought Alicia and Peter would encourage their kids to go to Georgetown and the fact that Cary mentioned Alicia maybe coming home in two months makes Will's heart beat with adrenaline.

"Oh wow, Alicia must be proud" Diane implies not really interested in his answer and Will thinks she's doing it for his sake.

Cary chuckles "Yes she is, It was nice seeing you guys anyway" he says once they're out of the room.

"You too Cary" Diane says but Will seems slightly gobsmacked and it's not really surprising, this is the first he's heard anything about Alicia and he's secretly anticipating for her to come back home in two months for the gala. He tells himself that it's just because he wants to see how she is, not anything else but that doesn't dismiss the fact that he can't stop thinking about her.

Later on that night he meets Kalinda for a drink in the pub; what he likes about her is that she's quiet, quiet enough to give him the chance to think and drink at the same time.

"Have you heard anything about Alicia yet?" Kalinda questions out of the blue and Will just shrugs while playing with the glass in his hands.

"Apparently she's doing well. Cary said her daughter recently got accepted into Harvard" he explains briefly and there's somewhat of a smile spread across her face.

"Grace? Oh wow that's cool"

"Have you met her children?" Will says straightforward taking her by surprise.

She just shrugs "A few times, they're really polite and intelligent kids it's almost unreal" she chuckles bringing a smile out of him.

"What ever happened to you and Alicia anyway?"

Kalinda pauses and Will notices her tense "What?"

"You and Alicia, all those years ago"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh come on K, you complain about me not being honest"

She just rolls her eyes. "Maybe you should sort your relationship with Alicia before going on about mine" she suggest bringing a laugh out of him.

"My relationship. I'd hardly call it a relationship K, there's nothing there anymore" he explains and she shakes her head in pity.

"Have you ever considered just talking to her?"

He laughs which surprises her even more. "Have I considered just talking to her? Well yes in fact, all the time but she doesn't seem to cooperate the way I want to"

Kalinda stares at him in shock "She hasn't cooperated or you haven't cooperated?"

"Both" he shrugs before taking a sip of scotch.

"There's a double standard here Will and you know it" Kalinda

"It's over Kalinda" he states stern

"Well then you need to get over her" she says as she pays the bartender her money.

"I already am" he replies and she rolls her eyes; she can see through his façade that he and Alicia's relationship may be over but that doesn't change the fact that he's still in love with her.

"Bye Will, see you tomorrow" he doesn't reply and instead drowns his sorrows in with alcohol. It isn't long, about fifteen minutes later when he decides to leave and bumps into someone unexpectantly taking him by surprise. _Talk about getting over Alicia._

"Will?"

"Tammy?"


	5. Regrets

**This chapter isn't very long but I but I can assure you that the next one is! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Alicia

She woke up with the largest migraine and could hardly remember anything from the night before. The last memory she can recall is her and Dean laughing in the bar across the road from the building where the party was hosted and also talking with a few of his friends. They were all really drunk and oddly she found herself not caring about the fact that she was surrounded by famous actors and Oscar winners. It was the most fun she had in a long time.

She rolled over and was instantly shocked at the site in front of her. There is Dean laying on his stomach (shirtless) which she found amusing and he was completely knocked out. She groaned loudly as her head was screeching in pain and closed her eyes for a few moments. Thank god it was the weekend because she didn't think she would be able to do any work that involved writing. She felt Dean Shift next to her but wasn't ready to open her eyes considering the curtains were open and the light was shining through like ten million light bulbs operating all at once. She didn't realise what he was doing but felt him hop off the bed, she thought he was leaving and was hoping for that exact circumstance but instead she heard him close the curtains and then move back on the bed. She couldn't remember much from the night before which was horrifying but what she could remember was laughing so much her stomach hurt. Dean moved back on the bed and she had her hand covering her eyes and felt him snuggle the crook of her neck. _Oh god, this can't be happening. _

"Not much of good morning huh?" he mumbled and she chuckled lightly which was a bad idea cause it caused more pain to her head.

"How much did we drink last night?" she managed to mumble through her groan.

"I can't exactly put a number on it" he replied laughing and she finally opened her eyes to a dim light set in her room. Thank god he had the energy to close the curtains. His face was still nestled into her shoulder and she stared up towards the ceiling. _What on earth have I done?_

"Aspirin" she mumbled and shifted off the bed while grabbing her robe.

"Yes please" she heard him yell on her way down the hallway towards the kitchen. She picked their trail of scattered clothes and chucked them on the couch before making her way to the fridge and grabbing two bottles of water and a pack of pills. She chucked his on the bed and made her way towards the bathroom. She flipped the toilet seat down, sat on it and put her head in her hands. "This cannot be happening" she groaned and heard footsteps patter towards her way. She really didn't have the energy to look up until the man she just shared a bed with leant down beside her gaining her attention.

"I'm taking you out on a date"

She chuckled and finally made eye contact with him. He was pushing the boundaries and he knew it. "I don't think that's such a great idea"

"Why not?" he really wasn't about to let this go.

"Because it would just be a stupid idea" she said as if he had just asked a stupid question and in reality he has.

He shook his head and moved over to the bathroom sink and sitting on it while folding his arms. He really was not about to let this go and she found it nerve-racking that there was a half-naked man, five years younger than her with abs sitting on her bathroom bench. "You better not break that" she instructed making him laugh.

"Come on Alicia, dinner, what do you say?"

She shook her head and laughed. "You really don't get it do you?"

"Okay, explain it to me" he suggested and she sighed exhaustedly.

"Look Dean, I'm really not interested in dating anyone at the moment. I'm only living here for six months and then I'm going back home" she explained.

"Yes I know, you told me last night"

She furrowed her eyebrows confused. "I told you I wasn't interested in dating anyone last night?"

He shook his head "You told me you were only living here for six months to get your new firm going before moving back to Chicago" he explained and she sighed

"What else have I told you?" she groaned making him laugh.

"Well, I can't really remember much but that you're a lawyer, you were married to Peter Florrick for twenty years and you have two children with him"

She groaned once again, yes she remembers that conversation on the balcony vividly. "Oh god, did I talk about myself the whole night?" she said making him laugh.

"No, all I remember is laughing a lot" he commented.

"I'm sorry Dean, I don't think I'm ready to date anyone" she said standing up and making her way towards the main room in which he followed her.

"Fine, you're not ready yet" –he reiterated making her laugh "But at least let me buy you dinner sometime this week Alicia, I owe you for the aspirin" he said and she laughed at his pathetic choice of words, she threw his clothes at his face. "You're not going to give up are you?"

He shook his head with an annoying smirk that she was beginning to get frustrated at. "Fine! But lunch, nothing more than that. It's not a date!" –she added and he smiled somewhat charmingly as he slipped into his tux from last night.

"Lunch is fine with me, how about Monday?"

"Yea sure" she replied

He moved over towards her and stole a kiss from her cheek in which she stared at him in shock making him laugh. "Ill text you the time and restaurant?" he asked and she nodded.

"Wait, how did you get my number?" she asked from the kitchen as he made his way towards elevator.

"You gave it to me last night" he laughed and she shook her head. As soon as he was gone she leaned against the bench and sighed_. "What have I done."_

She suddenly wished she could fast-forward time back to tomorrow. She seemed so happy and relieved yesterday. She was just starting to kind of forget Will, well not entirely but the fact that she changed her figure completely boosted her into a different woman and she loved it. But now, now that she's practically slept with a guy she just met last night has proven her to think that she is an utter fool. She's run away from her deepest worries, she is in the midst of starting a new firm, she's in love with someone who doesn't feel the same way and to top it off she's just slept with a guy who in fact, is one of Hollywood's number one bachelors and top notch actors and he wants to go on a date with her. _Could it be any worse? _

She headed back to her room and slumped down on the bed, the smell of sex hit her and the memories of last night started to appear. She remembers her and Dean unable to keep their hands off each other as they made their way towards the bedroom and she remembers the both of them laughing the whole time. She groaned loudly inside the pillow and felt like kicking herself. _This cannot be happening. _

**Will**

When people say that love is hard, love is exhausting, love is heart breaking. They literally mean it. Which is why Will has no idea why he always ends in the same situation. Thinking about _her _and then ending up in someone else's bed. What he likes about Tammy is that she doesn't take things too seriously but what he doesn't like about her is that she has jealous behaviours etched in there somewhere. It's nothing like Alicia and he should feel pretty good; that Tammy is nothing like her but ultimately in the end who is he kidding himself? There is only one Alicia in this world and there will only ever be one Alicia and he wants that one.

He woke up to the noise of his coffee maker functioning in the kitchen and knew that it was probably Tammy. He walked out and the bright light through his apartment was nearly blinding. "Hey you!" Tammy said, she was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands and staring at him amusingly. –she obviously had fun last night but he didn't.

"Hey" he mumbled and poured himself a cup of coffee before moving over to her and sitting on the couch; ignoring the way she was staring at him.

"You look horrible" she commented and he smiled sarcastically.

"Well thank you Tammy, how nice of you" he said making her laugh.

She moved over to him and slipped her arms on his shoulders and started to massage him. He tensed but then started to relax as she massaged the right places.

"You owe me dinner Mr Gardner" she said once finishing and he chuckled.

"Yeah okay, I think we can make a deal" he smiled and for a moment he nearly forgot about Alicia, nearly.

It wasn't until later on that week when he flicked on the TV and CNN breaking news was airing that he nearly choked on his own spit.

_"__The rumour about Peter Florrick sleeping with his ethics advisor Marilyn Gabanza has recently been confirmed by the Govenor himself. When asked if the relationship started whilst he was still married to Alicia Florrick and therefore resulting in his ex-wife filing for divorce but neither did he confirm or deny this accusation and said instead, that he and his ex-wife will always remain as close as possible from a result of their children and that he respected her decision to divorce._ _Miss Gabanza has worked for Mr Florrick since he won the gubernatorial race for Governor two years ago and the two have reportedly grown close since becoming friends. Alicia Florrick (now Cavanaugh) is apparently currently living in New York city at the moment therefore she has not given a formal statement to the press at this moment. We are still looking for more information into this current story and will have further notice." _Once the reporter finishes some footage displaying on the screen is of Grace and Owen trying to get into the apartment building, there's also some footage of Peter shielding himself from the cameras but there was nothing of Alicia and Will felt his heart drop.

The first thought that came to his mind was that he was right. Peter fucking Florrick cheated on her again and the worst part is, Will didn't even give her the chance to talk to him three weeks ago and it made him feel all the more worse, especially because of the fact that he just recently agreed to start a relationship with Tammy. He couldn't help it but for the rest of that night his thoughts drifted off into _her _and only _her. _He realised that he missed her, not just her presence but he missed their friendship. It's easy to say that for the past two years they have been based on the path of war and as hard as she tried to change things he wouldn't let her. He was the one who wanted to keep playing enemies with her because he didn't know how to live without being mad at her for some reason. He was beginning to regret that.

* * *

**Uh ooooo... **


	6. She's home

**I'm sorry for the late update, I tried updating this morning but the website wouldn't let me load in for hours for some reason? and I was really pissed off about it by the way. This chapter is quite long and I hope you enjoy it, don't forget to review!:)**

* * *

**Alicia**

It was a Friday and Alicia found herself smiling every day since the Monday. She had been out on a few lunches (but it wasn't dates) with Dean and she found him to be quite kind and of course charming. It wasn't hard to tell that he sort of wanted more with her but he knew where they stood and was willing to respect that, -that was what she liked most about him. He respected her decisions, he liked to hear her talk and most importantly he could cook. She found it quite surprising that he mentioned he could cook and so she told him to prove it to her in which he invited her over for dinner Friday night. She looked at their friendship as just that, friends. She needed a friend in New York. She needed someone to talk to who wasn't her employee and Dean was perfect. He had great advice, he had great stories to tell and what she also noticed was that he worked a little too hard. He was currently making a movie and the periods that they shared lunch together were either at his work set or at her office. She found being on a film set interesting, she even watched him work behind the camera doing stunts and found it horrifying. She told him that doing those things could get you killed which made him burst into laughter. She didn't really know why he was laughing but she really didn't care. She showed up at his apartment in her work clothes briefcase and all and he took the liberty of showing her around his place. It was amazing, glass panels and all. It was more of a penthouse than an apartment. The living area was covered in glass with a large white balcony that surrounded the place. As promised she found the food to be great and halfway through dinner her cell phone rung. She would usually have ignore it but it was Graces ringtone and so she excused herself and walked out onto the balcony to take it.

Dean could clearly hear Alicia's worried tones through the kitchen area and could only recognise some of the words being exchanged by her.

"_whhhaaa Grace calm down, I can't hear you, what's the matter_?"

_"__He what?!"_

_"__Put, put your father on the phone"_

Dean knew that it was something serious and gradually made his way outside and leant against the edge of the balcony taking in the view while waiting for her to finish. He could see the anger building in her face and when she screamed 'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" to her ex-husband over the phone he knew that it wasn't good especially when she mentioned the word _media _and _press. _

"Is everything okay?" he asked as she hung up abruptly.

She sighed and shook her head. "Peter's new relationship with one of his staff members has been released to the press. When we were still married he was having an affair with her which is why I demanded for the divorce and now the press have found out the real reason I left him and are going crazy. I have to get back home to my daughter, she's pretty mad because she didn't know" –she explains and Dean seems absolutely gobsmacked.

"Oh my god, Alicia I'm so sorry"

She shook her head "Don't be. Look I'm sorry, I gotta go home and pack my bags" she moved inside.

"Yea of course. Are you flying out tonight?"

"Yea tonight or tomorrow. I'll have to look for some emergency flights" –she explained and he nodded and helped her with her belongings.

"I'm sorry for ditching" –she laughed "The food was great by the way"

"Glad you think so. Your turn next time" he implied making her laugh. He walked her towards the door and she waved goodbye and sighed as she got inside her rental car. It was going to be a long weekend.

Fortunately she managed to get a seat on one of the flights flying to Chicago tonight and she rung a few of her work colleagues and made sure for them to take care of the firm over the weekend. She didn't know how long she'd be there but hopefully it wouldn't be too long. She wanted to avoid the likes of the Chicago media and of course Will. _Will Will Will, _she had been thinking about him during the plane ride and knew that he was probably drowning himself in pity for her and she can't even stand the thought of that. She can't stand pity especially when it comes from him.

Her plane landed well over midnight and she smiled towards her brother as she walked off the gate. He obviously looked like he had just woken up but that didn't stop the reaction he perceived as he saw her. Her hair was out and completely different also very long. She was wearing her same work outfit as that day with a long dark blue tight coat that covered it and her heels clicked against the floors as she walked towards him.

"WOW!" he eyed her up and down and she laughed. She glanced around and luckily there was no sign of the press, thank god.

"When you said you were going to change your hair I didn't actually think you would" he giggled

""Well I had to do it sometime. You wouldn't believe the clothes I've brought too" she commented and he chuckled as he hugged her.

"How's Grace?" Alicia finally asked as she pulled away.

Owen sighed "She's alright, she's really mad at Peter, she won't even talk to him" Alicia winced.

"What about me? Is she mad at me?" she felt tears spring in her eyes and Owen shook his head.

"No, I think she just really wants to see you"

"How has she been? I mean really, I know were talking everyday over the phone but here's your chance to tell me how she's really been" Alicia implied worriedly and eased as Owen laughed.

"She's been fine sis, you don't have to worry. She's really excited to move to New York next month though. She's already started packing" Owen said making her laugh as he led her outside the airport towards the car.

"Well that's great, let's just hope she does well in finals"

"Are you kidding? She'll fly through easily." They got into the car and as they reached her apartment building she could see a couple of reporter vans outside the building.

"Have they been here this whole time?" she asked Owen and he nodded his head.

"Ever since midday when they found out. It's been crazy" Alicia shook her head and covered her face as they recognised her and started snapping photos. Thankfully there weren't much of them and there shouldn't have been any of them here in the first place, after all its two a clock in the morning but she figures the assholes have no life anyway. The second she leaps out of the car and pulls out her briefcase the questions and cameras fly in but she and Owen ignore them the whole time and as they reach inside the apartment she makes her way straight to Graces bedroom throwing her coat and heels off.

She sits on the edge of the bed and runs a hand through her daughters hair somewhat waking Grace up. "Mom?" she slurs in sleep and Alicia nods with a hesitant smile.

"I'm sorry for waking you sweetheart" she whispers and the teenager sits up and leans in for a warm embrace one in which Alicia responds immediately and inhaling the scent of her. She's missed her more than she thought.

"Why didn't you tell me mom" Grace whispered sadly and Alicia hugged her tighter.

"Your father didn't want you and Zach to know, I'm sorry honey, I know I should have told you but at the time your dad and Marilyn weren't really together" –she explains briefly and Grace shakes her head.

"I hate him mom" Alicia brushes her hair back.

"Don't say that honey, your dad may have his flaws but he loves you and your brother more than anything" she says softly and Grace nods understandably before noticing her mother's new look that glows through the nightlight in her room.

"Oh my god mom, your hair does look great"

"You like it" Grace smiles while touching it "You got extensions?" Alicia nods while yawning and gesturing for her to move over. She slips under the covers and even though she's still wearing her work suit she can't find the energy to change into something more comfortable. "I hope you don't mind if I sleep with you tonight" she whispers making Grace Laugh.

"Yeah it's okay, just don't make a habit out of it" she says bringing a laugh out of her mother. "I'm sorry about everything Grace" her voice breaks and Grace shakes her head

"Mom, it's not your fault about dad"

"No it's not that, I just wish I hadn't of left so early. I wish I were a better mom" she whispers honestly

"You're a great mom" Grace says as if her mother has just said something absolutely stupid.

"No" –she pauses "I was. But things are…. out of control" she shakes her head.

"Is it work?" Alicia swallows tightly as she stares towards the ceiling and nods her head gradually

"Do you want me to pray for something there?" Alicia smiles tenderly at her words and shakes her head.

"No, I'm fine. I have to stop thinking about myself" She sighs and Grace shakes her head slowly

"Sometimes it's good to think about yourself"

"Yes, and sometimes it's not –it just causes more struggle and headache" she explains and leans over to kiss her daughters cheek before the both of them soon fall into sleep.

**Will**

Admitting that he didn't get much sleep that Friday night would be an understatement because really, he kept thinking about her and the last words they shared. _"It was a waste of time you leaving anyway" "You ended up divorcing your husband anyway" _He kept going over and over the look on her face as she faced him after he said those words and it was unbearable. At the time it seemed like the most appropriate words to use but now when he thinks about it and has learnt the truth, he feels like kicking himself.

As he slept in that Saturday morning he prepared himself a bowl of muesli for breakfast and flicked the television on hoping to get some news about the Orioles championship but instead it's switched onto the latest footage of the florricks. It takes him a while to gather his baring's and realises that the woman who is carrying a travel bag with long dark brown hair and sexy curves is Alicia. He moves closer towards the TV to get a proper look and as he notes that the sky is pitch black he recognises it as probably in the middle of the night, last night in fact. He can't take his eyes off the television, she looks so much different, her hair looks stunning as it looks so much longer and reaches just above her bottom. Her coat is longer and tighter as if she's wearing nothing underneath and she looks slimmer. She's always been beautiful but in this moment, because he feels like it's been forever since they've last seen each other but really it's only been a month, he thinks she's absolutely stunning.

Over the weekend he hears more mainly from the telly and it's nothing really important. Apparently, the media reckons that she and Grace haven't left the apartment yet but there's some footage of Owen leaving and coming. Will smiles as Owen tells them to "fuck off" and "get the fuck out of the way". The media had made fun of it and said that 'saint Alicia's brother was apparently not as saint as his sister is'. The accusation made Will laugh, he didn't know how long she'd be staying but to be honest, he didn't really know how to feel if he was to see her after all.

As Monday morning rolled around Will and Diane were waiting outside the courtroom to go in, they were facing Cavanaugh Agos and associates for the settlement towards the Makenzie case (Alicia's old case) and were still waiting for the current judge to resign so that they could make their way in. Cary came rounding the corner with Alicia's old paper work and as he reached them he had a relieved smile, grateful that he wasn't late. Will's phone vibrated and he excused himself as Diane and Cary made small talk.

"Tammy?"

"Morning stranger" she sounded happy

"Hey, morning what's up?"

"Wow babe, you don't sound too enthusiastic" she joked and he made a fake chuckle to ease her but really, he wanted to hang up as soon as possible. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her. He wanted to get back to Cary and listen into their conversation taking in that he may bring up something about Alicia because in reality, Cary was his only hope nowadays.

"I was wondering if you're free for lunch in an hour? I have to go up the coast for a few days for work so I won't be seeing you in a while" –she explained

"Yea sure" –he replied as quickly as possible "I'm in court at the moment, how about lunch across from the courthouse? Ten thirty?"

"Yea sure, ten thirty sounds great" she replied and with a quick goodbye he hung up and made his way towards Cary and Diane just in time to hear a familiar hearty laugh and heels click against the floor as they rounded the corner. The three of them turned as they saw Alicia walking towards them talking on her cell phone with somewhat of a wide smile spread across her face as she was talking to the person on the other side of the phone. Will found himself curious as to who she was talking to but he was too focused in _her_ to find the time to concentrate on anything else. Not only him but Diane as well was quite speechless as they practically saw a rather different looking Alicia. Her outfit, a tight black suit dress that ended above her knees, a little too short for her liking but Will didn't seem to mind. She was wearing a white creamy blazer underneath but her chest area was still visible. Her somewhat of a short skirt made her long legs stand out as she wore high heel black pumps. But it was the hair that caught Will's attention the most. It was cut back in a loose but long sleek ponytail and from the top of her hair it highlighted all the way down. It started as dark from the roots than going into a dark brown then golden brown at the bottom with blonde tips at the very end. It looked more beautiful than it had on television the other night.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Alicia is going to second chair with me on the case considering it was her old one and she's here in town and I could use the help" Cary chuckled but Will was just trying to regain himself as she got closer. He watched as the smile slowly dropped as she saw him and she said a few more words and shared another giggle. He could vaguely hear some of the words she was saying and as he saw her wide smile and then roll her eyes amusingly before mentioning something about a date his body tensed.

**Alicia**

When Cary mentioned to her that if before she was to fly out later on if she could stop by the courthouse and help him with her old case which she bailed out of and left him to deal with in which she felt slightly guilty about and said that she'd be there. Of course she wasn't looking forward to it but what could she do? Cary the idiot that he was, is completely oblivious to what goes on in Alicia and Will's life and so when he asked for her help he really meant it. She stopped and examined herself before walking into the courthouse. She wanted to prove to _him _that she was doing just fine without him even if that wasn't the total truth, she needed him to know because of the fact that he seemed to be doing fine without her that she was capable of doing the same.

Her phone vibrated through her pocket and she answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"You still owe me food" she laughed from the fact that that was his first sentence and could feel the smile across Dean's face through the other line.

"And you still owe me that bottle of wine you were talking about" she implied. This was the first time they talked since Friday night.

She heard him chuckle "Yea well I could always bring it whilst you cook for me or would that be too inappropriate?" he said and she shook her head in amusement.

"That would totally be inappropriate and plus, I never said I was going to cook for you" she replied as she walked between the halls of a courthouse she realised that she had missed over a month of being away from it.

"Oh come on, now you're just being mean" he said making her grin.

"Oh my god, you sound like my teenage daughter" she joked and he chuckled.

"Have I mentioned that I have played a teenage girl?" he stated and she bursted into laughter as she rounded the corner. It was a hearty laugh, one in which she hadn't experienced in a long time.

"No you haven't mentioned that but if I may add, you would suit playing a teenage girl" she smiled even wider as she heard him burst into laughter.

"Now you're just being cruel" he added and she was too focused on her conversation to note the prying eyes of a few people around the area as they recognised her.

"I'll have to get back to you on the whole dinner thing Dean, I'll probably be utterly busy when I get back to New York. I'm just praying that my firm isn't on fire yet" –she explained and he chuckled.

"Take your time. When are you coming back?"

"I fly back out tonight" she explained and as she looked up she noted that Will, Diane and Cary were all staring her way. She felt a smile spread across her face as she felt Will scan her body like and ex ray machine; she was right in changing her look a little. As she walked past Peter's old office she looked to the side as an excuse so she could see out of the corner of her eye Will's gaze. It went from astonishment to curiosity and as she met his gaze the smile died down.

"I've gotta go Alicia, my agent is driving me crazy" Dean stated

"Okay, I'll text you sometime and set a date for the dinner"

"Did you just say a date?" he replied and she rolled her eyes with amusement clear in her features.

"No I said, a date as in the date of the date, not an actual date" her face went red as she realised she said the words rather loud and noticed Will tense. _What the hell did he care anyway?_

She heard Dean Chuckle through the other line probably laughing at the fact that he's gotten her to get her words mixed up. He seems to find amusement in her doing that. "Ha ha you're very funny. I have to go" she said with another laugh through the phone and then hanging up before gathering her baring's.

"Sorry I'm late" she apologized quietly before swiftly making eye contact with Will, Diane and then remaining her lock on Cary.

"No problem, were still waiting for the previous case to finish" Diane replied with a smile and Alicia furrowed her eyebrows confused.

"Really? It was supposed to finish ten minutes ago. Who's the judge?"

"Thomas Politi" Cary replied and Alicia rolled her eyes before glancing around the area trying to keep her attention on anything else but _him. _She could feel her heart pound faster and faster and tried her best not to laugh at how awkward the situation was.

"How have you been Alicia?" Diane asked trying her best to get rid of the tension in which Cary was completely oblivious to.

Alicia seemed momentarily stunned by the other woman's interest before replying "Me? Uh well…. Good, fantastic really. –she paused "And what about you guys?" she asked both making eye contact with Will and then keeping her eyes laced on Diane's.

Diane nodded. "Good" she smiled "Good" Will replied with a tight voice. "Good" Alicia repeated while tipping her toes awkwardly and peering around the area. This can't be anymore awkward than what it already is.

"Are you flying out tonight?" Cary asked quietly but it still caught Will's attention.

She nodded "Yes, midnight"

"It seems as though flying in the middle of the night has become a habit of yours" Cary joked and Alicia suppressed and awkward laugh.

"Yeahhh, let's just hope my plane doesn't crash" she joked bringing a smile out of Diane just in time for the court to be adjourned and the doors to be opened.

"That's us" Alicia gestured and turned around quickly, her sleek pony tail moving with the movement.

**Will**

She seemed different, he couldn't put a name on it but she just looked different, happy, and not to mention sexy as hell. He always thought she was sexy, beautiful and all but this was just over board and he loved it. As they followed her inside the courtroom he couldn't help but gaze at her form from behind. The black dress that basically looked like a tight skirt hugged her curves perfectly and he couldn't help but notice from behind that her hair was much longer than a month ago. He was confused for a moment, he didn't know much about hair but he remembered from previous woman that he's been with that they've gotten something like hair extensions. She seemed like a completely different woman and he loved it but he was also praying that she hadn't changed completely. He just hoped that she still felt something for him so that when she was to come back in five months they could maybe start over again. He didn't know how that would happen with Tammy and everything else in the way but he was willing to give it a try. He just needed time and he was sure that that's what she needed as well, hence the moving to New York for six months.

Judge Abernathy was already waiting for them, it seemed like he wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible just like Alicia did. "Miss Cavanaugh, it's been a while" he said as she stood behind the defence table.

"Yes it has your honour" she smiled warmly and Will knew he should look away and concentrate but it wasn't necessarily easy for him to do that when Alicia was in the room.

"How's New York treating you?" Judge Abernathy asked and she smiled happily as if she really was doing great and it made Will slightly angry. There was a side of him that didn't want her to like New York so she could come home as soon as possible.

"It's doing great, thank you your honour" she replied with a beaming smile that could easily bring Will down to his knees. It wasn't until only a half an hour later when court was adjourned and they were standing outside and Alicia was standing in the corner talking on the phone when Tammy walked through the doors.

**Alicia **

She could feel his eyes on her the whole time and even if he wasn't looking in her direction she could tell that he was thinking about her and she found herself getting completely confused. He was the one who wanted this to be over? So why the hell was he scanning her like an ex ray machine this whole time. It was as if his ego was jealous of the fact that she was doing great and it made her dislike him all the more. She just wanted to stand in the middle of a field and scream to the top of her lungs.

She was currently talking on the phone to Andrea, apparently the firm in New York was doing great but Alicia needed to see for herself but the employees were needing her to come back as soon as possible to sort a few things out but she had a few things to sort out first. She took a quick glance to the back of her shoulder and had to double take as she saw something that made her heart drop. Tammy's arms were wrapped around Will's neck and she was kissing him rather forcefully and he seemed dumbstruck but it didn't stop him move his hands to her hips and Alicia felt anger build inside of her. It all made sense now. He didn't even give her the chance to talk things out with him all those weeks ago. He was with Tammy and he obviously had his priorities set. In that moment it finally clicked and she shook her head as if she should have known.

Surprisingly, Alicia didn't feel broken or shattered, she felt angry and it wasn't an anger that anyone else had witnessed, not even Peter. She tried her best to keep her cool and looked for the door and started to walk away but Tammy already tried to stop her as she noticed her presence for the first time.

"Alicia?"

She turned around with her phone still beside her ear and tried her best to act as if it were the first time she was to notice Tammy's presence.

"Tammy?" she did her best to act surprised and noted the horror in Will's eyes but ignored it. She really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with him anymore. She felt Tammy scan her body from head to toe.

"Wow, I didn't notice you, you look great" Tammy said somewhat honestly and Alicia tried her best to smile politely but she knew that Will could see from a mile away that it was her fake one, the one she would usually use for the public or the media. "Andrea I gotta go, I'll call you later" she murmured through the phone and hung up.

"Well, thank you, it's nice to see you" Alicia stated and tried her best to form an escape plan. Before Tammy could speak any further in which it looked like she wanted to bring something up regarding Will, Alicia already interrupted with a fake apologetic look.

"Sorry, Tammy I would stay and chat but I have to go home and pack my bags"

"Oh of course, well it was nice seeing you Alicia, you look great" she mentioned once again and with a quick wave goodbye to both her and Will she basically bolted out of the corridor.

**Will and Alicia**

He felt his heart drop as he watched her walk away, he really didn't want this to be the last time he was to see her, not in this circumstance anyway.

"Wow, she looks fantastic" Tammy commented and Will nodded somewhat agreeably.

"Why don't you go across the road and order us some coffee, I just need to sort something out while I'm here" he said and she nodded with a kiss against the cheek and left for the front doors. Once she was gone Will ran in the same direction as Alicia towards the doors that led to the back of the building where the car park was and as soon as he opened the doors he saw her figure walking towards her car. He ran down the steps and yelled out her name but she didn't seem to hear him.

"Alicia!" he yelled out again and as she looked behind her shoulder she scoffed and shook her head in frustration. He found himself getting more annoyed as she walked faster towards her car making him run the more faster to catch her.

"Can you just slow down for Christ sake" he said once she reached her car and she stopped abruptly with her keys in her hands and turned around.

"What do you want Will" she sighed in frustration

"Come on Alicia, let's just talk"

"What do you want to talk about?" it came out full with anger and Will stared at her in somewhat of shock.

"I don't want us to be like this for the rest of our lives, I want to sort things out between us" he replied and she shook her head in frustration.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sick of you being mad at me!" he scoffed back in anger "I don't want things to be awkward between us" he explained

"What do you expect me to do?!" she yelled back "I can't go back to pretending like nothing's wrong, I did that for five years and I'm fucking over it!" he stared at her in shock as she cursed and took in her words with great interest.

"I'm not asking you to pretend, I'm sick of it just as much as you are but I can't stand the tension Alicia, come on, let's just talk about this" he said as he noticed her put her keys in the lock and open the door.

She sighed and leant against her car. "It doesn't matter anymore Will, I'll be away for the next five months and you're with Tammy now so let's just…" -he interrupts her

"What does Tammy have to do about any of this?" he shot back in anger and she felt completely hurt, the agony suddenly ran through her veins.

She shook her head and sighed "Nothing, I'm just saying, you've obviously moved on and I'm trying my hardest to as well so let's just forget about this, whatever _this _is" she finished and he felt completely dumbstruck by her words. She moved to open the door and he quickly stopped her by grabbing a hold of her arm rather tightly. She tried to pull away but he kept his hold firm

"Let go of me Will!" she instructed and he gazed apologetically into her eyes making her calm down. "I don't want to fight with you Alicia and I don't want things to be awkward, please" he was begging and she could see it. She sighed as he finally let go and looked down at the ground for encouragement.

"I don't want that too Will but I think you have to admit, you are partly to blame for this just as much as I am and now you're telling me that you're sick of it?. I came to you that day to sort things out, to tell you that I was in love with you but all you wanted to do was cause an argument. You're too stubborn to make things better between us because there's a part of you that still hates me and I can't be around someone who hates me let alone care for someone that hates me" –even through his dumbstruck expression he manages to interrupt her tirade.

He shakes his head "I don't hate you Alicia"

She shakes her head "I don't care" she shrugs "I can't find the energy to care what you think about me anymore Will" her voice breaks and it's the first time he notices the tears in her eyes.

"Go to Tammy Will" she says and his heart aches as he witnesses a single tear slip down her cheek. But what hurts the most is the way she says it, _Go to Tammy Will. _He knows that that exact sentence is going to run through his head for days. She opens her car door and slips in easily.

"This is the last thing I wanted Alicia" he sighs and she manages to nod her head understandably.

"I know"

She pauses and looks at his hand that is grasped onto the door waiting for him to let go and avoids his eyes the whole time. He stares at her intensely for a few seconds and is unable to form any words.

"Please Will" she whispers as she keeps her eyes laced on his hand and he steps back letting her go, he rubs his head in frustration as she slams the door and reverses back driving off.

**Dianne **

As she walked out of the court house her attention focused on her messages she stopped abruptly as she saw Will and Alicia standing by Alicia's car having a heated discussion. She realised it was probably something serious so she hid herself and decided to wait whilst on her phone but she couldn't help but glance back and note the tears in Alicia's eyes. Will was leaning closer to her and she was holding the door and it looked like he wouldn't let her go. She catches something that Alicia says before slipping in the car in which whatever she's said has made him distraught. She can see clearly through the car that more tears have slipped down Alicia's cheeks and Will is holding the door. They remain there for a few moments with Will staring at her intensely and it's unbearable especially because Diane just wants to get to her car. She watches as Alicia says something as if asking him to step away because he finally does and Diane shakes her head. She watches as Alicia drives away leaving Will wanting to punch a pole and he walks away towards his car and drives off. Diane finds herself blowing air between her face and shaking her head. Whatever is going on between them is sickening and it doesn't look like Will is putting much of a fight to make things better between them, after all he's just started a relationship with Tammy Lennata who Diane particularly doesn't like and it's obvious he's still crazy about Alicia, he just doesn't have the guts to tell her.

* * *

**Don't get mad at me lol, Alicia and Will still have a lot to deal with and I am extremely sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, and that's regarding all the chapters. My laptop is not used to my fast typing lol... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Breaking news

**Sorry Ive taken so long to update, I've been on holiday and haven't been able to catch internet access to my laptop. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one which I have decided to post early due to all your wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

**Alicia**

Two weeks later, December.

Grace had her final exams for the end of the year and then in two more weeks she would be flying to New York to stay with her mother. She had at least a month until she would leave for Harvard which was somewhat three away and she'd already gotten a part time job near the campus so she was going to leave two weeks early and Alicia did feel sad about it but she figured that she would be working a lot anyway and Grace really didn't want to spend her holidays roaming around New York on her own. Zach was already in Chicago and he and Grace were spending as much time with their father before leaving for New York to spend Christmas and new year's eve, Grace could clearly see the features in her father in which he was clearly not ready to let her go, just like Alicia. Zach leaving into the big world was fairly okay but Grace was Alicia and Peter's baby. She's the youngest and therefore it felt like letting go of your children completely. Of course they'd be in touch every day just like with Zach but it wouldn't necessarily be the normal. After Alicia's conversation with Will she arrived back to New York still fairly shattered and it took her a while to get back to the normal but as she progressed it got better especially with Dean by her side.

She and Dean were now sleeping together and yes, it felt like a stupid idea to Alicia but she couldn't hold on to Will forever. He was moving on in life and she figured she should do the same even though she didn't know how. She and Dean both agreed that they weren't really looking for a romantic relationship but more like 'friends with benefits'. She'd never done 'friends with benefits' but she figured there was always a first time for everything. She really thought that he would want an actual relationship as she connected with the fact that he was generously kind to her but she then realised that he was generously kind to everyone, he just had the hot's for her. And she appreciated it.

She was having fun and she was feeling great. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so good and she knew that it was something to do with Dean. When she found out that Peter cheated on her yet again, she was broken but she fixed herself up, and then she some weeks ago, on some degree opened herself up to Will and that didn't go so well resulting in her becoming fairly down. It wasn't until she, as strong as she is, got back up on her own two wobbly feat with a little encouragement and didn't become the old, happy Alicia, she became the new and happy Alicia. This 'relationship' with Dean isn't love but it's more like friendship, close friends who sleep together and have no boundaries.

She woke up on the Saturday morning and as she glanced around the room, it still took her a while to get used to his place. His bedroom was rather way too big and the view outside was breath taking. She stretched her arms and limbs out on the bed, the sheets were cold signifying that Dean has probably been awake and somewhere around his penthouse doing god knows what on a Saturday morning. She smiled to herself as she remembered the night before. The moment he opened the door she lunged forward, she had waited too long and wasn't in the mood for small talk but he didn't seem to mind as he responded with a laugh and then carried her to the bedroom. It was the third time they slept together (not including the first time a month ago), the first time wasn't long after the run in with Will, she often thought he was the reason she finally decided to let herself go and sleep with Dean for a second time but she didn't care what the cause was, she was having fun.

After some time of staring towards the high ceiling (thinking about her life, including Will) she shook him out of her head and slipped off the bed chucking on his bathrobe while making her way downstairs towards the kitchen and as expected Dean was sitting on the counter reading something that looked like papers, with no shirt on. She slipped her arms around his shoulders from behind and saw that he was going over some lines. "Morning sleepy head" he said

She groaned tiredly "Morning, what time is it?"

"Ten a clock" he replied and she moved towards the coffee machine turning it on.

"How long have you been up?" she asked and he shrugged

"Since eight"

"Since eight?" she said fairly shocked "As far as I can remember we fell asleep pretty late last night" she smirked and he laughed

"Yeah I know, I have to get these lines on lock first, it's driving me crazy" he explained and she shook her head

"You work too hard" she commented bringing a laugh out of him

"I have no choice, when you shoot thirteen pages a day it becomes physically and mentally gruelling"

She nodded understandably and moved towards him pulling herself between his legs and gaining his attention.

"Well when you finish going over your lines maybe we can go out for a late breakfast and early lunch because I'm starving and with our extreme activities last night I need a bit of protein" she said making him laugh

"Well in that case sure, I could also make you one of my protein shakes as well?" he suggested and she winced shaking her head

"Ehhh yukk!" she complained and he chuckled.

"I'm gonna take a shower" she said dismissing the coffee and heading for the bedroom, he waved out to her and got back to rehearsing his lines.

After her long shower in his amazing large bathroom she slipped into a long pair of stunning dark blue jeans she left at hi place the last time and he took the liberty of washing them while chucking on her white blouse from the night before. She didn't wash her hair so as she undone it from its tight bun it fell down perfectly against her back. She took a glance in the mirror and felt a smile appear on her lips. Owen was right, she looked and felt fantastic.

She and Dean finally left his place and he drove them in his Porsche car which she found quite dangerous but as he drove really fast she felt free. As the chilly air hit her and she forgot to bring her coat she chucked on his hoodie as they walked inside the quiet restaurant and sat in the corner. It was times like this she felt normal, even if she was hanging out with one of America's most favoured movie stars she felt normal. They talked as if they were old friends and it wasn't in that sexy talk that a woman and a man would do when they were sleeping together. It was talk that involved talking about their plans for the future, what they wanted to be when they were kids and they were both glad they had each other to count on even if they only knew each other for a month. It wasn't until they left the small restaurant that Alicia's heart raced as she realised the situation they were in. It was the first time they'd seen her and Dean together and they were sure going to make this a big deal considering America's top bachelor looks like he has a girlfriend!. They hadn't even seen the paparazzi coming and as they walked outside (holding hands) the camera's flashed and she heard Dean curse under his breath. She knew that this situation wasn't good especially bearing in mind that she is the Governor of Illinois's ex-wife and she's currently holding America's sweethearts hand while wearing his hoodie. Yep, this is far from.

They rushed to his car but it was too late, the photos were already taken and she realised that they were New York paparazzi so they probably didn't know who she was (yet). She slipped inside the car still holding Dean's hand in which he was squeezing it for support as they rushed back to his place where there were already a few other photographers there. "Do you want me to take you back to your place?" Dean asked and she lightly shook her head.

"I think it would be better if I stay at yours, I really don't want them to know where I live" –she said frightened and he nodded his head understandably.

"Is that okay with you?" she asked hesitantly and even if the situation wasn't called for he found himself chuckling lightly

"Yea of course Alicia, you don't have to ask" she smiled warmly "Thanks Dean"

As they got out of the car they were immediately bolted with questions and flashing lights so he took hold of her hand and rushed inside. She was slightly terrified, the press back in Chicago were never this violent and she realised that as soon as the whole world was to learn that she was the ex-wife of a politician she knew things would get worse. She sat on the couch next to Dean as he was talking to his publicist and managers and she dialled the only number and person she knew who deserved to find out from her first but she figured, he has no life so he probably already knew.

"Eli, we have a problem"

**Will**

His Saturday afternoon was going good, mainly because Tammy wasn't there every second annoying the hell out of him. He went to his basketball game and they won, as usual and as he got home he jumped in the shower, finished some paper work off for work and capped the day off with a bear and a game of football on TV. Chicago was playing against another team and even though he thought they couldn't play for shit he knew that probably most of Chicago was watching this and had been anticipating the game for weeks. It wasn't until ten a clock at night where the game was interrupted by a breaking news story and as the first word FLORRICK came up he groaned. _What has Peter done now?_

Except this time it wasn't focused on Peter, it was focused on Alicia and he found himself sitting up curiously. The reporter spoke "**It has been reported that earlier on today the ex-wife of Governor of Illinois Peter Florrick was spotted this morning in New York where she currently lives with Oscar nominee and actor Dean Cooper." -**The pictures show **"As you can see in the photos displayed the two were reportedly having lunch together and as they made their way outside they were holding hands and supposedly wearing each other's clothes. Alicia Cavanaugh and Peter Florrick have been separated for a year now and the divorce was recently finalised sometime five months ago. Mr Cooper and Miss Cavanaugh have given no statement to the media at this moment but this relationship, shown in the photos believes to be true as a source that lives near Mr Cooper believes that Miss Cavanaugh has been spending a large amount of time at Dean Cooper's penthouse downtown Manhattan in New York City." **-Another photo of Alicia shows in which she's sitting on Dean's work chair on his film set with her phone in her hands. **"We believe that the two have only recently met and have formed a close relationship and this current photo displayed was reportedly taken a week ago during the filming of the second movie the edge of tomorrow. Miss Cavanaugh and Mr Cooper have been seen having numerous after work dinners with the cast of the film and also the attorney and mother of two has been reportedly in a relationship with him for a month or two. It's not official but it seems as though the ex-first lady of Illinois has become the new Mrs Cooper of the decade. **The voice of the woman fades in Will's ears as he watches the footage of Alicia and Dean walking hurriedly between the crowd of photographers surrounding them. He knows it's her, this isn't some woman who looks exactly like Alicia, he can recognise her face from anywhere and her brown hair of course. He's seen her in those long tight jeans with those high heels on before but he doesn't recognise the rather large hoodie she's wearing and that's when he realises that it must be _his. _The footage show's Dean assisting her in the car and then running over to the other side and getting in, the camera goes up close towards the window and Alicia is covering her face with her hand while her other hand is holding _his. _Will feels his stomach turn as he realises what _this_ is. He can't believe his eyes, the news update doesn't stay for long and goes straight back to baseball but Will finds himself uninterested in anything else, he's absolutely flabbergasted. Of course Will knows who Dean Cooper is, actually, a few of the movies he has done are some of Will's favourite's but now, he finds himself having no sense of liking towards the man. His brown golden hair and bulky fit body is almost sickening, and he's what, five years younger than Alicia? Of all people? Why did he have to go for Alicia? Anyone, he could have had anyone and he chooses fucking Alicia Cavanaugh?

Will quickly jumps on his computer, with every angry breath he takes he feels all the more guilty. Why the hell should he care? It's not like he made much of an effort in stopping her from going. He pauses as he reaches the chum hum website and considers maybe just shutting the screen down but after a moment he can't find the sanity to just let it go. He slowly types in the name _Dean Cooper _and sure enough a load of recent updated photos show of him and Alicia, the same ones that were on TV but this time there's one of them in what Will can only assume is Dean's Porsche car. Alicia would never drive or buy one of those things and he suddenly feels what she must have felt all those weeks ago when she witnessed for the first time him and Tammy kissing; jealousy and heartache. He didn't actually think she would move on so fast and he wonders if it were a cause of their argument that resulted in her going to that man.

**Alicia**

She spoke to Eli and as assumed he already knew and she could clearly hear the anger in his voice build through the phone but she used her normal technique on him in which putting things straight and he seemed to calm down. The next person she tried to call was of course Owen and the kids but there was no answer and she found herself getting more and more worried especially because Peter also had no idea where they were. It was Dean's calm tone that managed to compose her and later on as Owen finally answered the damn phone the first thing that came out of his mouth was "You have some explaining to do"

"Owen, why haven't you been answering the damn phone? I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages, where's the kids"

"Yes, Alicia calm down. We just got back from picking Zach up at Nisa's house, she lives out of Chicago" –he explained and jumped straight to the point "I can't believe you didn't tell me about this sis? Oh my god, can you imagine my face when I listened to Eli Gold's voicemail and then switched on the TV, Zach and Grace are going mad by the way"

That last sentence sent her heart drop, she groaned and covered her face "Oh god, Owen, what's going on over there? Do they hate me?"

Her last question made Owen utterly confused "What? Are you kidding? They're going crazy happy, although they're a little pissed that you haven't told them and quite frankly Alicia, I am so pissed!" she heard him giggle "So tell me, is he cool? Wait wait wait, the more important question, how is he in bed?" Alicia couldn't help but suffer a mild laughter "Hey babe have you seen my…" her eyes widened and she quickly put her index finger up to shut him up as he walked in the room but it was too late, Owen already heard through the phone and as expected he went crazy.

"Oh my god!" he yelled through the phone and Alicia winced slightly as the noise hurt her ears. She could hear another voice in the background similar to Grace's wanting to know what he was freaking out about. "He called her babe! He called her babe!" he yelled and he could hear Grace gasp in somewhat of shock.

Alicia groaned and covered her face in exhaustion. _This cannot be happening, oh god no, please. _

"Owen, put Grace on the phone" she instructed

"Mom?" she sounded calm so that was a good sign

"Hey sweetie, you guys alright?" she asked anxiously

"Yes mom, were fine. Why didn't you tell us you were dating Dean Cooper?" Alicia couldn't help but chuckle at the way Grace said his name.

"Honney it's a long story, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way, seriously, we had no idea about the…" –Grace interrupted.

"Its fine mom, don't worry about it. Are we going to meet him in the holidays?" she asked expectantly making Alicia chuckle lightly

"I don't think so Grace, he has plans for the holidays and were not really that serious okay sweetie? I need you to understand"

"Its okay mom, I get it" she said making Alicia smile. She loved her daughter so much for understanding and being so mature about everything.

"Okay, can you put your brother on the phone please" she instructed and with a few murmured words Zach finally answered with somewhat of a casual attitude "Hey mom"

"Hi honey, everything alright over there?" she asked hesitantly

"Yeah, it's alright. How are you? How come you didn't tell us anything?" he asked curiously and Alicia sighed

"I didn't think.." –she hesitated and grasped for the right words "I wasn't ready" –that seemed like a better alternative than saying, were not actually in a relationship, were friends with benefits. "It's a long story, I'm sorry for you guys finding out the way you did, how is everything over there? The press isn't hounding into you guys again right?" she heard Zach chuckle and took that as a no.

"No mom, everything's fine, I think it was just a surprise that's all. I think the whole of Chicago has seen it though" he giggled and she furrowed her eyebrows confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well apparently the breaking news update came on in the middle of the Chicago championship live football game, it wasn't on for long though. You looked really happy by the way mom" he commented and the realisation of his first words hit her. _The football game, Will, Cary, Diane, Kalinda, everyone in Chicago and Will Will Will! Oh god_

"Hello mom?" Zach said through the phone bringing her back to reality

"Yes Zach, honey can you put your Uncle Owen on the phone and Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you in two weeks okay?"

"Yes mom, we can't wait. Love you"

"I love you too" she said warmly and heard him throw the phone in Owen's direction

"So, this guy, were going to meet him when we arrive in New York?" Owen said expectantly

"No Owen" –she groaned "You are not going to meet him. Now, how has everything been?"

She heard him laugh "You do realise you ask me this same question every day right Alicia?" he said and she rolled her eyes amusingly

"Well yes Owen, I am living miles away from my own children so yes, I would ask that question, wouldn't you?" she said sarcastically and he scoffed into laughter

"They're practically adults Alicia. Zach has been in college for nearly two years and Grace is off to Harvard in two months"

"A month and a half" –she reiterated much to Owen's amusement

"Yes okay, back to this hubby of yours. You haven't answered my question"

"No, back to the kids" she said sternly "I'll see you guys in two weeks right? Grace has her finals this week so you're the mathematician and teacher, make sure she has everything up to date" she instructs making Owen laugh

"Yes, god Alicia, just like I say every day, she is doing great." Owen repeats

"Okay, look I better let you go, it's late, make sure Grace does well okay?"

"Yes okay goodnight sis, love you"

"Goodnight and I love you too, oh an Owen?"

"Yes"

"He's great in bed" she laughs along with him before hanging up and facing Dean's amused facial expression as he sits on the couch with the TV remote in his hands.

"Who's great in bed?" he asks curious.

"No one in particular" she smirks and sighs against the couch. "You do realise everyone thinks were in a relationship right?" she asks somewhat curiously. This is really the last thing she's wanted and now the whole world thinks they're dating.

He nods and shrugs "who cares what they think"

"I care what they think" she states honestly "It's not like we can tell the whole world that were just close friends who happen to be sleeping together. They'll think you're the biggest dochebag of all dochebags" she says making him laugh

"Since when did you care what they think of me?" he says amusingly and she stares at him in shock

"Since you and I became friends."

"Well, let's just see where it goes. Your right, we definitely won't tell them about our 'relationship' but we could just see how it plays out. Soon another story will come along and they'll forget about it" he implies

She crawls over to his side sneakily and jumps on him taking him by surprise. "I think your right but you know what?"

"What?"

"To be honest I don't think you've gotten much exercise today slacker" she said making him grin

"That's because you've been a big distraction, see, this is why we only see each other on the weekends" he explains

"Well let's test these arms out huh? I bet you can't carry me all the way upstairs?" she laughs heartedly as he picks her up abruptly and carries her on the shoulder, her laugh echoing through the apartment.


	8. Chicago

**Incase you've skipped all the chapters to the last one (which Is what I usually do), I've updated two, so go back to number eight if you haven't read it yet:) Enjoy**

* * *

Three weeks later

**Will**

He felt like his life was playing out in slow motion and he couldn't make it go any faster. He and Tammy were having fun but that's all it was, just fun and Tammy didn't seem to mind. Everywhere he looked he saw Alicia and that stupid movie star. The paparazzi photos were on TV, on the newspapers, printed out on magazines, it just never ended and Will couldn't help but look and read the stupid articles. There were a variety of photos of them two now and it was official, they were obviously together judging from the photos of them kissing and holding hands. It sucks to be in love with someone who is with someone else and Will suddenly think's that this must be similar to how Alicia felt when she saw Tammy's tongue down his throat. He heard that the florrick kids were spending Christmas and New Year's in New York with their mother and he couldn't help but wonder if Alicia was going to introduce Dean to her kids. Will hoped that wasn't the case, because if that were to happen then that would mean the couple were serious, that would mean she loved him and he was praying that that wasn't the circumstance.

But Will had more things to worry about, the economy wasn't doing so well and more and more law firms were going bankrupt. Thank god Lockhart Gardner and Cavanaugh and Agos weren't one of them but it still worried them and Diane as well as Will were going into warrior mode. He didn't necessarily know how he would do that with all the other shit going on his life but he did promise Diane that he would step his game and he's been trying his hardest these last couple of months and he's been doing considerably well. The Gala was in a week and he already had his tux ready, he invited Tammy for the company and to be honest, he was secretly hoping Alicia was to come. He hadn't heard anything from Cary except that they accepted their invitation and Cary was definitely attending.

The looks he was getting from Diane and Kalinda were starting to get extremely frustrating especially when there was a new picture of Dean and Alicia released. He wanted more than anything for Alicia to be happy; he always wanted that but he didn't know why he was so frustrated with the fact that she seemed to be moving on and dismissing him out of her life completely. He knew he had no right to be thinking these thoughts considering he was with Tammy but he couldn't help it. The love of his life was dating a celebrity so it wasn't like he could dismiss that fact out of the equation.

**Alicia**

She loved New York but there were times in the day where she missed home. New York was similar to Chicago in terms of the tall buildings but it wasn't the same. The air wasn't the same, the people definitely weren't the same and the food tasted a little different. Grace and Zach spent two weeks with her in New York as well as Veronica and Owen but they didn't stay long. Owen and her mother had to go back home and Grace was already packed for Harvard and was leaving Monday morning. Zach was flying out Sunday night; he wanted to spend as much time with Nisa in Chicago before he would leave for Georgetown. It was a fantastic two weeks of spending bliss with her children; they did numerous things together, just like old times. They did a lot of driving around the greater part of New York, exploring and shopping. They went to Times Square New Year's Eve and watched the ball drop. The kids didn't seem to mind that Alicia wasn't going to introduce her 'boyfriend' to them any time soon; that really was non-negotiable and they didn't really ask much questions about him anyway, she was extremely grateful. Speaking of Dean, he spent his short amount of time back home in Los Angeles and was flying back to New York for work Wednesday, she had to laugh at the coincidental good timing that came with his arrival; the kids were leaving Monday morning and he was coming back Wednesday. That was probably the only thing that her and Dean had that Will and Alicia didn't, good timing. She embarrassingly cried at the airport last night as she said goodbye to Zach for another time as he went off back to Chicago to spend a couple of weeks with his girlfriend before returning back to college. Zach didn't seem to mind his mother's tears, he was use to them by now and gave her a big hug and kiss before leaving.

Today, it was Graces turn although Grace seemed pretty nervous herself. She was driving to Harvard and as they stood with the car and bags ready Alicia couldn't find the heart to let go. "Be safe and if you need anything you can always call me, whenever you want." –she assured as she murmured into Grace's hair. "And don't forget, you can always come down and visit me whenever you want" she reiterated and felt Grace laugh against her chest.

"Yes, mom, you've said that a hundred times. I promise to call you when I get there"

Alicia nodded and squeezed extra tight before letting go "Please do and drive safe. Don't drive too fast okay?" she said with tears in her eyes and Grace nodded

"I promise mom. I love you"

"I love you more" she cupped her cheeks and gave one last kiss against the forehead before letting go.

"I'm really happy that you look so happy mom" Grace commented once in the car and Alicia couldn't help but laugh.

"Grace, your mother is a crying mess at the moment and you think I look happy?" Alicia said bringing a laugh out of her

"Well you look happy here in New York but I can tell you miss home" Grace replied and Alicia smiled somewhat willingly

"Your right but I've got four months left so you have four months to put up with my requests for you to come back and visit me whenever you want" Alicia stated sternly and Grace chuckled

"Yes mom, I promise to visit regularly"

"Okay, you better get going. Make sure to call me when you get there and if"-

"If I need anything I'll call you, yes mom I got it. I love you" Grace started the car and Alicia leant in through the window giving one last kiss before saying goodbye and waving out as she drives away.

It wasn't until that Friday night as she laid in Dean's bed she thought about how happy her children seemed to be and felt ecstatic for that reason. They had been through so much in there short life and it made them all the more stronger and made Alicia just love them more than ever. Dean was talking on the phone to what seemed like his boss or producer and as he walked back in the room he sighed and flopped against the bed. "Looks like we have no work for the next week, our director's father passed away" he explained

"Well then that means you'll be able to get some rest" Alicia commented

"That means I'll be doing nothing for the next five days" he reiterated somewhat unhappily and with a sudden thought that came to her mind she smiled. Talk about the timing.

"Well then, if you seem so miserable about it, why don't you come with me to Chicago?" she smirked and he widened his eyes in thought

"I think I might just take you up on that offer" he smirked and climbed on top of her

"Hmmm" she hummed somewhat proudly "Aren't you glad that you have a friend like me who can keep you company with my boring life of running two law firms at once?" she giggled

"I am exceedingly glad that you're around although I expect to get a proper tour of Chicago from the queen of Chicago herself" she laughed loudly at his words until air caught her breath as he trailed wet kisses along her body.

Chicago

As they arrived at Alicia's apartment in Chicago she was extremely surprised that the apartment looked cleaner than it ever had been. She reminded herself to call Owen later on and thank him for everything, she knew that living in her apartment was a better benefit for him considering her apartment is closer to the university he works at and it was also rent free but she still had to thank him for everything, even though her brother can sometimes be annoyingly frustrating he is one of her favourite people in the world aside from Zach and Grace. She picked out a dress from her closet that she had brought from New York weeks ago for the gala and of course, it was one of her favourites. She had told Dean that if he didn't want to, he didn't have to come to the gala and instead stay at the apartment; it was a gala that would be full of lawyers and politicians and boring talk but he just laughed and said he was looking forward to meeting some of her friends for once. To be honest she had to admit that she was nervous, terrified actually. Everyone she knew involved with the law would be there including Peter-her ex-husband… And of course Will, she hadn't heard or seen him since the last time and she really didn't know what to expect especially because he probably, like the rest of the world knew about her new 'supposed relationship'. The party wasn't until later on that night and she figured that she could probably stop by the office and introduce Dean to her work partner considering Cary should probably get a greeting rather than a shocking arrival.

They drove to the office and she listened intensely on all the stories that Dean told her as he remembered coming here a lot when he was a kid. As they were in the elevator she took one glance at him who to be honest looked slightly anxious and bursted into laughter.

"What?" he asked confused

"Hollywood's movie buff is nervous?" she joked but knew that that wasn't the reason, he always had a thing for elevators.

"No" –he said sternly "You know how much I hate elevators and you know how much I hate it when you call me a movie buff" he said making her laugh. She slipped her arm in with his and his fit biceps felt foreign and firm to her.

"I find it funny when you get mad at me" she joked and they laughed as they walked out of the elevator arm and arm and she had to double take as she met the other person standing in the lobby, the smile slipping of her features.

**Will**

He didn't know how many times he and Diane had been at this firm in the last month but it was starting to get ridiculous. They were currently waiting in the lobby for their deposition with Carey Zepps and some other blonde haired new lawyer that was hired a few months ago and was annoyingly good. Diane was checking emails on her phone and he was doing the same when he heard a familiar laugh come out through the elevator and looked up to see Alicia and a well looking man who was obviously _Dean Cooper _laughing, with her arm locked with his. He eyed the guy up and down; the press were right, he was more good looking in real life than on the screen. He was wearing normal sneakers with well fitted jeans and a cashmere cardigan but Will wasn't interested in what the guy was wearing. He saw Alicia double take as she saw him and Diane and she stood there for a few seconds contemplating on what to do until Dean whispered something in her ear that made her nod and smile and then walk towards their way. "Hello Alicia" Diane smiled and Will could tell what Diane was thinking as she eyed Dean up and down and made eye contact with Alicia.

"Hello Diane, Will" she nodded and Will smiled somewhat politely as a response.

"Dean, this is Diane and Will my old bosses" she smirked

"Well I wouldn't say old" Diane smirked as she shook the other man's hand

"It's nice to meet you" Dean said smiling warmly as his firm handshake took Will off guard.

"It's finally nice to meet some friends of Alicia's for once" he commented bringing a laugh out of Diane

They stood there for only a couple of seconds, Dean completely oblivious to the awkwardness before Alicia spoke up again "Are you guys here for the meeting with Carey?"

They both nodded "Yes, will we see you tonight?" Diane asked and Alicia nodded and Will felt his stomach turn. She was bringing him, of course she was.

"Yes, the Shamrock dinner, okay well, I better leave you to it, bye" Alicia smiled nicely before turning away and dragging Dean by the hand.

**Alicia**

As she looked into his eyes for a brief moment she felt her stomach do flip flops. She hadn't made eye contact with him in such a long time and if this were some kind of reaction to seeing him only after a month since her last visit she didn't know how it would be in Four months; four months, the time was slowly disappearing and she found herself questioning what her future was going to be. She knew this thing with Dean had to stop sometime she just didn't know how to but she knew that it wasn't healthy for the both of them.

"Will we see you tonight?" Diane asked bringing Alicia's attention back to reality and the fact that her hand was now entwined with Deans and she could clearly see out of the corner of her eye Will gazing down at it.

"Yes, the Shamrock dinner, okay, well, I better leave you to it, bye" with a quick wave goodbye she sworn out towards her glass office that was unfortunately, just across the room from the conference room so as Diane and Will made their way inside they (Will) could clearly see through the glass wall towards Alicia. She felt her heart pound as she felt Will's gaze on them, Dean was staring out onto the view from Alicia's office while Alicia was flicking her pen on an off nervously. It was when Cary walked out of the elevator probably getting back from court she felt calm enough to move around. "Hey stranger!" Cary said as he walked into the office taking in a big hug from Alicia. She chuckled before letting go.

"Cary this is Dean, Dean this is Cary" she said once letting go and couldn't help but smirk as Cary eyed the man up and down. Everyone located in the firm seemed to be doing that even the girls who were whispering in the other room and Alicia tried not to roll her eyes too much. Dean smiled happily and shook his hand.

"I've heard a lot about you, it's a pleasure to meet you" Dean said and Cary furrowed his eyebrows confused and slightly in awe.

"Well the pleasure is all mine Mr Cooper although I've heard absolutely nothing about you, except from the media of course" he said mainly towards Alicia making Dean Chuckle

"Please call me Dean." He gestured and the two men got along pretty well within five minutes of talking about guy stuff and Alicia found herself bored and gazed out to the view from downtown lost in thought, she smiled as she recalled the memories she's spent there in Chicago, she could easily place the areas and street names from below and she recognised that she was missing home more than ever. The fact that Will could be watching her right now was nerve-racking enough but she was completely dazed off into space until she felt a pair of strong warm arms wrap around her from behind and flinched.

"You seem lost" he murmured into her ear and she felt her heart race as she could see from the corner of her eye Will's gaze firmly locked on her. She chuckled in somewhat falsely at his words and glanced to the side only to see that Kalinda was also in the conference looking like she just dropped in to hand something into Diane and she was also looking their way. Alicia reacted immediately by turning around in Deans arms and facing his face. "I have to stay in here for another couple of hours to discuss some business stuff with the partners, you should go home and have a nap, you must be pretty tired" –she tried her best to work out a good alternative. She felt like she needed some alone time and was hoping Dean would accept her short apology.

"Yea I am, I'll see you this afternoon?" she nodded and pulled away immediately noticing the prying eyes on them through the glass wall.

"Yes, I won't be too long. Get as much sleep as possible and I'll wake you up. You have a big night tonight of listening to boring lawyers talk in medical language" she smirked and he laughed

"It shouldn't be any different than hearing you talk" he grinned as she smacked him against the chest.

"I'll see you later" she threw him the keys and as she moved away he pulled her by the arm against his chest and kissed her. She found herself giggling against his mouth but pulled away as quick as possible and as he left she turned her back against the eyes through the conference room and sat against the couch sighing in exhaustion. She didn't know why she cared about what Will thought after all he was the one who told her he couldn't do this, he was the one who hated her so why couldn't he stop staring at her through the other room? She didn't actually know if he was staring at her but there was just something on the back of her spine that made her shiver as she could feel his touch or his eyes or anything of his. It was one of the reasons she loved him but she tried so desperately not to think about _that_. He was happy now and that's all that matters. She went through a few papers of file work on her office couch and didn't notice the time run out until she heard a knock on the door. She turned and the expression of her face was one he expected. "Keeping yourself busy?" he smirked and she couldn't help but smile. Will was standing by the door unaware if he was welcome so she gestured for him to come in and he took a seat on the couch opposite her. She glanced to the side and noted that the conference room was empty so Diane must have already left. "No" she chuckled "I'm waiting for Cary to come in and discuss some work" –she explained and he nodded and shifted awkwardly.

"How long are you in town?" he asked

"Two days" she said making him chuckle

"That long? Wow" he mocked and she found herself smiling

"Yeah, it's supposed to be kind of like a holiday but I think we've learnt that Chicago is probably not the best vacation place" she mentioned and tensed a little as she mentioned 'we' but Will didn't look hurt and instead laughed a little.

"So, you and Dean Cooper huh?" he smiled wryly but she could clearly see the hesitancy in his body.

She chuckled lightly "Yeah, he's…. he's pretty cool"

Will nodded somewhat understandably "He's seems cool" he replied and Alicia smiled towards his way and as their eyes locked she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Alicia"  
"Will"

They both said at the same time and she found herself blushing as she looked down. "You go" he chuckled and she shook her head "No, you"

"I was hoping we could talk sometime tonight" he gestured and she tilted her head to the side curious

"About what?"

"About everything" he shrugged with a laugh and she could tell by the anxiousness and hesitancy in his body that she knew what he wanted to talk about.

She shook her head "Will" –she started off but he interrupted her

"No Alicia, I don't want to cause an argument, I just want to talk, calmly with you. I would do it here but I think we'd need a bit more privacy" he glanced around and laughed.

"And you think a party would be a better place?" she smirked

"It's a dinner" –he reiterated cheekily and she rolled her eyes amusingly

"Oh yes of course" –you mean a dinner that will have my ex-husband and ex-lover and then my new boyfriend all at once. How great. "I guess we could find somewhere quiet to talk at the venue" she gestured and he seemed to immediately relax. Was he really expecting a different answer from her?

Before he could thank her Cary interrupted with a quiet knock "I'm sorry to interrupt, Alicia the partners are waiting" he gestured apologetically and Will slowly stood up.

"It's okay, I'll see you tonight" Will said with a somewhat relieved smile before leaving the firm and she quietly watched his form as he was walking away. _It was going to be a long night._

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. The Gala

A/N. **I don't want to say much about this chapter because I don't want to spoil it for you but lets just say its very 'dramatic'. I've been sick and in bed all week so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Enjoy the long chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Alicia**

Her and Dean arrived at the venue a little late, fifteen minutes late to be exact and as they walked in through the doors she told Dean to go and find their table, most likely where Cary was sitting and she went off and to find two glasses of wine but first she went inside the restroom and tried to gather herself. She was nervous; nervous because _he _was here, nervous because her ex-husband was here and his mistress, nervous because she just happened to be here with her 'boyfriend' who happens to be a famous celebrity in which, probably everyone in the room has seen him by now. She gazes at herself in the mirror, her dress is amazing and she knows it. It was a strapless dark blue gown that perfected her curves in all the right places and at the bottom it ended in a small pool. Her back was slightly bear from mid of her back all the way up displaying her porcelain skin. She was wearing a simple diamond necklace with her long golden brown hair hanging out loose covering most of her back, the colour of her hair was starting to fade and her brunette was starting to shine through but she didn't care, she loved the colour that it seemed to be displaying. The brown of her hair was starting to slowly fade but it fitted well with the golden brown and blonde highlighted bits. She took a deep breath before making her way out, grabbing two glasses of white wine and as she walked into the large hall she noticed Cary sitting in the front table while most people around the room were listening to the woman talk on the stage but she could tell that their focus was on Dean who looked like he was having a deep conversation with Carey Zepps. But it wasn't that that caught her attention the most, it was the table next to them. Lockhart Gardner's table. The first person she took notice of was Tammy, she had her arm around Will's chair but his focus, apparently was on Dean's backside. She tensed as she realised that he brought Tammy here and really, she knows she shouldn't be surprised but she couldn't help but feel the anxiety. She walked slowly towards the front and she could feel the heat of people's gaze on her as all of them watched her. She didn't give one look towards Lockhart Gardner's table and chose to ignore them but she met Eli's eyes who was sitting on Peter's table across the room and smiled politely before turning her attention to Dean. She could feel Will's gaze on her from behind as she took a seat next to Dean and as he slipped an arm around her waist she could hear some gasps coming around the room but she was too induced in the fact that Will, Diane, David Lee, Kalinda, Tammy were all watching her very closely.

The woman who was standing on the stage giving her speech introduced Peter and she tensed as Peter made eye contact with her for a brief moment whilst on stage. "Well, this is awkward" Dean whispered in her ear and she couldn't help but giggle. This is gotta be one of the most awkwardest situations she has ever been in; her ex-lover is currently making the evil eye at her new lover while her ex-husband is currently giving the evil eye to her ex-lover and her new one, yep, that's awkward.

Peter was waffling on stage about something to do with Chicago politics and then as he mentioned his daughter's final exams she couldn't help but roll her eyes and shake her head and she tensed as she realised that everyone probably noticed it. Once Peter's speech was finished the room began to fill with noise as they all walked around the venue talking to one another but Alicia found herself staying still whilst listening to the conversation going around in their table. She felt Dean look over his shoulder and wave towards Diane and Will and she felt like she wanted to burst into laughter but she held it in. As Cary started talking to Howard Lineman about Jewish heritage their tables got closer and closer and soon two groups were coincidentally combined. Alicia made eye contact with Will now and then but most of the time they both stayed rather quiet.

"So, Dean, how did you and Alicia meet" David Lee asked gaining everyone's attention even Will. Dean smirked towards Alicia "You don't wanna know" he chuckled and she smiled hesitantly. _Oh god_

"No, please tell us" David insisted and Dean didn't really know what to do so he jumped straight to it.

"Uh… well, her firm was invited to a Broadway after party and so she attended. She spoke to nearly everyone in the room except for me" He said making everyone giggle. She couldn't help but notice Tammy induced into the conversation like it was a taste of honey.

"One of the first thing's she basically said to me was that she couldn't stand actors" he said honestly

"Let's just say, it took me weeks to get her to go out with me" Dean continued and it was the first time she realised his words were true. "It wasn't until I got run over by a car that she told me I was a complete idiot" he said making them furrow their eyebrows worriedly and she and Dean couldn't help but giggle together.

"It wasn't an actual car" –she started "I walked on set and they were filming and the first thing I saw was Tom Cruise trying to run him over, I swear it was hilarious" she said somewhat shyly making them all laugh, even Will.

"So, what's it like being on a movie set Alicia?" Tammy asked first and she hesitated for a moment

"Uh…..well… it's whole lot different from a courtroom that's for sure" she said making everyone chuckle "But it's kind of the same, I mean, there's a lot of yelling" she couldn't help but notice the smirk that Will formed as he heard her words and she smiled hesitantly towards his way. "David knows all about that" Diane commented and bringing a wide smile out of Alicia.

**Will**

He was beginning to think that she wouldn't show up and he kept glancing around catching Diane's curious face. "She's not here yet" she whispered and Will rolled his eyes with a sly smirk forming on his face. He could vaguely hear some whispering from the others behind him and as he took a glance behind him he saw Dean walking in his well-tailored tuxedo towards the table next to them and he saw Cary wave over to Dean. It wasn't long after Dean arrived that Alicia walked in the large room with two glasses of wine and as always she took his breath away. She was beautiful, absolutely stunning and he could tell that she could feel everyone's gaze on her but she walked rather sternly towards her table and as she handed Dean his glass of wine she sat next to him and when he slipped and arm around her waist and started rubbing circles on her bare skin Will felt his stomach turn and queasy.

He tried to keep his eyes on anything else but of course his attention was on her backside. He knew by the way that she was sitting, back straight, spine visible, arms proper that she knew he was right behind her and it made him breathe all the more intense because what he wanted more than anything was to place soft kisses on her back and shoulders. He realised that as their tables got closer and everyone amongst them were talking to each other he found himself in a situation where he couldn't help but listen and talk sometimes among the crowd. He recognised the fact that he and Alicia were the only ones not really talking much and as he would make eye contact with her he felt his stomach do flip flops.

"So, Dean, how did you and Alicia meet?" Will tensed as David brought him and Alicia back to reality from a result of staring into each other's eyes.

"You don't wanna know"

"No, please tell us" David's insistence was beginning to make Will feel irritated, he really didn't want to hear this discussion.

"Uh… well, her firm was invited to a Broadway after party and so she attended. She spoke to nearly everyone in the room except for me" Will couldn't help but form a smile as he imagined Alicia walking around a room full of famous people.

"One of the first thing's she basically said to me was that she couldn't stand actors" -that made Will want to burst

"Let's just say, it took me weeks to get her to go out with me. It wasn't until I got run over by a car that she told me I was a complete idiot" Will felt confused for a second, he got run over? But as he saw Alicia and the guy giggle together he felt more and more nauseous.

"It wasn't an actual car" –she said "I walked on set and they were filming and the first thing I saw was Tom Cruise trying to run him over, I swear it was hilarious" She was talking about people that ordinary people would kill to have a relationship with and as everyone laughed at her words he found himself doing the same. He noted Tammy asking Alicia a question that gained everyone's attention and he found himself laughing as she mentioned something about yelling in the courtroom and then Tammy asked another question and he tensed at the way Alicia and Dean smirked at each other. "Have you considered acting Alicia?" it was obviously a joke but the way Dean smiled at her suggested that she already had a test run which made everyone wide their eyes.

"You've already done it?" Cary said looking for confirmation and she just shrugged which made Will try and suppress the need to choke on his drink.

"Are you serious?" Cary asked again and Will noted Dean smirk before he was about to explain "She came to the set one day a few weeks ago and my boss was going crazy because an actor pulled out last minute and he already knew that she was a lawyer so he asked her to do this small scene and she played my divorce lawyer" –he giggled "It's not a nudity scene or anything like that" he finished and she rolled her eyes much to everyone's amusement.

"It's not a big scene or anything" –she reiterated "It was kind of out of the blue but I was happy to help"

"You'd be good at it" Cary commented cheekily and she rolled her eyes "Shut up Cary."

Time filed by and both Alicia and Will found themselves zoning out of the discussion amongst the table, Will was glancing a lot at her now and then but her attention was for some reason focused down towards her empty glass of wine; she was drawing circles around the crystal glass making it produce a shiny noise and he couldn't help but notice that she looked lost, she looked sad and he knew from the pit of his stomach that he had something to do with it and he felt his heart drop. It wasn't long before she stood up and told Dean that she wouldn't be long before taking off. He wanted to go after her, and maybe, using the current time to talk to her with some privacy but as he perceived both Kalinda and Diane's gaze which fell on him he decided to stay still.

It was only five minutes later that he announced that he was going to the bathroom and he noted that nobody really cared, they were all too engrossed in the topic of conversation, Will could see that Dean was trying to remain quiet but as he was getting bombarded with so many question's around the table it was obvious he felt shelted and Will felt a little sorry for him, just a little. But right now his main focus was finding _her. _As he walked past the doors of the balcony he caught a familiar silhouette leaning beside the balcony staring out into the night with a wine glass in her hand. He walked out while shutting the door, her back was still against his and he figured she must be deep in thought considering she hadn't even heard the door open.

"Enjoying the view?"

**Alicia**

She had to admit, she got a pretty good fright from his words and soft voice which disturbed her from her deep thoughts that were always revolved around one thing, him and her life. She startled frightfully and turned around to face him. He chuckled whilst moving towards her, his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry" he apologized and stood beside her, somewhat the perfect distance while taking in the view from below. She smiled and leant against the edge, looking down towards the ground that was at least five floors down; she felt nervous at the height as she looked down and gripped the edge with her hand for some kind of support. She didn't know what to say, they were the only ones and with the doors shut she considered this as the only privacy they would get. "I didn't actually realise how much I would miss home until I arrived this morning" she started off, her attention focused on the view of the city.

"Is it really all that different from New York?" he asked hesitantly and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I mean, it's kind of the same but the air is different" –she said making him chuckle "The people are way different, I mean, some people walking in the city can be real asssholes" they both laughed at her words.

"Why don't you just come home?" he said softly and turned his head to face her, his words sounded so simple as if she could make the decision with a click of a finger.

She avoided his eyed and kept her gaze straightforward. "What would be the point?" she shrugged and she could see the hurt in his eyes from the corner of her eyes.

"What would I come back to?" she turned to face him and he stared at her curiously, she could see that he wanted to say something but his mouth was unable to form the words.

She turned her head and gazed down at the cars driving past. "My children are both in college and they don't seem to need me anymore. My husband is no longer my husband –thank god- and the firm is doing alright with Cary running it. And then there's New York, I was supposed to only be there for six months but I don't think that's going to work, they still need a year's worth of assistance." –she paused and sighed "I've been thinking about moving there" she says hesitantly and witnesses him shake his head sternly and move closer to her. She can clearly see that he's contemplating on what to say, he looks totally speechless

"Move there? To New York?" he asks and she can't help but suffer a giggle.

"No, New Zealand stupid, yes New York" she says bringing somewhat of a smile to him but his face returning back to its recent features.

"Alicia you can't…" –he pauses but stops at a halt.

She stares at him suspiciously and curiously "I can't what Will?"

He shakes his head once again "You can't move to New York, your home is here and you'll miss it. Trust me I know, I've done it before. You can't do this Alicia, you'll regret it" he states much to her exhaustion that is written all over her face.

"Why can't I go Will?"

"Because…. It just wouldn't be right….. you just, you can't" the babbling in his tone is unbearable. She's hoping for him to say the words, words that are enough to keep her in New York for the remaining four months but she knows that she can't force him to say it.

"Why!"

"Because I need you!" he admits taking her off guard. Those weren't the words she was expecting and they're also not enough.

"Because you need me?" –she says with a short breath of a laugh full with shock, frustration and exhaustion. "Two and a half months ago you hated me, a month ago you somewhat 'liked me' and now you're telling me you need me? What's it gonna be next month Will? You love me?"

He stares at her in utter shock with realisation forming in his features and as he takes his time to respond she turns her head away and faces down sighing in frustration.

"Alicia" he says trying to gain her attention but her eyes are currently laced on the glass she has in her hand. He moves quickly, untying the glass from her hands and placing it on the balcony. "Alicia look at me" he instructs softly, standing right in front of her. She closes her eyes in exhaustion before facing his. She can see all the emotion pouring out of his eyes and as he cups her chin and places a soft kiss on her lips she finds herself tensing. She doesn't know what this is but it feels good.

"You can't move away to New York because… because I love you" he finally says and she feels tears spring in her eyes especially because of the fact that she's wanted to hear those words for so long but she to some extent feels like it's too late now. His soft calm voice brings her back to the present.

"These last couple of months have been, excruciating Alicia. I can't stop thinking about you, I don't like it when I'm not with you. I don't like the idea of you miles away from me and I don't like the idea of you moving away, completely" –he winces his eyes trying to dismiss the idea. "I don't like it when I see you with someone else" –she shakes her head about to protest but he stops her "I don't like it when I see you with any guy even Cary" he admits with a smile. "This morning when I watched you and Cary hug I wanted to be the one inhaling the scent of your hair and then when Dean hugged you from behind, I swear I wanted to punch something. I am completely and utterly in love with you Alicia and I should never have let you go, I know that now" he pauses searching for any sign of hesitation but all he can see is nothing in her eyes and he doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. "What we have is too strong and important to let go, I know you feel it too" he closes the small distance with pulling her against his chest and looking straight into her eyes. "I can see when you look into his eyes that you don't feel love, maybe love as in friendship but It's not the same, he doesn't deserve you.." –she stops him by shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"Do you realise what you're saying Will? Your girlfriend is in the other room and you're telling me you love me? How do I know you mean this Will? How do I know you're not saying this because you just don't want me out of your life completely? We have people in the other room who if they were to see us right now they would be heartbroken. I need to know that what you're saying is real because last time…" he stops her and leans forward, their faces only inches apart from each other.

"Alicia please" he begs her to understand him "I LOVE you" –"I don't believe you!" she shoots back and steps away and the shock and water forming in his eyes is enough for her to realise that she's hurt him but she can't give into him just now, she needs to know more. "It was so easy for you to just let me go in your apartment that day" –she starts off, her voice breaking. "And then I came back a month later, that day in court and you were already sticking your tongue down Tammy's throat! Do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep after that Will? And you wanna know who got me through it? -Him!" –she pointed towards the inside of the doors. "You have no right to say that he doesn't deserve me…" she paused and grasped down towards the ground, she couldn't bear to look into his sulky pleading eyes anymore.

**Will**

It was like getting a knife stabbed into his stomach as he heard every single word she spoke. _She thought it was easy for him to watch her walk away? She thought he didn't love her? She thought that he and Tammy were a couple way before. She thought that he hated her so much he didn't even want to fight for them. _It was all **mixed signals** and **bad timing **and his heart dropped as she mentioned that she cried herself to sleep and then the part of Dean bringing her back to life was also heart breaking but not as crushing as her first words. He was breaking, inside and out and he was absolutely gobsmacked. "Alicia" his voice broke "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in that way, please Alicia" he said as she shook her head and stepped away. "You have to believe me. I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was hurting this bad. I wanted to tell you, really I did, I just didn't know how to and I'm glad that you've gotten to know someone as great as Dean is but I love you and I know you're not willing to believe that right now but I'm going to prove it to you for the rest of my life, if you just give me a chance.." he paused and was begging for her to meet his gaze but she kept it focused on his feet. "Another chance" he repeated.

"Another chance so you can walk away again?" she mumbled as she finally faced his eyes and he shook his head but before he could continue she interrupted. "I am not going to let you back in my life only to watch you walk out when things get tough and you can't find the energy to fight for us anymore. I get why it was hard for you to respond the way I wanted you to two months ago but what I don't get is why you didn't fight. Why you couldn't have just picked up the phone Will? Or why you went and jumped into a relationship with Tammy before or after?" she shook her head. "I don't care. What I do care is the fact that your girlfriend is in the other room and you're out here telling me you love me?. So if you love me Will, prove it because I'm leaving in two day's and I don't kn…" It was obvious that she didn't know what was happening but one moment she was babbling and the next moment Will's lips were glued to hers into a passionate kiss. He could feel her sink into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her extra tight and he was sure she felt a little tight squashed in his arms but he didn't care; he needed her to know just how much he needed her, just how much he loved her. The kiss was so passionate and loving between them that he heard her moan under his lips making him squeeze her extra tight and relish the taste of her lips. It wasn't until they pulled their lips away from each other that he was the first to speak. "I love you Alicia" his voice breaks

"I am sure of that more than I'm sure of anything else. You have to believe me. And yes, I know that Tammy is in the other room but I don't love her and Tammy and I, were not, you know, together.." she furrows her eye brows confused.

"You're not?" he shakes his head as a response and as she realises his words she can't help but burst into laughter. He obviously seems taken aback and smiles as she laughs. "What?"

"It's just, that's exactly similar to Dean and I.." she explains shyly and can't help but notice the smile spread across his face. She suddenly feels like he might do something cliché and lift her up and spin her around but as she stares into his eyes all she can see is the love pouring out of them and it's then that she realises he actually does love her and is somewhat crazy about her. She still doesn't understand why he couldn't have just picked up the phone but nevertheless she's glad she has him back in her life; completely. She takes the opportunity to peck his lips softly. "I love you" she finally whispers against his mouth and as his smile spreads even wider against her mouth she feels like taking a hold of his hand and running away but she has to face the reality of all of this. "I love you too" he replies and she steps back glancing around. They're still completely alone and nobody is able to see them through the doors. "We have to do something about this" she gestures.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to tell them, Dean and Tammy" she explains hesitantly and she can clearly tell that he can read her clearly like a book and that as she mentions Dean's name the fact of hurting him is unbearable. He nods his head "Okay, I will tell Tammy tonight" he promises and she nods her head considerably before pondering on her own answer.

"I'm going to talk with Dean tonight" she finally says making Will feel at slight ease. "I'm going back to New York in two days, I don't know what Dean's going to do but I was hoping we could talk properly, before I leave? Just you and I" she proposes and the wide smile on his face portrays everything she needs to know. He nods his head and she sighs deeply while looking down. He brushes her cheek and kisses the crown of her head. "Is everything alright?"

She finally faces up towards his concerned looking face and nods her head with a hesitant loving smile. "We should go inside now?" she says and he nods his head but before she moves away he pulls her into his body and kisses her passionately one in where she responds by doing the same.

**Alicia**

They walk back inside with somewhat of happy faces but before Will can follow her he quickly says he won't be long and heads off towards the restroom while she snatches two glasses of wine for an excuse of her absence and heads back to the table. Dean is seated staring curiously around the area and she slips beside him. "Sorry I took so long, I bumped into an old friend of mine" –she lies and she notes from the corner of her eye Diane's willingness to roll her eyes with that grin she has on her face. Judging from the fact that Will was also away she takes in the fact that Diane probably has an idea on where the both of them were.

"No problem, wanna dance?" he gestures immediately and she seems taken aback but as she glances around she notes that most of the people around the room are dancing to some slow piano song.

"Uhh, sure" she says slightly dumbstruck and as she stands up he leads her to the floor. She feels the bundle of nerves stir in her body as she sways with Dean around the room and gazes around the room looking for _him. _But he's nowhere in sight and she notes that Tammy is currently talking to some other guy on another table. Dean snaps her out of her searching.

"You know, if I was to be sure, it wouldn't be hard to recognise that you've been lost all day. What's up?" he asks softly and she furrows her eyebrows confused as she stares into his eyes before falling into the sense of total utter guilt.

"Oh Dean, I'm so sorry, oh god I feel horrible" he laughs at her words

"Don't sweat on it, what's going on?"

"It's sort of complicated" –complicated is an understatement.

"I think I can keep up" his smile is one that she's come to love and trust in the last month and she feels grateful that he's wary of her personal life. "Men troubles?" he guesses and she stares at him in somewhat of shock making him laugh.

"I know something's up Alicia, ever since we arrived in Chicago this morning you've been someplace else. Is it your ex-husband?" he asks and she stares at him in disbelief before giggling and shaking her head.

"No –hell no- it's someone else" she explains quietly and glances around. It's the first time she's noticed that they're the only ones on the dance floor; everyone else has disappeared back to their tables and some of them are even staring towards her and Dean; of course they are. She still can't see Will anywhere and she's beginning to get worried. Dean's voice brings her attention back to him.

"Is he here?" he asks softly and she nods sadly. He lifts her chin up to face him "What's going on Alicia? You look miserable"

"This has to end" she says and something like realisation and understandment hit's him in the eyes. "I don't want to lose you Dean" she whispers honestly and searches for any sign of hurt in his eyes but the sweet sympathetic smile that spreads across his face suggests otherwise. "I don't want to lose you either"

She forms a happy smile and looks down sighing in exhaustion. "We're always going to be friends Alicia, even when you've moved back here and I've gone back to LA, will make sure to see each other" he assures and she grips her hands on his shoulders even tighter. "You are one amazing man Mr Cooper" she grins and he laughs heartedly before staring back at her. It's the first time they've stared at each other in this way and it may not be love as in romantically but it's definitely friendship wise; they have both become confidants in each other in the last month and she's glad she has someone like him in her life. She tips her heals and connects her lips with his and its odd. It's odd because most of their kisses are fun and exciting but this one is loving and it's not a kiss full of promises and beginnings; it's a kiss based on a goodbye. She knows that Dean understands this and she appreciates it more than he'll ever know.

They lose themselves in each other's embrace and as they let go he smiles tenderly and kisses her forehead. "I'll get the car ready" she whispers and he nods his head and heads off towards their table grabbing their belongings and saying goodbye to Cary and the rest of them. As she turns to walk off towards the hall she catches Will standing by the door, his expression full of mix of redemption, hurt, realisation, and sympathy. Her heart stops for a second.

**Will**

As he walked back out of the bathroom and headed towards the main room the first glance he took was towards their table, expecting to see Alicia there but there were only the usual, Diane, Cary, David Lee. David seemed to be having a very deep conversation with Howard Lienman as they were looking towards the dance floor. He followed their gaze and he took in the fact that Alicia and Dean were swaying in circles together (alone) and having a deep conversation. He tensed and suddenly hoped that it was the conversation he and Alicia talked about telling Dean and Tammy but as a wide smile grew on Dean's face he suddenly thought that that wasn't the alternative. So many thoughts entered Will's mind as he watched them from a far. _Was she playing him all along? Was she having second thoughts? Was she inlove with Dean?_

He watched as she leant her head down disappointed and Dean lifting her chin up to grasp her attention. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there but he was sure that nobody had seen him considering he had a pretty good hiding spot but as he saw Alicia walking towards his way and then making eye contact with him; it was too late to run away. He noted the pain in her eyes but he still didn't know what to think. He still believed that she loved him and he'd never let that go but the realisation of her connection with Dean has hit him rock hard.

He watches her as she walks hastily towards him, her eyes starting to well up with tears and he moves to the side to get away from the opening of the door. "It's not what you think" she finally says as they're standing in the corner. Will is about to object but she interrupts "I told him" she says sternly.

"I told him that it has to end, I told him everything, he knows that I'm in love with someone else, he knows that I've been thinking about you this whole time and I didn't even have to tell him. He just knew and he took it pretty well, he was actually really great about it" she says and he furrows his eyebrows confused. The realisation of her words suddenly reduce him to becoming calm and stable again.

"I don't know what got into me Will, it may have been the fact that it was our last time but the kiss…" –he interrupts her.

"You love him" it's not really a question but a confirmation. He can see that it's clearly the first time she's realised it as well.

"I love you more" she whispers honestly and he smiles tenderly.

"I know."


	10. Goodnight my love

A/N **Thanks for the reviews again. First of all, I typed this up really fast, so if by any means it doesn't make sense or the spelling is bad blame the tiredness of my eyes lol. I know some of you fell in love with the Dean character and evidently I did as well but we all knew that this was a Willicia story. But don't WORRY! Dean will be popping up from time to time in the next chapters... I know (from some of the reviews) that some of you were slightly confused as to why I made the whole Dean and Alicia thing only to have it knocked down but I didn't want the O.C character to just be a fling because my Alicia doesn't just jump into any ones bed haha, and also Dean plays an important role in the storyline and plus, he's just too hot to not fall in love with HAHA! Please review when done, every comment counts.**

* * *

**Alicia**

It was one of the most successful nights in her personal life where she and Will finally acknowledged their feelings towards one another. She was still wary of his feelings towards her; she knew he loved her but it just felt slightly confusing to her that it took them this long to get it out and she had to admit that, other than bad timing she was partly the reason for most of their obstacles but there was also the fact that Will never admitted his true feeling towards her. She told Will that she would call him sometime the next day and they would possibly meet up with each other; they had a lot of things to talk about primarily the fact that she would be staying in New York for another three to four months. She didn't know how they'd both deal with that obstacle but she was more than willing to make a plan. She and Dean left the party earlier than everybody else and as they arrived back to her apartment she instructed him to stay overnight instead of flying out first thing that night. They talked a bit more about her decision to drop everything and it was the first time she told him about Will. As they sat on her couch in front of the playing TV she told him her deepest secrets she shared with Will. She told him that Will had always been her first love, she told him everything about Georgetown and the memories she held close to her heart. She told him about the affair four years ago and the problems that came with it; the consequences they could possibly have endured if the affair was to continue which is why she broke it off. She told him the real reason she left Lockhart Gardner to start her own firm and that it had nothing to do with wanting to create something for herself but she also said that even through the mess she had caused she didn't regret starting her own business.

Although it wasn't just a conversation based on Will; she and Dean discussed so many thing's regarding their personal life on a daily basis that it was normal to have these types of conversations with him. That was what she loved about their friendship, she could tell him anything and he could do the same with her. They talked for what seemed like hours and instead of climbing into bed with each other like wild animals like they used to do, as an alternative she fell asleep on his shoulder on the couch and they stayed like that for the rest of the night until they both awoke and as he was packing his bags she texted Will and asked if she could meet him later on that night. She was supposed to meet up with Owen during the day; she wasn't looking forward to it because she knew all he would want to talk about is her personal life but she figured she could put up with his blabbering mouth for a few hours, after all he was her lovable amazing brother.

She was going to take Dean to the airport but he mentioned that he wanted to stop by a friends place before leaving for the airport, much to her disappointment; she wanted to see him off but it seemed like he wanted her to in his words 'fix yourself up before going after prince charming' he said making her laugh. As his taxi arrived they stood inside the quiet lobby of her apartment building and she shed a few tears in which staining the shoulder of his sweatshirt. "Will talk and meet up as much as possible Alicia, were always going to be good friends and if I need any legal help I know where to go"

"I know, and I'm sorry once again Dean, you're an amazing guy don't you forget that" –she instructed sternly. "And if any one hurts you consider themselves sued for potential violation in misconduct" she said and he couldn't help but laugh at her words.

"You'll be the first I call when I need legal advice. You're an amazing person Alicia, don't let anyone tell you any different" she smiled through her glistened eyes and hugged him again.

"Thank you Dean, for everything" she whispered in his ear and she knew he recognized what she was specifically referring to. She wasn't just thanking him for understanding but for everything he had done for her in the last couple of months and the fact that he brought her back to life when she was feeling down made her cherish him even more.

"Will see each other soon" he reassured once letting go and she nodded and walked him outside to the waiting car. He gave her one last soft kiss against the cheek and with that slid inside the back of the taxi, she waved out to him as he drove away and made her way back up to her apartment.

**Will**

He hadn't felt this happy in a long time and he knew it had something to do with Alicia, actually it had everything to do with Alicia. She was the only person in this whole entire universe who could reduce him to being this happy by a single kiss and a single promise. He had to admit that he felt pretty nervous with the fact that she and Dean would be alone that night, he didn't know why he felt slight anxiety, probably because he was a guy that Alicia also loved? Will knew that Alicia's words last night of stating that one sentence that made his heart fill was true; she did love Will more and wanted to be with him as soon as possible, they just had a few things to deal with. He broke his relationship off with Tammy the moment the party was over and he thought she honestly wouldn't care, after all they were only sleeping together but she threw in her objections and accusations one in which was all full of claims towards this being about Alicia. She also told Will that he needed to get over himself, that he was a doochebag and Alicia had already moved on and that he didn't deserve Alicia but he just ignored her. During that night of laying alone in bed and staring towards the ceiling he started to think that Tammy was right, he was, in some alternative in this odd universe, he is a scumbag. He's treated many people indifferently to make his way up to the top, he's manipulated and swayed people into thinking he was a good man but ultimately screwing them over but he knows that if there were anyone in this world who could render him in the desire of becoming a better person it would be Alicia. She can sometimes also screw people over as well but deep down she'll always have that amazing kind heart that nobody else who Will knows has the power to hold and he knows that he isn't the only one who sees this. Diane also sees the amazing beautiful side of this woman, Kalinda, Cary, Eli, Peter, Dean they all know it and have witnessed it from time to time. It's Alicia who sees all the parts of him he didn't even know existed, it's her that points out the good parts of him that he hid away for so long. It's Alicia who see's the good in the clients –their families –their life stories. She's always seen the good, she is the good. Like he said all those years ago, he likes himself when she's around him and he doesn't like himself when he's around much people. Even if she doesn't mean to do it intentionally it's her that is urging him to be a better person and his world makes little sense without her in it which is why he's going to fight for her at every chance he can get. Finally.

It's when she texts him for the first time that morning that reduces his happiness ten times greater. _'Good Friday morning here in Chicago huh? ;)… Dean's heading back to New York this morning and I'm meeting with Owen later on. I was hoping we could catch up later on this afternoon? Your place? Love you xo'. _he texted her back immediately with a wide broad smile on his face.

_'__It is definitely a good morning and I can't help but wonder if it has something to do with you. This afternoon is fine with me, I'll be at home after 4. Love you too xo' _it didn't take her long to reply and he couldn't help but chuckle at her next sentence.

_'__Your too modest Gardner, but I'm going to take your opinion on the weather change an accurate judgement considering you're always right. I'll be over around 5, pizza or Chinese takeout?' _he smiled as he recognised this as similar to their old text messages they would share during the affair and it's like being back in time four years ago but this time it's better, it's different, it's fantastic.

_'__I think I tend to agree with you on the whole thing about me being right all the time. Pizza sounds great. See you tonight.'_

_'__Okay, Pizza it is then. See you tonight'. _It was that one sentence_ 'see you tonight' _that made his heart beat with adrenaline and as hard as he tried he couldn't dismiss the wide smile he shared as he walked through his offices that morning.

It wasn't until later on that morning where Will found himself in front of a pile of paper work as he established himself in a very awkward position as his assistant mentioned that Dean Cooper was waiting in the lobby and requested to see him.

**Dean**

He waited patiently in the lobby and found himself in the middle of a conversation with a woman in her late thirties who couldn't stop going on about Dean's work, thankfully he was saved by Will's assistant who came back and declared that Mr Gardner was free. He followed her down the corridors towards Will's office. He didn't know why he wanted to do this and he certainly hadn't told Alicia what he was planning on doing before leaving for the airport but he obtained the fact that nobody else was going to do it so he had to. Some people would say it was stupid to only have known someone for two months and you already hold a strong friendship and that is, in some ways true, it would be impossible but it wasn't for Dean and Alicia. They spent nearly every Sunday together since they met and they'd shared personal things with each other beyond belief therefore she became one of his many confidantes and he didn't have many friends who he could trust.

The surprise and shock written all over Will's face was hilarious but Dean tried his best not laugh. "Thank you" he said to the assistant and she nodded with a sly smile before walking away. Will was already standing up from his seat and leaning against his desk with his hands in his pockets. Dean could clearly see that he was trying his hardest to not look apprehensive as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop and he didn't blame him, this situation was probably very intimidating, for the both of them, even Dean. As Dean took one glance to the side he could clearly see what looked like Will's friends Diane as well as the rest of them staring at them suspiciously so he just came out with it. "I'm not here to punch you over or anything, I just want to talk" he said with a smile that demonstrated the fact that he wanted to burst into laughter. Will visibly seemed to relax and formed a hesitant smile.

"Sure, take a seat" he gestured towards the couch and the two men sat very awkwardly opposite each other, both their body languages leaning forward with their hands rested on their knees.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Will was the first to speak although he already knew the answer.

"Alicia" –bingo

"Okaaayyy" Will said slowly. He didn't know how much Dean knew about them but he was willing to go for an average amount of what Dean could possibly know.

"Alicia and I talked last night and she told me everything so you don't have to be tense with the situation, like I said before, I'm not here to create a fight but rather set things straight" –that didn't sound so well.

Dean shook his head "I mean, not in that way. Oh god, I'm terrible at these things" he said bringing a laugh of Will.

"I am well aware that you and Alicia have known each other for a very long time and judging from all the stuff she told me last night you two a very close." He started off but paused as he couldn't help but notice all the prying eyes of work colleagues as they were staring at the two through the glass panel. Will noticed his attention and stood up to move towards the window and quickly shutting the curtains. "Sorry about them" he said before sitting down and waiting for him to continue.

"It's okay, I'm just going to come out with it considering I have a plane to catch" –he chuckled but noticed that Will was still staring at him suspiciously. _Can't this guy take a joke?_

"Alicia and I have only known each other for only a couple of months and I know that's not a very long time but we've grown a strong friendship and I saw how unhappy she was all those months ago, I thought it was just something to do with her ex-husband but turns out that wasn't the case. I don't necessarily know what went on with you and Alicia all those months ago but I don't want to see her hurt again….. that's why I've come here today" he finished hesitantly and witnessed something as realisation form in Will's features. Will shook his head about to object but Dean jumped in first.

"I know you obviously care about her a lot and she evidently cares for you a lot as well but that doesn't necessarily mean you won't hurt her does it? Because I think you know more than anybody else that she's been through enough and she deserves the best so I'm hoping you won't hurt her again or cause her to become down like she was before, like I said, I don't know what happened but I just know that she was hurt.." he said hesitantly and gave leeway for Will to respond.

Will was clearly slightly speechless but he already knew what he had to say. "I love her" –it came out slightly abrupt and the smile playing on Dean's lips suggested that he already knew that alternative. Will sat up more stiffly and regained his staunchness.

"Alicia is probably the most important person in my life right now and I can assure I'm not going to give up on her again or hurt her" –Dean took that as what happened between the two all those months ago. "I'm in love with her, I mean I thought I knew what love was, I cared about woman but I don't think I ever loved them and that's because it was only ever her. I think about her all damn time" –that made Dean smile "I don't like it when I'm not with her, I don't like it when she's unhappy and I don't like the thought of her being alone which is why I'm glad that she's had someone like you to talk to but I can assure you, she won't ever be hurt again –not under my watch anyway. And I really am glad you two have grown close but you don't have to worry" –he added and Dean nodded with a tense smile.

"That's good to know, I mean really it is. I hope you guys work it out because I heard it's been a long time" he said making Will chuckle.

"It has, literally"

"Okay well…. That's all I came here for" he said as he stood up and Will nodded and followed him towards the door.

"I appreciate you coming here Dean, I really do, and I'm glad she has someone like you in her life" he said rather awkwardly and Dean nodded.

"I just care for her and want the best" he replied brining a genuine smile out of Will, he followed him outside his office to make sure that Diane and the rest of them knew he was alright and that they hadn't killed each other. Dean shook his hand very firmly "It was good seeing you again" he said rather loudly so that the rest of them heard him and Will nodded returning the handshake before watching the man leave, he caught a questioning eyebrow from David Lee and rolled his eyes before walking back into his office. He sat against his desk chair and his thoughts started to drift off into _her. _All he wanted to do in this moment was hold her and smell her familiar scent. Last night wasn't enough, they only had at least fifteen minutes together but it was one of the best fifteen minutes of his life; he finally opened up to her, he finally told her he loved her and that there was no one else. Dean's visit was just what he needed to recognise just how much he couldn't live without her and he was willing to wait three, four months for her to come back from New York; he pained 20 years, what was the harm in a few more months? He was truly glad that Alicia had a friend like Dean but he was more than grateful of the fact that he wasn't too late and that she hadn't fell head over heels for a guy that wasn't Will.

It felt like the longest day of his life but five a clock finally rolled around and as he heard the familiar knock of her gentle hand he jumped up from what he was doing and headed towards the door with one thing in mind.

**Alicia**

Her day was probably one of the most exhausting she had experienced in a long time. There was Dean's farewell this morning and then she had to listen to her brother blab about her life and what she shouldn't and should have done. She told Owen everything which included the discussion she had with Will last night, the conversation her and Dean had as well and talked about everything she had done in the last three months. Of course Owen was supportive of her decisions but that didn't change the fact that he was pissed for not getting a proper introduction to one of America's top bachelors. He was happy that her and Will finally sorted their shit out together and that in turn made Alicia happy; happy that someone she loved was more happy for her and her personal life than she was. But with all the chaos that she had to deal with all day there wasn't a moment where she didn't think about Will. She couldn't wait for the clock to reach number five and as she hit the pizza place she made sure to order their favourite, pepperoni and cheese. She only liked the cheese and mushrooms and he only liked the pepperonis which made it the perfect match.

As she finally got to his apartment building she smiled politely at the door man; she knew he recognised her from her visits years ago and he let her in immediately. She knocked hesitantly on the door, she would have rung the doorbell but she remembered from past experience that knocking was _their_ thing. She turned her familiar smirk on as she heard his footsteps patter towards her. "Pizza delivery for Gardn…" before she knew it his lips were glued to hers causing her to moan as their tongues collided. He pulled her inside and as they both let go for air she chuckled as she saw how flustered he was. "Miss me?"

He smirked and pecked her forehead before pulling her in for a hug. She felt slightly confused as to how he was acting but she hugged him equally tight and couldn't help but feel the strength in the way he was holding her, as if she were to disappear out of his arms like sand. She felt him breathe in deeply as he was smelling her scent and she leant her nose into his shoulder, she could smell his strong manly aftershave and she was sure he'd been using the same one for seven years. "Is everything alright?" she mumbled through his shirt and he pulled away to kiss her deeply, she blinked a few times as they kissed and couldn't help but gaze at the way his eyes were closed and how much anticipation he must have been waiting for her arrival. "I love you" he whispered against her lips with his eyes still closed and she felt tears of joy spring in her eyes. She pecked his lips with a soft kiss before gaining his attention by looking into his eyes and brushing his cheek. "I love you too, is everything alright?" she asked worriedly and the smile that grew on his features gave her his answer.

He nodded sternly "Yes, I just missed you that's all" he said making her laugh. He led her towards the main room and she placed her car keys and pizza box on the counter.

"Well if you're going to miss me in the course of twenty four hours imagine what a few months will do" she tilted her head to the side with that all knowing smirk and he took the opportunity to snatch another kiss from her lips.

"Yea we should talk about that" he said and she wasn't really aware of what he wanted to talk about specifically but she encouraged him to continue. She leant against the counter and watched him as he set out plates for the food. She watched as he paused to grasp onto his next words and slowly moved over to her and placing the palm of his hand on hers. "I don't know what I'm going to do in the next few months" –he chuckled and it seemed like a joke but she knew that deep down the thought of not seeing each other for three months is unbearable.

"But we're going to talk every day and try and see each other as much as we can and the time will probably just fly by." he said and started to tease her as he closed the distance with placing soft kisses along her neckline. "Fly by huh?" she said and he nodded as his hands started running up and down the silky fabric of her blouse.

"Well I have an idea" she suggested and pushed him away much to his satisfaction and took a seductive bite of a pizza slice. She stared at him through her long eyelashes. "Its Easter weekend in a few weeks which is a long holiday and I was thinking you should come to New York for the weekend" she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side with all knowing smirk in which he could never be able to turn down and she knew it.

"I think that would be a good idea" he murmured as he leant into capture another kiss but she pulled away and walked off towards the sitting room leaving him dumbstruck.

"You're torturing me Alicia and you know it" he said making her laugh

"We still have a lot to talk about Will" she said as she slowly sat on the couch and gestured for him to sit next to her.

He nodded off and once he sat down next to her he placed his hands on her knee one in which she covered both her hands over it and squeezed for support. "I want to keep this a secret for a few months, just between you and I and maybe my kids" she said hesitantly and he furrowed his eyebrows confused. "Why?"

She sighed deeply "Because I want this to work and not with everyone else in the way. I don't want this to end up like last time"

"What was last time?" he asked hesitantly

"People whispering behind our backs, sneaking around, lying to others"

"Yeah but those things are still going to happen this time Alicia. Were still going to be lying to people and sneaking around and I assume there will be people talking behind our backs"

"I know I just, I don't want anyone to know just yet, I'm not saying It won't happen but, for lack of a better word I just want us to live in our own bubble for now okay?" she asked softly bringing a smile out of him. He moved closer capturing a deep kiss "Okay" he murmured against her lips. _"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" _he whispered many times against her skin as he was planting kisses all over her chest. He felt her chuckle beneath her chest and she eyed him suspiciously.

"What's up with you?"

"What? Can't I tell you that I love you?" he chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "No, of course you can" –she grinned "It's just, I don't know, maybe you are just absolutely crazy about me" she giggled and he couldn't help but laugh. He pulled away and took her hands in his.

"I wasn't planning on telling you but now when I think about it, you deserve to know" she furrowed her eyebrows confused and he continued.

"This morning I got an interesting visit from someone rather important" he paused and she lifted her eyebrow as if to motion for him to continue. He could tell by the way she was running her index finger up and down his arm that she wanted to strip his shirt apart but he needed to tell her a few things before spending the rest of the night worshipping each other.

"Dean came to visit me this morning" her eyes widened in shock and she sat up closer to get more access to his words.

"Before you say anything, we didn't get into a fight or an argument, if that's what you're worried about"

"Well I already know that" –she smirked "If you did get into a fight you probably wouldn't look so handsome right now huh?"

"Hey!" –he shot back in shock "Are you underestimating my limits of getting into fights and winning because you couldn't be more wrong" she leant over and stole a kiss from his lips shutting him up.

"I know, I'm just kidding" she smirked much to his amusement.

"Anyway, Dean came to the office and he mentioned something about his flight flying out the next hour so he didn't have much time to stay but you wouldn't believe what he told me" he said making Alicia pull her eyebrows together in slight anxiety.

"I never realised how much of a great guy he is, I mean, I always thought most actors were up themselves but he actually is a really great guy, he cares for the environment, he has great things to talk about and great advi…." –she interrupted him. "Are you going to tell me what he was doing in your office in the first place or what?"

"Well yeah, I was getting to that bit" –he smirked "He wanted to know if I'd take care of you and wouldn't hurt you again" she furrowed her eyebrow in awe as a wide smile spread across her features. She moved over, closer to his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck "Yeah? And what did you say?"

"I said that I was undeniably in love with you and that you are probably the most important person in my life right now and that I am absolutely completely and utterly crazy about you" he smirked but she didn't smile and instead her face fell as she took in his words.

"Crazy about me huh?" she whispered and he nodded. She placed a soft kiss against his lips and looked deeply into his eyes. "Don't ever give up on me again Gardner" she instructed much to his amusement. "Never" he whispered and she kissed him forcefully. "Take me to the bedroom" she directed and he lifted her up and she hoisted her legs around his waist. She could vaguely feel him walking and using the wall to guide them towards the bedroom but she was too focused in their passionate kissing and holding balance in his arms that she couldn't care where they were going. He was holding her entire body as if she were the lightest thing and she was clinging to him begging not to fall until they hit the bed and she hadn't realised how much she missed this. It had been at least four years since they last slept together and at the time they never really knew that that was going to be their last time. Even though four years is a large amount of time to retain the longing to be in each other's arms they took their time in their passionate love making because they realised that they had the rest of their lives to enjoy it.

**Will**

He hadn't realised how much he missed this, touching her, breathing in the same air as her as their lips are connected, their noses brushing against each other, her nails digging into his back. It was like fast forwarding time back to four years ago but it was much better because, now, they had an actual future that included them as a couple that comprised their honest feelings of love towards each other. He loved her, it wasn't a point, It was a fact and he was extremely glad for not giving up on her completely. As they laid in bed after hours of making love, breathless and their bodies entwined with each other they couldn't find the strength to fall asleep. It was the last time they were to see each other and Will wanted this moment to last forever. She was currently drawing circles on his chest whilst his lips were glued to her forehead and her breathing became slow, he knew she wanted to fall asleep soon so they made easy conversation.

"I'm going to fly out on the Friday" he whispered; they were talking about the Easter weekend and were both excited for it considering they'd be spending four whole days together.

"Good I'll pick you up at the airport" she whispered tiredly "Make sure to bring warm clothes, it can get cold there"

He giggled at her words "I don't think will need clothes" she slapped him against the chest and they laughed together until she yawned. "I'm going to go to sleep now" she mumbled tiredly and he nodded into her hair while placing a kiss on the crown of her head. "Goodnight" she said and she was already half asleep before he could respond. "Goodnight, I love you Alicia" he glanced down at her and sure enough she was completely knocked out so he pecked the tip of her nose before drifting off into sleep.


	11. New York Balcony's

**I tiny bit of M rating, kind of ;) Review please**

* * *

**Alicia**

She didn't realise how much she would miss Will, it wasn't just _him _she missed though, it was the warmth of being in his arms, the intimacy they shared as they looked into each other's eyes; that was what they missed from being thousands of miles away from each other. They talked every day on the phone and even sometimes skyped but that was it. They both still kept to their promise of not telling anyone and by anyone they literally meant _anyone. _The only people who seemed to know other than Will and Alicia were Owen, Zach and Grace; Alicia acquired the strength to call both her children and told them that she was in a relationship with _Will Gardner _in which surprisingly they were both really supportive towards her decision and wanted to meet him as soon as the holidays started. Will still hadn't told anyone, not even Diane or Kalinda and Alicia thought that he would but it seemed that he was eager to tell them once Alicia arrived back into Chicago and settled down; that was the plan anyway. Once Alicia was to arrive back home they were going to acquire at least a month before announcing to the world that they were official. She liked the whole idea of the secrecy and cheeky grins but she couldn't wait to just walk with Will near the city holding hands or kissing in public. She had to admit that she was pretty nervous of the idea of announcing that her and Will were an item; it wasn't an insult to him but she was the ex-wife of the Governor and in the eyes of the world she was still the girlfriend of Dean Cooper even though they never really were boyfriend and girlfriend. She didn't necessarily want to be called a slut by the whole world and she was grateful that Will understood and respected her worries. These last few weeks she came to the reality of falling in love with him all over again as they spoke over the phone each night and as he admitted his deepest feelings for her. Diane and Cary were discussing a merger and they were still working amongst the process of it, Cary wanted to wait until Alicia was to move back so she could handle all that stuff and Diane and Will respected that. Alicia of course was thrilled with the idea but she was still a little wary; wary because she wasn't sure of how all of it would work out but was willing to try. She and Will talked about it a few times over the phone but they seemed to be ignoring anything that involved work. Work was work and personal life was personal life.

Today had finally come and she had been anticipating it for what seemed like decades but really, it was only a few weeks since they last seen each other and the memory makes her giggle as she remembers Will unable to let her go from his tight hug at the airport. That man was just as crazy about her as she was for him. She finished work around 4 which was early for her and pushed her employees to go home and enjoy the long weekend which they didn't seem to argue about. They were all exhausted especially her, it was ten times harder than two years ago because she didn't have a partner this time and by the end of each day as soon as she would arrive to the apartment she'd crash on the bed but today was different. She was more happy than she had ever been and she was sure that some of her colleagues noticed it. She left straight for the airport after work, Will's flight was landing shortly after 5 a clock and she sat patiently in the luggage area flipping through emails until she noted the people from flight 37 which was from Chicago started to walk through the terminal. It took a while but she met his familiar silhouette walking towards her with him pulling his travel bag beside him. As he met her eyes the smile on his face grew wider and she started to slowly make her way towards him with her arms folded alongside the smirk she was holding in her features. They finally met each other and she stared into his eyes before slowly closing the distance with wrapping her arms around his neck and he pulling her close into his chest. They gazed longingly into each other's eyes for a few seconds, their noses tapping, foreheads touching until both their eyes fell on each other's lips and that's when they closed the full distance with a soft passionate kiss; one single kiss that explained how much they missed being in each other's arms, smelling their scent's and feeling the warmth in one another. It was like twenty five years all over again when they shared their first ever kiss but back then they weren't as experienced as they were now. "Hmm, god I've missed you" she murmured under his lips causing him to chuckle. "Me too" he pushed her hair back to get a better look at her face and she could tell by the way he was looking at her that she was beautiful; he always made her feel beautiful. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and she slipped one around his waist as they walked out of the terminal, their faces beaming with joy.

As soon as they got to her apartment she dropped his bags in the bedroom leaving him in the main room and as she walked back out he was standing near the wide window gazing out at the view. She slipped up behind him, hugging him tightly from behind and he entwined his fingers with hers. "This place is great" he said and she kissed the side of his neck. "Hmmm, it's better with you here" he turned around and cupped her face and sighed deeply. "I love you" he said and she smiled tenderly. "I love you" –she replied and soon they couldn't keep their hands off each other. She was ripping his clothes off in no time as their mouths were glued to each other and they fell on the living room floor in front of the fire place giggling. The sensation of her orgasm and his deep slow thrust were a feeling that she could not describe and the soft expensive white carpet was enough for them to perceive it as a soft bed. They laughed as well as moaned and as they climaxed they started all over again, their choruses echoing around the apartment. They soon fell asleep on the floor with the electric fire place going and a red blanket covering their bodies.

**Will**

He could vaguely feel something brushing through his hair but he was afraid to open his eyes because as he can recall they hadn't shut the curtains. As he slowly opened his eyes he's met with the fact that it is half way through the night with the dark sky and New York City's street lights glimmering in the night. He's also met with beautiful green eyes and a smirking beautiful woman. He smiles before closing his eyes wishing to fall back to sleep but her soft voice brings him back to the present. "Will, wake up" she whispers. "Hm hm" he replies shaking his head smirking. "Hmmm" she hums divertingly causing him to hum no again. He feels her push him on his back and he detects his back click against the floor; maybe making love and sleeping on the floor for over six hours wasn't the greatest idea. She climbs on top of him causing his body to slightly ache at the sudden weight "hmm, you're killing me woman" he slurs tiredly and she hums in disapproval. "I'm hungry" she whispers as she starts to place soft kisses on his face. "Yeah?" he mumbles as he finally opens his eyes and is struck once again by how beautiful she is.

"Yeah" she places kisses against his neck.

"I can never say no to you woman" he grunts in frustration making her giggle, she reaches his lips and they share soft kisses.

"What do you want?" he murmured between their glued lips. "Uhhh" she paused as their tongues entwined. "Pancakes" she mumbled between another kiss. "With blueberries" –kiss "and whipped cream" –kiss "with syrup" –another kiss "And one of your smoothies" she finished and felt him chuckle beneath her. "One of my smoothies huh?" he teased and she hummed seductively. She eventually got up and wrapped herself around the blanket, its red tones highlighting her porcelain skin. As promised he made her favourite pancake dish and banana and strawberry smoothie and as they finished eating she takes him out on the balcony and they wrap themselves up in a blanket whilst staring out into the stars with Will holding her from behind. "That was the best stack of pancakes I've had in so long" she said making him laugh while snuggling her neck.

"I've always loved your appetite" he commented and she moaned in bliss.

"What are you planning on doing with me during the day Cavanaugh?"

"Activities" she teased and she entwined her fingers with his and brought them up so she could face it. "Activates huh?" she nodded her head gradually as she stared towards their clasped hands.

He glanced down at her as they laid on the chair and stared at her intensely as she zoned out in bliss. "What are you thinking about?" his question brought her back and she tilted her head up to face his. She suddenly wondered if he always marvelled on what she was thinking about. "This" she smiled tenderly and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "It's perfect" he hummed agreeably as he sketched patterns with his nose on her shoulder.

He stayed quiet for a few moments just gazing at her as she was playing with their hands entwined together. "You remember that time ages ago when I first met Dean" he said out of the blue and she pulled her eyebrows together confused and stared up at him.

"The first thing I noticed was that your guy's hands looked so perfect together. Yours looked tiny compared to his and that's when I realised I was an idiot for letting you go" he chuckled but she didn't laugh and instead stared at him intensely. "It made me realise that we never had the chance to hold hands" he paused looking for any kind of response but instead her eyebrows fell in realisation as she took in his words. "At Georgetown we held hands now and then but in the last six years, it was never in the cards for us"

"Until now" she interrupted and gently turned around so that her body was lying on top of his with her hair curtaining her face. "We have the rest of our lives to hold hands and be with each other discarding the next couple of months" –she added making him chuckle. "I can't wait to come home" she snuggled into his embrace and rested the right side of her head on his chest.

He kissed the crown of her head and squeezed her extra tight. "I can't wait for you to come back home" he reiterated and they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Two months" she mumbled and sat up to get a better look at him "I'm not going to see you until another two months" she was trembling towards the idea and he pushed strands of her hair away from her face. "Just because we won't necessarily be together doesn't mean we won't be talking all the time over the phone, just like we have in the last three weeks"

"Yes but that was different, three weeks, it's only been three weeks and I've been going crazy, imagine what two months will do" -she said and he laughed

"It will go by fast Alicia, I promise. Will both be really busy and then the date will arrive and you'll be on a plane heading back to Chicago"

"And you'll be at the airport waiting for me" she laughed and he nodded

"Definitely and then hopefully I can keep you in Chicago forever" he teased

"Well not forever"

"What?"

"We're not going to spend our holidays in Chicago Will, it would just be pathetic" he smiled as she used the word 'we' and his heart grew with joy. He smirked and gently turned her around so that he was lying on top of her.

"Well then, where do you plan on taking me Cavanaugh" he said as he started to kiss her and explore her mouth once again.

"Ummm" she paused and delved her tongue into his. "I don't know"

"You don't know huh?" he was teasing her and she knew it.

"How the hell would we find the time to go on holidays anyway?" she said in-between kisses in a breathless voice.

"Well, Vacations… Work trips… Honeymoon." She paused at his last sentence but he didn't seem to notice as his lips started brushing all over her face and his hands were softly stroking the smooth skin of her thighs. She brought his face up with cupping it and staring at him quizzically. "What?" he said confused.

"Honeymoon?" she smirked and he nodded and shrugged as if it weren't a big deal and started to trace his steps to what they were doing before but she gently stopped him. "You know we have to get married to have a honeymoon" she laughed

"Is that an invitation?" he smirked as she slapped him against the chest. "Will I'm serious"

"I know you are and I think it's cute" he started to roam his lips down her neck but she brought his face back up to hers and gave him a stern look.

He sighed and propped himself on his elbows beside her body so that he wasn't squashing her. "Is it really a big deal that I want to marry you? I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but you already know that" –he smirked "I'm not saying that we should get up right now and run off to the alter but I'm just making it clear that I AM going to marry you one day whether you like it or not" he smirked and she smiled tenderly before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And if I say no?" she teased making him pull his eyebrows together in slight worry. Her laugh was what made him realise she was playing with him and he wasn't about to let it go.

"Then I'll keep asking you until you say yes"

"Okay" she murmured under his lips and he stared into her eyes quizzically

"Okay you'll marry me or okay as in Okay?" her hearty laugh convinced him that it definitely wasn't the former and he stared at her intensely while smirking waiting for her to respond.

"Ask me in four months" she said out of the blue and he laughed lightly at her words.

"Why four months?"

"Because we've only been together for a month and you're telling me you want to marry me" she giggled and he smirked as he recognised himself as being a little crazy. For his whole adult life he's been the bachelor of Chicago and now, he's only been with this woman for a month; in which only spending two nights together and he's already told her that he plans on marrying her but of course it's different with Alicia, he's been in love with her ever since college and vice versa and it seems that love hadn't come with a statute of limitations for either of them.

"And because we still need to see how this will all work out" –she added and he stared at her in slight worry. "Not like that Will, I mean when I get back to Chicago, we still have to see where the two firms are going and then there's my kids, I can't introduce you to them as my fiancé" she laughed much to his amusement. "If everything works out in the next four months then ask me again but that's if everything is _going to work out, _don't ask if you're not sure" –she added and he lightly shook his head.

"I've never been so sure in my life Alicia, you're it for me and It's a little pressure but I'm going to make it work" he smirked and she smiled tenderly before pecking his lips. "We're going to make it work" –she reiterated and he nodded gradually. "I love you" she whispered as she stared deeply into his eyes. "I love you too" he said and as he gazed longingly into her green eyes, his body on top of hers, their noses brushing he knew that this frustrating, stubborn, spectacular woman was _it _him. He didn't want anyone else other than her, she was his life, his confidante, his whole entire world and he was a fool for letting her go but he was going to prove to her that she made the right choice, that she was and is the most beautiful thing in this universe.

Instead of kissing her or teasing her with his hand he rested his head on her chest above her heart and they laid there in silence looking out into the night while she ran her fingers through his hair. They were both half dressed in their briefs with only one blanket and he started to wonder how their bodies could stand the temperature and cold chilly air but he realised that it was their body heat and the fact that he was currently snuggled on top of her keeping them both warm. "This is crazy romantic" he murmured and felt her chuckle.

"What are the chances you get to say that twice, in new York, on a balcony, in the spring time" she giggled

"Is this the bit where you tell me this is the happiest you've ever been?" he smirked and she laughed for a second

"Yes but this equation is completely different to four years ago don't ya think? after all, you've just told me you plan on marrying me, I don't recall you mentioning anything near those words four years ago"

"Well I may not have said it but I was thinking it" he downplayed and she pecked the top of his hair before softly scratching his scalp; the sensation of her gentle nails running through his hair is amazing.

"You sometimes have the cheesiest words, I find it cute" she said and he laughed in a scoff

"You're not too bad yourself you know, although I don't think it would be appropriate among the courthouse when you tell me that you want me to quote; 'take me up against a wall now'". he grinned as she slapped his arm

"You have quite the imagination Gardner, what in gods name makes you think I would do that, in the workplace? really?"

"Oh right, I forgot, you're a good girl" he mocked and she shook her head in amusement

"Only when I want to be" she whispered productively and he lifted his head up only to see her smirking so he formed a sly grin.

"I'm in need to be thoroughly convinced"

"I'm afraid this 'joking' has gotten out of hand especially when it leads to my thighs thriving in pain a few hours later" she explained causing him to chuckle

"I look forward to experiencing more 'joking' with you for the rest of our lives, Mrs Gardner" he replied and she bursted into laughter

"You have very high expectations towards the future Mr Gardner, I wonder how you're actually going to convince me to marry you" she said leaving him speechless and slightly worried; the giggling she formed convinced him that she was playing with him (as always) and he wasn't about to let her get away with it.


	12. If you still want to

**Alicia**

2 months later

"My plane arrives at eleven thirty tomorrow morning" Alicia said through the phone

"Okay, I'll be there around about eleven" Will replied. She could tell from the excitement in his voice that he was just as happy for her to be home as she was. They hadn't seen each other since their long weekend in New York but they talked on the phone pretty much every day; they fell asleep talking on the phone sometimes as well and Alicia thought it was the most romantic thing. At some point during the course of these last three months she's realised that she and Peter never had that type of intimacy. Even before the scandal when he would go on his work trips they would only talk on the phone for five minutes and it was never as amazing and wonderful as Alicia and Will's discussions over the phone. They hadn't talked about the whole marry me thing since that night on the balcony and Alicia was glad. She didn't want things to get awkward and quiet which it never was. They carried on with their days as usual but Will would still drop hints here and there which always made her laugh much to his amusement.

She smiled through the phone as she was packing her handbag. "Okay, I hope those biceps of yours are strong enough because my bags weigh at least 50 k's" she said and heard him chuckle through the other line.

"I'll have them packed in the boot in no time, hey babe I'm sorry I gotta go, the partners are waiting for me"

"Yea sure, is Cary there?"

"Uh huh, he seems pretty amped for the merger" Will giggled

"Well he should be, I've left him there alone for six whole months"

"Oh yeah, about that. I was thinking, when are we gonna tell them? I'm still sure they have absolutely no idea" he giggled lightly but there was a tone in his voice that was etched with anxiety mainly because they hardly ever talked about this. She paused for a moment thinking thoroughly.

"She'll we give it a few weeks? Just until everyone's settled down and then will let everyone know" she implied and she couldn't help but smile as she heard David Lee yelling at him to get his ass in the conference room.

"Yea, that's sounds like a great idea, will talk some more tonight, I'll call you, love you" he replied and she smiled. She'd never get tired of hearing him say that.

"I love you too, have a good day"

"You too" he replied before hanging up.

She walked back into the closet and gazed around the now empty space and sighed deeply. "I'm going to miss you."

She visited the firm numerous times claiming that it was her last visit but she wanted to get a good last look at what she and her colleagues had accomplished in the last six months and she was proud. Two years ago she and Cary started Florrick Agos in a garbage bin and then slowly made their way up to the very top. She was judged as an idiot for leaving one of Chicago's top firms in exchange for a start-up firm but if it means anything she'd do it all over again and she's always said that. In contrast it was also one of the hardest things she has ever done physically and emotionally. There were days where she just felt drained and wanted to be held in _his _arms but that wasn't an option –until now. There were other times where she exceeded a good day but then she'd arrive home to another argument with her husband. She could almost relive the memories and it was painful to recall the tears she shed seven years ago when she found out about the hookers or even five years ago when she found out about Kalinda and Peter. The hardest thing about the dynamic was that she kept all her true feelings buried deep down and in retrospect it's what's built her and the strong woman she has become but it's also very unhealthy and she knows that. She can't keep those sort of feelings tucked away because in all honestly it's a disease. She's also never opened up about the whole Marilyn thing to anyone –not even Owen, she refused to talk about it to a single soul until the night two months ago when Will asked her gently.

_They were laying under the covers in New York city midnight; it was his last night until he'd fly back home and they'd been talking for hours in bed until he finally asked the question that most of Chicago wanted to know. She sighed and snuggled closer into his chest; the sensation of his delicate fingers drawing circles on her arm and his other hand entwined with hers was one she enjoyed and couldn't wait to experience more once she was to move back to Chicago. "About five or six months after I left the firm I came to the realisation that I was actually in love with you; it was after that night in the diner during the bar association here in New York that I grasped the fact that I had feelings for you; when we shook hands –I don't know- I just felt this electricity" –he interrupted her "You felt it too?" he asked and she faced up to his and nodded her head before continuing. "Before that I was trying to fight the urge to admit that I loved you and even before leaving the firm I was afraid of falling In love with someone other than my husband –but I've already told you this, anyway, I mean I always loved you Will, you were one of my bests friends I just didn't know what calibre that love was supposed to be placed in, you have to understand that" –she added, her voice breaking a little and he cupped her chin. "Hey, I know that Alicia, you don't have to explain. Now back to what we were originally supposed to talk about" he giggled. _

_"__Right, I went completely off track didn't I? Anyway back to Peter. After I realised that I was in love with you I started to ignore Peter as most as I could and I felt truly sorry for him because before, well you know, we were doing good. We hadn't had an argument in ages –oh no, well there was the voter fraud and feds investigation but that was more like me yelling at him rather than an argument…"_

_"__Back to the topic Alicia" he interrupted her chuckling and she couldn't help but join him. They laughed for a good ten seconds before she gathered her barrings and started to introduce Marilyn into the story. "Anyway, one day I arrived home from work, the kids were with my mother and I found Peter sitting in the kitchen. He went straight into it, asking me what he did wrong, why was I ignoring his calls and not Eli's or why was I being so distant from him. It was heart-breaking to see him so hurt but by then I was just so exhausted; I decided to lay everything out on the table. I tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that It was something that I had to deal with on my own and that's when he brought you into the conversation. Long story short –we argued for what seemed like hours and he finally asked me what I wanted and I just said the word divorce and at first his face was full with shock but it soon died down. I thought that he was going to argue with me on it or refuse but instead he just sat down and dropped his head in his hands. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there and then he asked me if I was sure and I said 'yes' and that was pretty much it. He asked if I'd wait another couple of months –he was meeting with Barack Obama and even though he denied it I knew he wouldn't want the president to know just yet that he and his wife were planning on divorcing. I agreed to wait two months –you know, play the power couple, I knew it would also give the kids some time to adjust and so within those two months that's when he started sleeping with Marilyn" she finally explains and Will's whole face dies down in understanding._

_"__So all those rumours about him cheating on you whilst you were playing happy wife is all false?" he asked and she chuckled lightly at his words before nodding as a response._

_"__Yes, well not really, he slept with her once when were together and he never told me until that night in my apartment, that was probably the last real conversation Peter and I ever had…" –she shrugs "But the funniest thing was that he thought I didn't know about him and Marilyn and you should have seen his face when I asked him about it. He was totally speechless although for some reason I believed him when he said that he didn't love her, I can tell when Peter is lying especially when it comes to woman and he certainly wasn't lying when he said that he didn't care for her the way he cared about me but you know, I had to ignore all of that in order to move on."_

_"__How did you find out about him and Marilyn?" Will asked and she just shrugged_

_"__It wasn't hard, Grace came home one day after school and asked me who was this woman Marilyn and what sort of relationship did she have with Peter. Marilyn used to drop by the firm now and then to talk about the ethical advisories in terms of the Governor's office and my firm blah blah blah... Anyway she stopped showing up. When I asked Eli about it he sort of backed off and his face went all red and basically bolted out of the room. And then one day Zach came home and said that one of his father's work staff were trying extremely hard to impress him and Grace to the point where it was getting annoying for the both of my children. And so I put two and two together and to be honest I really didn't care what Peter was up to but I felt sorry for her, I still feel sorry for her…" she just shrugged and Will stared at her in complete shock._

_"__Why on earth would you feel sorry for her?"_

_"__Because…." She paused a grasped what to say before sighing in exhaustion. "Moving into the political world Will is not easy, there's a lot of conflict and confrontation going on and not to mention the pressure. I don't think Marilyn really knew what she was getting into, she was having an affair with a married man and the press have proven over and over again that they're not going to let that go. She knows more about politics than I do but I don't think she necessarily knows how to play the public and media.."_

_"__Like you do" he interrupts her smirking and she rolls her eyes_

_"__No, that's not what I meant, I'm just saying she's kind of thrown herself off a bridge too soon.." –he interrupts her once again._

_"__She's not as fantastic as you are" he starts to trail kisses down her neck "No one will ever be fantastic as you are. You're astonishing, you're incredible, fantastic…"_

_"__Keep going" she grins _

_"__You're a wonderful person, you're amazingly beautiful, sexy as hell, and you're amazing not just in bed but at other things as well" she smacks him hard against the chest from his last words. "Ow" _

_She laughs and he softly roams his hands down her thighs bringing both her legs up and around his waist._

_"__But I'm serious Alicia, you make me want to be a better person everyday just for you" he states honestly and she stares at him intensely. "And I'm not just saying that because I have you in bed" he says and she burst into laughter before cupping his face and bringing it down to kiss him. "And you make me feel like the happiest woman in the world" she mumbles against his lips and she can tell by the loving smile that spreads across his face that those words mean everything to him. _

She smiled warmly while gazing around the empty apartment as she recalled the very few memories she shared in this exact place; spending all day making Christmas dinner with her children, running around and getting ready for the ball to drop on New Years Eve, sitting in front of the fire with Will and watching movies, making love with him on the living room floor, watching one of her best friends Dean preparing some horrible protein shake. It was all memories she came to enjoy over the last six months but she couldn't wait to create more memories with the man she loved in the only city where she felt like she belonged, Chicago.

Her phone vibrated through her pocket and as she saw the name she smiled happily. "Hello dearest daughter" she said through the phone and heard Grace Chuckle through the other line.

"You sound happy"

"I am happy, I have my daughter on the phone what more could I desire"

"You're happy because you're going home tomorrow right?" Grace giggled

"Well yes, how are you?"

"Good, hey mom I was wondering, in two weeks I've got a week off so I was thinking of coming home for a week"

"You wanna come home? Chicago?"

"No, New York" Alicia and widened her eyes in slight horror.

"Oh honey…" she said and heard Grace Chuckle through the phone

"I'm just kidding with you mom, yes Chicago. It's you're birthday soon anyway so I wanted to give your present" she commented bringing a laugh out of Alicia.

"Grace, it's my birthday in two months, not tomorrow" she giggled

"Yea I know, but I wanted to give it to you early and by the way my present is way better than Zach's" she said and Alicia couldn't help but laugh. They might have outgrown but they're still the little toddlers that Alicia adored more than anything.

"Okay, I'll book you're flight tonight"

"Actually, I've already booked it" she said hesitantly

"Wow, you seem determined to get home" she giggled "Isn't there something you wanna do in your holiday time, instead of spending time with your boring mother" she said making Grace giggle.

"Mom, you're life is far from boring and actually well, me and Zach were talking and we want to meet this guy Will, if it's alright with you?" she said taking Alicia completely off guard.

"You?... wait, is your brother coming as well?"

"No, but I figured I could get to know Will first, you know, test it out and then tell Zach about it. He wants to meet Will soon though" she explained much to Alicia's amusement

"Okay, I think I can arrange something but Grace, this is a little surprising. I didn't think you guys would want to meet him so soon?"

"Yea, we didn't want to either but we know you used to work with him and stuff and he makes you happy and all that. Is it okay with you? It's alright if it's not, I'm not coming back home just to meet him or anything in case you were wondering…."

"No Grace its fine" she giggled "I'm so happy you and your brother have talked about this, it means a lot to me. I'll pick you up at the airport in three weeks"

"Okay thanks mom, love you"

"I love you too sweetheart, I'll text you tomorrow morning when I arrive home safely".

She called Will later on that night and they talked for another hour, she told him about her children's curiosity towards him and that Grace was planning on spending a week in Chicago and wanted to meet him. She couldn't help but laugh as Will sounded nervous through the other line and she teased him about it and told him to use his natural 'charm' and he'd be fine. There were no words in Alicia's mind to describe just how much she loved him and she knew he knew that. She never experienced a period such as a long term relationship and she never really believed that two people could be crazy about each other but not actually live in the same state as each other. It was crazy but then again Will and Alicia were crazy in love with each other so it wasn't really a big deal. That's why it was so important in Alicia's mind for Will and her kids to get along. They were probably the most important people in her life and it was vital for Zach and Grace to fall in love with the man who she knew, deep down through that façade of a strong independent man was one of the sweetest and loving guy's she had ever known. It was times like this when her mind drifted off to him that she was yearning to be in his arms, to feel safe in his arms and breathe in his scent. As she laid on her bed for the last time ever she started to think once again about all the things that have happened in the last six months. She arrived to New York with no expectation and with a broken heart and changed herself completely. She met a guy who introduced her to the artistic side of the world and who brought her humour back to life. She learnt what it felt like to fall in love again, she made a ton of friends who she is still in touch with today and she found herself again. For so many years she had been walking around in which it felt like being in somebody else's body. There had been so many ups and downs especially some that included Will but for the first time she felt like she finally found herself and there are no words to describe how wonderful that feeling is. She had gotten a phone call from Dean wishing her a safe ride home and they talked for a good forty minutes. She told him that she and Will had finally sorted their shit out and that she'd never been so happy. She reminded him of the fact that she didn't know where she would be in terms of growth if it weren't for him. He had informed her that he had met someone, she was a preschool teacher and they both enjoyed similar things. Alicia was extremely happy for him especially of the fact that he mentioned they were planning on starting a family and he couldn't wait to be a father. She nearly broke out into tears of joy and they both laughed afterwards.

It wasn't until that next morning as she walked off the plane for a last time and met Will leaning against the wall the smile grew wider and she couldn't help but chuckle as his smile was so adorable. She practically jumped in his arms taking him off guard but he held her all the more tighter to the point where her feet could barely touch the ground. She took a deep breath with her nose in his shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent.

**Will**

He had been thinking about what this moment would feel like for so long; what it would feel like to hold her in the airport and start their new life just from a single kiss that wasn't a promise of a goodbye but definitely one that involved a fresh wonderful start. "I love you" she murmured against his lips and he couldn't help but suffer a chuckle as he realised that every time she said it felt like the first time even though they said it to each other every day. "I love you more" he stated much to her amusement. She kissed him again and again and again until he pulled away and gestured to move towards the luggage area and she nodded and slipped her hand in with his. It felt so normal to just hold her hand as he helped her pull her unreasonably heavy luggage. He watched her from her bed with a book in his hands as she unpacked all of her suits, dresses, pants, tops, provocative launderey that had never been worn and shoes. He felt at home when he was at her place and was looking forward to the weekend especially when she said that she had plenty of 'plans' for the both of them. "You know, while I was in New York I brought a lot of red outfits, I think you'd like them" she teased as she placed her wine glass on the side of the bed and easily slipped her left leg over him straddling his lap. "Really? Well, I think you know me well enough to recognise that I like you in anything you wear or rather 'not in anything'" he teased and she smacked him against the chest before placing a soft kiss on his lips. He started to unbutton her shirt and she chuckled "I do remember how to undress myself" she whispered

"I know, I just do it so much better myself" he whispered and she giggled before roaming her hands under his t-shirt and slowly lifting it up. He shrugged it off and their lips connected for a chaste kiss before assisting her to take her shirt off. It was as if time stopped and the world slowly turned around them as they gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you" he whispered and she kissed him forcefully and extremely passionate with her tongue colliding with his. "I love you Will, more than you'll ever know" she said and he abruptly turned her on her back causing her to laugh before air caught her breath as his tongue roamed down her neck.

**Alicia**

They laid in bed under the silky fabric of her Egyptian cotton sheets breathless and tired after their long couple of hours and she rested her head on his shoulder and stared towards the ceiling. She had been thinking deeply for several minutes and knew that he was still awake from the feeling of his fingers trailing up and down her arm. She didn't know what sent the thought into her mind but she loved him so much and knew that he loved her just as much if not more. She breathed in deeply and propped herself up so she was leaning against his chest. His eyes left the ceiling to face her eyes and by the intense expression she was extracting he stared at her suspiciously.

"Will" she paused and noted the curiosity etched in his face.

"Yes?"

"You know, when you talked about wanting to marry me all those weeks ago and you said you would wait" –she said hesitantly and could easily tell by the slight smile forming on his lips that he was anticipating her next answer but he still remained steady and nodded his head. She brought her hand up to roam it gently over his face and around his lips before placing a soft kiss against it. "If you still want to, I'm ready." The wide loving smile that spread across his face was all the answer she needed.

* * *

**Please review...**


	13. The announcement

**Grace **

As she walked out of the elevator of her mother's law firm she was instantly confused as she met a young man removing the letterhead of _Cavanaugh Agos and Associates _and replacing it with another one that said _Lockhart Cavanaugh Gardner and Agos. _She furrowed her eyebrows confused and moved over to the reception desk. "Hello Grace, how are you?" Sondra the lady at the desk asked happily as she recognised the young girl.

"Good thank you, Is my mom in?"

"Uh yes, she's just upstairs in the partner's meeting"

"Upstairs?" Grace said confused and Sondra nodded

"I thought the other floor was downstairs?" Grace asked

"Yes but the partners have brought two extra floors above due to the merger" she explained and Grace couldn't be any more confused. She glanced around the lobby hoping for her mom to walk out of the elevator but still to no avail and moved closer towards the desk. "Okay, well I might just wait in her office if that's okay with you?"

"Yes of course, I'll let your mom know that you're here." With a polite smile she nodded and walked off towards Alicia's corner office. She gazed around the large office and smiled at the photo frames set on the desk that had most of Zach and Graces faces on them. She was glad of the choice she made for her mother's birthday present because she knew just how much Alicia adored the photos of them when they were children which is why she often wondered if her mother was up to having a third child; but really, that scared the hell out of Grace considering her mothers age and the consequences if that was to endure. She knew her mother was probably busy at the moment and had no idea about the surprise visit where she was a day early but as a knock interrupted her reading on the couch she looked up to meet a slightly anxious man with brown eyes and felt herself tens.

**Alicia**

"I think were done" Diane gestured towards the partners and they all nodded and were about to leave before Diane interrupted Will and Alicia and asked them to stay behind. Alicia had to be in court so Diane didn't take too long. Once the doors of the conference room shut Diane came straight out with it. "I think we all know the history you two have and all the fighting and stuff that went down last year but were all adults which regardless we are going to act like adults. No more backstabbing, no more playing enemies. You two are both adults and whatever goes on between your fighting stays outside of the workplace and does not affect the firm or our careers whatsoever am I correct?" she said sternly taking Alicia and Will completely off guard. They both seemed speechless so Diane carried on.

"Like Cary said, we are now Chicago's top law firm and I want it to stay that way. Will, I don't want you to come into work one day exclaiming that you want out because you two can't handle working together" –Alicia took this as the fact that her and Will were doing a fine job at hiding their relationship because their work partner and practically both their (mother) was currently lecturing them. "Do you understand?" Diane asked both and they nodded. "Good" Alicia could clearly see that Diane was waiting for them to say something, as if she were expecting something but dismissed it and jumped straight into reassuring the work partner that she and Will were 'trying their hardest'.

"Diane, were fine, really, we just want to work" she faced Will and nudged his dumbfounded form. "Right Will?" she said bringing him out of his puzzlement. He nodded certainly "Yes, absolutely. Were professional people and we will handle whatever arguments as professionals" he assures and Diane sighs as if she's disappointed for some reason and Alicia finds herself getting confused but as Diane dismisses them her and Will both head for the elevator. "We are good" Will said over her shoulder and she laughed. "I know right, they have absolutely no idea".

Once the elevator doors shut he pushes her against the wall and lunges his mouth into hers one in which she reacts immediately and wraps her arms around his neck. They only have one floor to meet which is where both of their offices belong and so she eventually and reluctantly pushes him away causing him to chuckle. "I've been wanting to do that all day" he says much to her amusement.

"Me too" she pecks his lips once more before fixing herself up and waiting for the doors to open for Will to head to his office while she heads off towards the courthouse. "But seriously, when are we going to tell them, they have to know at some point"

"I know, can we just wait a few more days, Grace comes home tomorrow and after we have dinner with her than will tell everyone" she says just in time for the doors to open.

He sighs deeply and eyes her intensely "I understand that Alicia but I can't help but think you're having second thoughts, it's been like four months since we've been together and it's been a few weeks since you've been home and were still keeping it on the down low" she stares at him in somewhat of shock and she points her index finger up to the people outside waiting to enter before quickly pushing the button for the lower ground. He takes this as obviously riding down with her to the first floor and leans against the wall sighing in defeat. Once the doors shut again she moves over to him and cups his face gaining a gentle kiss. "Will" she tries to gain full eye contact and he takes his eyes off the wall and faces hers. "I am not having second thoughts and you know it. I love you and I can promise you that we will tell everyone were officially together soon, you just have to trust me on this" she said sternly and he smiled hesitantly. "Okay" he sighed and she smiled happily. "Okay?" she asked and he nodded. He took the opportunity to capture another soft kiss "So when are we going to tell everyone that were getting married" he smirked and she laughed at his intolerableness. "Slow down tiger, we have to tell both my kids which is still a month away as they both come back for the end of semester holidays and then will break the news to everyone" she wrapped her arms around his neck while he pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "Break the news? Sounds like were confessing to a murder or something" he said and she laughed.

"We still have a lot of things to do, there's my children who haven't even met you formally yet and then there's your family who I haven't even met"

"You've met my family"

"Yes, twenty five years ago Will" she says in stupidity

"Well, I'm sure they'll fall in love with you just as much I love you." He teased and she shook her head in awe "And my kids?" she smirked and could easily feel the anxiety build in his body.

"Well, I'm praying for a miracle here so you're going to have to help me out tomorrow night" he chuckled and she smiled tenderly before placing a soft kiss on his lips and then glancing up towards the top of the door and noting that they have a few more floors left until the destination. "You're going to be fine, Grace will have you wrapped around her little finger in no time" he laughed at her words.

"Yeah, hopefully" he said and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss squeezing her extra tight. She moaned under his lips and was starting to think about getting away with having sex in the elevator but as the bell of the doors rung they quickly pulled away from each other. "I'll see you in an hour, court won't take too long" she assured and he nodded and she felt him watch her form as she walked away so she quickly turned her head around and blew him a kiss causing him to chuckle as the doors closed.

**Will**

Bliss. That was the only word to describe their moments together. The way they gazed into each other's eyes each time was absolutely mesmerizing; their eyes glistened in love and their lips were craving to connect with one another. It was definitely love, there was no other way to describe it and he couldn't wait to have the opportunity to kiss her wherever and whenever he wanted which is why he couldn't wait to let the whole world know that he was dating the extremely intelligent Alicia Cavanaugh. His and the rest of the partner's offices were all on the same floor close to Alicia's. His was on the other corner a few offices down from hers and so as he walked past hers something caught his attention or rather someone. It was originally her Harvard hoodie and the book she was reading that caught his attention at first. _Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, _it was Alicia's favourite book of all time. He moved closer towards the door unsure if he should introduce himself in this particular way, he was sure that Alicia mentioned Grace was arriving tomorrow morning and not today but the anxiety filling in his body as he realised that he was standing there like a complete idiot was unbearable. He considered maybe just ignoring it, stepping away and leaving it for tomorrow but he had to admit that he wanted to do this. Alicia meant too much to him to just pull out of awkward unexpected situations like this. _Come on Will, stop being an idiot._

He took a deep breath and knocked gently careful not to disturb her. She looked up and the expression on her face was one he expected. He knew she must have recognised him, he couldn't remember the last time he saw her; probably somewhat of two and a half years ago when he saw her for the first time as Alicia brought her and Zach to the courthouse that night during the of the kiss. He took another deep breath and just came out with it. "Hi, I don't think we've formally met, I'm Will" he put on one his prize worthy smiles and gestured nervously his hand out to her in which she shook it firmly before pulling away and sitting up properly. "It's nice to meet you…. Will"

"Do you mind if I sit?" he asked hesitantly and she nodded for him to sit down and once he sat; his posture leaning forward with his elbows rested on his knees, his eyes rested on the book set on the coffee table. "I see you have your mother's taste in books" he giggled

"Yeah, it's not really my favourite but mom used to read it all the time, I found it on her desk" she pointed towards the desk and Will nodded.

"I know, if you look on the back I got the authors signature engraved on the corner" he explained and her eyes widened.

"Really? But mom's had this book ever since I was like a baby" she said and Will chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I kind of got it for her when we were in college" he explains and notes the realisation and awareness hit Grace's features. "The modern version of the film is crap though" he states honestly and she smiles widely

"That's what mom says, she doesn't like the fact that Helena Bonham Carter stars in it" – "because it reminds her too much of Bellatrix off Harry Potter, I know" he finishes her sentence and she burst into laughter.

"I'm afraid I've spent too much time with your mother watching every version of Great expectations and any other nineteenth century romance movie"

"I feel sorry for you, me and my brother try an avoid watching any of those movies with mom because she explains every detail while watching it, it's so annoying" she says making Will laugh.

"She still does it with me too although if you put on a movie like transformers than she won't say anything and she'll eventually fall asleep" Will chuckles and Grace Smiles before falling into a comfortable silence.

"So your mom says you go to Harvard, how is it there?"

"It's really cool, I love it there. Wayyy better than Georgetown" she mocked much to his amusement. _She's just like her mother and no surprises there._

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever" he shrugged it off jokingly. "It must have been hard to get into that school, especially law, was it difficult?"

"Yeah it was" –she laughed "They're really fussy over which students can study on the campus, you have to have straight A's, good background, and not to be mention really intelligent. I still can't believe I got accepted" she said and Will couldn't help but suffer a laugh.

"Are you kidding? With your mother's genetics you're sure to go far in life, I mean look at this place" he gestured around the firm. "She started off in with a garbage bin and then made her way up to the top and she now owns Chicago's top law firm in the city…. All because she has the mind of a genius, seriously" he says exaggeratingly making Grace Chuckle.

"Okay okay, I get it now." –she giggles "Where is my mom anyway?"

"Uh, she had to leave for court, she said it wouldn't be too long"

"How long have you guys….. been together?" she asks hesitantly and her question takes Will of guard but he figures she deserves to know everything after all, he is planning on marrying her mother.

"Uhh, about four months, but we've known each other for quite a while before that" he explains briefly and she nods her head gradually. They stay like that for another forty minutes talking about college and talking about Alicia again. Will's noticed that the two of their love for Alicia combined into one would be amazingly huge and it's then that he realises that Alicia isn't just intelligent, beautiful, wonderful natured and funny but she's also one of the best mothers that he could ever imagine. He's always known that Alicia would be a great mother but he's never actually had the chance to witness it until now. He finds himself listening intensely on the stories Grace tells about her mother and all the funny memories they've shared.

**Alicia**

As she walked out of the elevator, a wide smile spread across her face because she wasted Canning in court, she made her way straight to Will's office. She had planned on 'celebrating' in his new office bathroom with him considering they wouldn't have any time tonight bearing in mind that Diane had ordered a ton of red and white wine for the celebration tonight for the merger but as she encountered his office he was nowhere to be found and so she turned to the right towards her own office and that's when her heart stopped abruptly. Will and Grace were sitting in the corner of her office on the couch and laughing heartedly. A loving hesitant smile grew across Alicia's features as she noted their encounter and slowly made her way towards the office. She knocked hesitantly disturbing their conversation and the smirk she had on her features was enough for them to know that she was pleasantly surprised with their meeting. "Hellooo"

"Mom!" Grace stood up and clashed into Alicia taking her off guard. She chuckled into her hair and pulled away. "I thought you weren't arriving till tomorrow"

"Yeah I lied, I wanted to surprise you" she said happily and Alicia nodded "Well considere me surprised" she mumbled and moved over towards Will. "I see you two have met?" she grinned

"Yeah, Will was just telling me about how much you sucked at playing baseball in college" she said and Alicia turned to face Wills amused expression. "Did you now?" she said sarcastically and he nodded.

"Yea, Grace was telling me about last year's thanksgiving with your mother" he giggled and Alicia rolled her eyes and shook his head. "Oh god, did she tell you the bit where I came home and her and her brother and Grandmother were throwing flour at each other, my kitchen was not my kitchen" she shook her head and they both chuckled. They talked for another five minutes until Will was interrupted by his assistant and he told Grace that he was looking forward to their dinner tomorrow night.

Alicia took Grace to the apartment and got redressed for the small party back at the offices. She was planning on staying home with her daughter but Grace had practically forced her out. She quickly chucked on a dress that she hadn't worn in at least a couple of years. It was a white creamy coloured long sleeved and ended three inches above the knees. It hugged her in all the right places and the cleavage wasn't too much or too less, it was just right and she knew that Will would be trying his hardest to keep his eyes off anything but her body which made her smile. She slipped into her same stilettos, gave Grace a quick kiss and made her way out. Sure enough as she arrived back to the offices that night, most of the employees and all the partners were pouring themselves glasses of wine and Will already had a glass ready for her. She stood next to Diane while Will stood on the far corner watching her like a hawk and she tried to suppress the urge to laugh. "To Lockhart Cavanaugh Gardner and Agos" Diane raised her class and they all cheered.

"It's been a pretty good night huh?" Kalinda whispered behind her back; they were both staring out at everyone and taking amusement in the fact that they were all beginning to get intoxicated. Thank god it was a Friday. Will was standing in the far corner having a deep conversation with Cary whilst encouraging him to take another shot of tequila and Alicia chuckled "Yeah, it is" she replied and smiled towards her former colleague and best friend. "I think Cary is going to regret doing those shots of tequila in the morning" Kalinda commented bringing a laugh out of Alicia until her phone vibrated in which it was Graces ringtone and she quietly excused herself walking to the far corner of the floor, escaping from the loud music. "Grace, what's up?"

"Hey mom, I was wondering, can I stay at Shannon's tonight? I haven't seen her in ages" Grace said and Alicia winced.

"Okay, but only for tonight, I want to spend time with my baby too" she joked and heard Grace Chuckle.

"Oh my god mom, I'm not a baby" she said making her laugh

"Okay, okay, I'll see you tomorrow, you gotta help me with dinner"

"Yea sure thing, Shannon's mom is picking me up in twenty minutes. Goodnight, love you"

"Okay love you too" she hung up and took the opportunity to walk over to the wide window and take in the view. She hadn't stood in this corner for more than five minutes since they moved office and it was the first time she witnessed the view from below. She could clearly see the Michigan Lake from a far and the harbour bridge and took a sip of her wine. She flinched as she felt a pair of strong arms slip around her stomach from behind and knew immediately who they belonged to. She looked over his shoulder "Don't worry, they can't see us from here" Will whispered and she relaxed immediately in his arms while turning her attention back out the window. He started to place soft kisses on her neck and kept his lips glued to that one spot as he stared outside into the view. The full moon was shining out and it reflected back on her causing her porcelain skin to glow. "Come back with me to my place tonight" she whispered

"What about Grace?"

"She's staying at a friend's place" she explained and Will hummed in confirmation "Okay"

They stared out into the view some more until Alicia finally voiced what she had been thinking for months. "It's funny how things happen between the course of seven years, who knew we'd be in this position seven years ago huh?" she giggled and he chuckled in agreement.

"It feels right though" –he started off "This, merging the business, being with you. It's like it was supposed to happen" he said and she smiled and entwined her left fingers with his while the other clutched onto her glass of wine.

"I feel like everything's falling into place especially with the Grace" she said and he squeezed her extra tight inhaling her scent. "How is Grace? Did she say anything about me after I left?"

"She said you were fine, great actually. I think she really likes you which means if she likes you than Zach will sure follow in his sister's footsteps" she laughed

"I hope so, I can't marry their mother if I don't have their approval" he smirked and she smiled tenderly at his words. She thought thoroughly about her next actions and placed her glass of wine on the edge of the window turning around. "Come" she pulled his hand and he seemed momentarily confused as she entwined her hand with his and kept it firm as she led them towards the conference room where everyone was half inebriated already.

"Can I have your attention please, I have an announcement to make" she yelled out to their friends gaining most of their attentions. "Can someone turn the music down" she instructed and Robyn and her inebriated self-turned it off completely. Alicia waited for everyone to look their way and clasped both her hands with Will's.

"Will and I are seeing each other" –he wasn't expecting that. They both turned their attention to the people around them and there was absolutely no reaction whatsoever. David as well as the rest of them were staring at them as if it were old news and both Will and Alicia furrowed their eyebrows utterly confused. "And we're very happy" she added and still nothing. She caught Cary's expression which died down into disappointment "Oh come on!" he said to Diane making everyone chuckle.

"Pay up!" Diane said to Cary and he shook his head. "I was a week early! I was sure they were going to announce on her birthday" he commented much to Alicia and Will's puzzlement.

"Wait…. You guys knew?" she asked perplexed

"Oh please honey, it wasn't hard to tell" David replied

"I didn't know" Howard Lineman added. "That's because you're an idiot" David mumbled and Will chuckled.

Alicia saw Cary throw a fifty dollar bill in Diane's hand and faced Will's perplexed facial expression and they both laughed. "I tried to get you two to spill it out this morning but then you didn't, lucky I hadn't given up" Diane commented and Alicia shook her head in amusement. Of course everyone knew but Alicia wasn't about to let it go.

"Well then, you shouldn't be too surprised at the fact that were getting married!" she said happily and witnessed Kalinda choke on her drink. Everyone's face soon died down in shock and Will stared at her with shock and amusement clear in his features before whispering in her ear. "So much for keeping it on the down low honey" he joked and she bursted into laughter.

"Oh my god!" Diane threw her arms around the two causing them both to chuckle in her vice like grip.

"That's fantastic" Cary said and took Alicia in a hug. They were soon surrounded by congratulations and hugs both from Kalinda and the rest of them.

"So tell us Alicia, are you pregnant?" David Lee asked as they were standing in the corner causing her to stare at him in shock and the rest of them to stare her way.

"NO, DAVID!" she shook her head and closed her eyes in exhaustion while moving over towards Will and slipping her hand in with his. "Well, it's pretty quick don't ya think? I mean, normal couples usually wait two years"

"If you're thinking about marrying my mother anytime soon you got another thing coming" Alicia said sternly causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"Alicia and I aren't necessarily the 'normal' couple" Will added

"Well this calls for a toast indeed, to Alicia and Will!" Diane said and raised her glass as a toast of celebration. "To Alicia and Will!" they all yelled rather loudly and Alicia smiled around the room as she recognised this as somewhat of a dysfunctional family.

As they got back to Alicia's apartment tipsy and half-drunk she made sure that the apartment was completely empty before leading him to the bedroom and sure enough it was pitch black. Grace had even left some pizza but they were both uninterested in eating anything but themselves.

"I didn't expect you to drop the ball so early to everyone in the office" he joked as they laid in bed under the covers and naked in each other's limbs. She laughed "Yeah, I wasn't expecting it either. It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing" He hummed in agreement while placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Anymore spur of the moment things going on in your head?" he asked and she laughed. She propped herself up and leaned over to kiss him "I love you" she whispered once again against his lips. "I love you more" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Impossible" she smirked and he flipped her onto her backside abruptly and started trailing soft kisses against her neck. "I love you more, I love you more, I love you more"

* * *

**A/N. Don't hate me haha, but this is the second to last chapter. Next chapter is very long, more like a one shot set in the future kind of thing. Thanks so much to those of you who have enjoyed the story, it's my first actual fanfic and I'm glad others have liked it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	14. Five years later

**I can't guarantee that there weren't any tears or wide hysterical smiles while writing this. This is the end and last chapter of this crazy creation which has drove me to complete utter frustration, annoyance and joy. I'm guessing there will be little one shots of this universe sometime in the future, and more of what happened between the course of the past five years but will see. **

**A/N: The events in this chapter is what was intended all along, I considered maybe stretching it out but then considered, a fast forward into the future kind of thing instead. Enjoy and big thanks to those of you who have enjoyed the story, beyond grateful that you guys liked it!**

* * *

5 years later

**Will**

He smiled as he walked inside his home and was hit with the warmth of the house circulating the whole area. They had brought a two story house shortly after the announcement of the engagement five years ago. It was set right beside the lake and covered in stone on the outside. It had a large brick fire place in the middle of the living room that connected with the large kitchen that _she _just had to have. The second layer of the house had three bedrooms and a study and library area which _she _also insisted on. It was a mixture of antique, stone, modern designed house. He placed his coat and briefcase on the floor before making his way towards the main room where he could hear his sisters laughing. "Daddy's home, daddy's home!" he heard the four year old exclaim and watched her run towards him in which he bent down to her height and took her in his arms. "That's right Alice, daddy's home!" he replied before smothering her face with kisses. He smiled as he took in her face, she was practically the spitting image of her mother, green eyes, porcelain skin, brunet hair, she also had her mother's beautiful nature but had Will's competitiveness. She was beautiful and he often thought of how lucky she was to be in this world, how lucky they were to have her. After all, her mother nearly died giving birth to her which even the thought of living without Alicia was sickening. "How's my baby girl doing?" he picked her up and made his way inside the kitchen area where he was met by his sisters drying the dishes. "Good, me looked after mommy today daddy" she explained and he smiled tenderly.

"Mommy still has the flu?" he asked and she nodded sadly.

"Uh huh, but I gave her heaps of cuddles and she's better now but she still sleeping"

"How about we head upstairs and run a bath? I'm sure daddy would love to read you a bedtime story" Sara interrupted taking the four year old in her arms and Will smiled gratefully towards his older sister.

"Of course, you can pick the books too Alice" Will replied making her squeal happily. He shook his head in amusement as he walked towards Aubrey and pecked her cheek.

"How was your meeting?" his younger sister asked

"Good, we landed a client and received a final settlement"

"Oh thank god, you've been working on that case forever"

"Well, Colin Sweeney can be pretty persistent" –he chuckled and she nodded in agreement. His family had grown close to him and Alicia's little pact. They were at the house nearly every weekend helping out with Alice. After Alicia gave birth to Alice each time she became sick she was unable to do anything but stay in bed, it was a result of the dangers she experienced whilst the C section and the amount of strength her body lacked but she was still the same as five or ten years ago. She just lost the same amount of energy that a normal woman in her 40's needed.

"How is she?" Will asked as he started to fish out left overs of dinner.

"She's doing good, she was still persistent in dropping by the courthouse to help you but I think she was more attracted to the bed" Aubrey giggled

"How long has she been in bed?"

"Since four a clock, she's feeling much better than this morning. I think she was just a little tired" she explained and Will nodded in agreement before scoffing in light laughter.

"You'd think after four years, whenever she came down with an illness it wouldn't affect her as bad as four years ago but it's just the same" he said and his face fell as he spoke the words.

"I know, but it's never anything serious, just a flu. We're lucky that it isn't life threatening" Aubrey replied and he nodded in agreement before hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks for being here little sis, you're the best" she rolled her eyes amusingly.

"I like being here Will, you don't have to thank me big brother" she smirked making him laugh. He quietly made his way upstairs and could hear Alice and Sara laughing in the bathroom splashing water. He softly opened their bedroom door and was met with the moonlight through their wide window and balcony reflecting back on her porcelain skin whilst she had her face dug into his pillow searching for his familiar scent. He gently climbed on the bed and started placing soft kisses along her shoulder and cheek bone. He heard her mumble some incoherent word before turning on her back and stiffly opening her eyes. "Hey baby" she murmured and he took the opportunity to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I missed you" she said sweetly making him lay his head next to hers and looking into her eyes.

"I missed you too" he grinned as he watched her stretch her arms and limbs

"What time is it?"

"Eight a clock"

"Did you just get home?" she asked and he nodded

"Yeah, my meeting took longer than expected. How was your day?' he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear

"Good, but I still don't see the point in why you made me take the day off, I would have been capable of coming into the office…" –he shut her up by kissing her lips softly causing her to moan under his lips.

"I know you were capable of it, but you needed the rest, now hurry up and kiss me" he said making her laugh as she delved her tongue into his and he roamed his hands over her silky pyjamas.

They both finally pulled away and he helped her out of bed before running the shower in their private bathroom at her request and decided to remake the bed as he heard her hum some 90's song in the bathroom and talk about her day in with Alice. "So today our daughter told me she wants to be an astronaut when she grows up" her voice echoed through the bathroom and he laughed at her words.

"Wasn't it only last week that she told us she wanted to be a teacher?"

"Yep, I think she's already gotten to the teenage stage of changing her mind every five seconds"

"She's four years old, she doesn't even know the alphabet probably" he giggled much to her amusement and heard the shower turn off followed by his wife walking out covered in a white towel with her hair tied up in a tight bun. He couldn't help but notice at the age of 48 she was looking more younger than ever, even after giving birth to three children and ensuring a career as a lawyer she still looks like the 20 year old he met in college or maybe he's being bias, he just knows that she's crazy beautiful and there's proof in that statement from the amount of lawyers who have hit on her amongst Will's presence. He just wonders how many men hit on her when he isn't around. Thank god he has someone like Cary or Kalinda who tend to drop in hints.

"I promised Alice I'd read her a bedtime story, shell we have dinner afterwards?" he asked as she finished dressing herself and she nodded before kissing him in a chaste kiss and motioning for him to leave. "I'll be there soon"

He walked back downstairs to find Diane sitting in the kitchen counter talking with Aubrey. He often thought if Diane wasn't in his life he'd probably be lost, she was Alice's god mother, he knew he could rely on her with _anything _because other than Alicia and his daughter, Diane was one of few people who he could trust with his entire lifeline. When his wife was rushed into surgery all those years ago carrying a small infant Diane was there with her the whole time. He'd never forget the moment Alice was born and the expression Diane experienced, the feeling they all experienced but that was also when it all went downhill. One moment Alicia and Will were holding their little bundle of joy and then his wife fell into unconsciousness and her heart rate started dropping. Will practically forced Alice into Diane's arms instructing her to take her away whilst he stayed with his wife. He often recalled the thoughts he experienced during that awful time. If he was to lose Alicia he didn't want anything to do with something that caused her death, at the time it was obvious, but when he thinks about it now, he hates himself for even letting thoughts like that enter his mind. Alice was definitely one of the best things that ever happened to him but then again so was Alicia; he couldn't live with losing one of them. But that was all in the past.

"Grace called, she wanted to know how Alicia was, I told her she was fine" Aubrey said as she saw Will walking in.

"Cool, I'll call her back tonight. Zach and Grace are coming back home next week for holidays anyway"

"Is Alicia up?" Diane asked worriedly and he nodded with a smile playing on his lips

"Yep, she just got out of the shower. You staying for dinner?"

"No no, thanks though. I was just dropping by, how's the little princess?"

"Ask her for yourself" he said as he heard her footsteps patter down the stair case with her pink striped pyjamas and fluffy slippers. Her eyes lit up as she saw Diane and bolted towards the kitchen jumping into her god mother's arms.

"Aunt Diane, aunt diane! You're here!" Diane chuckled at her words before kissing her cheek and setting her on the ground.

"Yes I am here sweetie, I heard you stayed home with mommy today?" she asked softly and the little girl nodded happily.

"Yep, we played heaps of games, had heaps of naps and then Aunt Sara and Aunty Aubrey came and I helped cook dinner, you wanna try my cupcakes?" the four year old asked making everyone around the room giggle.

"Are they eatable?" Diane smirked as the toddler furrowed her eyes together in wonder as she hadn't quite understood her words.

"Uhh, I don't know but they're nice"

"Well then of course, sweetheart. Maybe tomorrow night we can eat them all with Uncle Kurt?" she asked and smiled as Alice beamed.

"Uncle Kurt's coming tomorrow?" she jumped up and down

"Yep, remember? Everybody is coming over tomorrow for dinner"

"And Gracie and Zach too?" the little girls eyes lit up as she gazed up towards her father who apparently, was in his own world of bliss.

"No sweetie, not tomorrow, but in five more sleeps your big brother and sister will be here"

"And Nisa too"

"Yes, and Nisa too" he replied before scooping her in his arms making her giggle. "Say goodnight to your Aunts, we have to get you to bed little missy, god knows how long it takes us to get you to sleep" he groaned and with a few sloppy sweet kisses towards the three woman she clung onto Will's shoulder as he carried her towards the bedroom and tucked her underneath the blankets before sitting in the rocking chair. "Daddy, can you tell me one of the made up stories, the ones from your books" she asked and he laughed at her words.

"You mean the ones from my imagination?" he asked and she nodded excitedly. He sighed deeply for a few seconds. It was going to be a long night.

**Alicia**

After pampering her face with organic creams she tied her hair into a sleek ponytail and slipped her cashmere cardigan on over her white silky clean nightwear pants and made her way down the hall towards the soft whispers of her husband's voice. Sound travelled well in this house which is why it was vital that Alice's room was on the other end of the hall. The hall that surrounded the second floor was a balcony that circled the area and made it possible to see the bottom floor from the top. She smiled brightly and waved towards Diane from above before quietly opening the door and standing in the corner so that her presence remained unnoticed as she listened intensely to Will's bedtime story.

_"__Once upon a time, there was a queen and a king. The king and queen were friends for a very long time before they decided to marry. Shortly after their wedding the queen became very sick and that's when the king and queen learnt they were going to have a baby. The king and their friends didn't want the queen to have the baby because they were too afraid that she might get too sick and die but the queen was very strong and demanded that she was to have the baby because you know what? The queen was already in love with the baby even though the baby was still in her stomach. The king and queen argued a lot, so much so that they hardly talked for days but the queen was still very much persistent in having the baby. Finally, a few months before the baby's birth the king finally came to his senses and apologized and she kissed him with the spell of true love"_ –that made her want to burst but she held it in. _"Shortly after that, the queen was rushed into hospital and the doctors had to take her into surgery in order for the baby to be born. It took a very long time but the queen gave birth to a very beautiful looking princess except that same night the queen got sick again and nearly died except she was too strong and loved my many people that she broke the curse and eventually made it through. The next morning the queen woke up to find the king and the beautiful baby princess asleep in the chair beside her and they lived happily ever after. The end"_

"Daddy what does surgery mean?" –was the first sentence that came out of Alice's mouth causing Alicia to laugh finally announcing her presence. She walked over towards her daughter and leaning on the bed kissing her forehead. "Hmm, baby you smell delicious. Did you have a nice bath?" the little girl nodded enthusiastically causing Alicia to giggle again before giving another kiss against her chubby cheek.

"Daddy has good bedtime stories mommy" Alice commented and Alicia locked eyes with Will who was smirking.

"He sure does" she winked before moving to the side and sitting comfortably on her husband's lap whilst grabbing the book."How about we read one more book before you head off to sleep? Uncle Dean is coming tomorrow for a visit" she reminded and noticed Alice's willing to jump up and down in excitement.

"And he bring heaps of candy for me from the thai place wight?" Alice's question of confirmation sends her mother laughing.

"Thailand" –she corrects "And yes but you have another thing coming if you think that you're going to eat all that candy Alison Nora-Veronica Gardner, we might have to visit the dentist again" she raises and eyebrow and noted the horror circulate through her daughters eyes.

"I can't go to the dentist again momma, the man said my teeth too little and I cry too much" Alicia giggled at her words before stroking a hand on her forearm. They compromise on an agreement and with a little debate the four year old finally agreed on one book and Will and Alicia take turns in reading the sentences, giggling lightly as they both try and sound the most enthusiastic but they soon realise that Alice is no longer listening to the story but rather looking at them lovingly. Alicia moves off her husband's lap towards the edge of the bed and bends down to kiss the side of her cheek. "Goodnight baby, momma loves you heaps" she whispered and felt little hands wrap around her neck.

"Mommy is the queen" the four year old whispered and Alicia suddenly felt tears spring in her eyes as she recognised her words.

"That's right baby, and you're my princess."

With another kiss goodnight from her father they quietly shut the door and she holds his hand while walking downstairs towards the three older woman giggling at what looks like an album book. She helps Will grab the left overs out of the fridge and together they sit on the counter nibbling on pieces of meat whilst holding hands under the counter. These little pieces of endearments is what she looks forward to the most once they're out of the office and the professional acts. She catches Diane, and her sister in law's giggling at a baby photo of Zach in which he has spaghetti all over his face. "Alicia, this album is precious!" Sara comments

"I know, Grace gave it to me five years ago for my birthday"

"Speaking of Grace, apparently she called earlier on, I think she's worried about you" Will interrupted making Alicia bolt out of her seat leaving the four of them staring worriedly. She quickly dialled Graces number and finally reached her voice.

"Mom?" her voice sounded shaky, as if she had been crying and Alicia's heart broke as she knew, immediately what this was about.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Mom, I don't know what to do. He cheated on me again and I hate him"

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry, what's going on? You should have told me." she asked worriedly and glanced over her shoulder only to see Will raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I didn't want to wake you and when I heard that you were sick I started to panic and Will mentioned that you needed to go to the hospital and then all these thoughts started going through my head"

"Aww baby you don't have to worry about me" –she started to pace which wasn't helping the curiosity of her family members in the other room. "If you feel like you need to, change your flight and come home early. I'm fine though, I'm more worried about you. Come home and will talk"

"I can't come home mom, he… he won't let me. Matthew says he wants to sort things out, I don't think he'll let me go"

"Well he better let you go because seriously Grace, I WILL COME OVER THERE NOW AND STRANGLE HIS THROAT! Better yet, call your father and get the department of integrity to arrest him.."

"Mom calm down" she heard Grace giggle over the phone calming her nerves.

"Just come home Grace, I miss you and Alice misses you beyond your imagination. She talks about you all the time, the fridge is covered in drawings specifically for you. I miss the colour of my fridge" –she hears Grace laugh "Seriously honey, I'm starting to get worried, I knew Harvard was full with doochebags" she didn't mean to sound harsh but over the past year she had been getting phone calls similar to this one nearly every month and it just made the anxiety grow even more.

"Yea, I was thinking about doing a transfer to Georgetown to finish off my last year and stay with dad but I need you to sign the certificate thing"

"That sounds great sweetie, bring the papers with you. Come home, now" she instructed softly making her daughter chuckle lightly.

"Okay, I'll try and switch the flights. Thanks mom, I'm glad you called, I was a little worried" she admitted and Alicia felt her tummy rumble. Apparently she wasn't done with eating. She walked inside the kitchen only to see Diane grasping her belongings and offered a quick kiss goodbye against the cheek before waving out.

"I'm alright honey, don't worry. I'll see you soon and don't forget to call, and if _he_…. even thinks about…. I will call your father and make sure he sends a squat team out to murder him"

"Mom calm down"

"I'm serious Grace"

"Okay okay, I love you too" she giggled

"I love you more, goodnight, sweet dreams"

"You too mom, give Alice heaps of cuddles from me and tell her I love her and tell Will I love him too" she giggled much to Alicia's amusement.

"Okay sweetie, I will." She hung up and took in the curious expression on her husband's face.

"Long story, but she says to tell you that she loves you" is all she says making her husband laugh before sitting back down and shakes her head as she watches him eat ice cream like there's no tomorrow, granted, that doesn't stop her from opening her mouth as he feeds her chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce and whipped cream. She wraps her arms tightly around Aubrey and Sara as they begin to leave "Thanks so much for today, you're amazing" she whispers in both their ears making them giggle at her words.

"No problem sis, we're just glad you're feeling better." She smiles tenderly at their words before walking them out to the front door and waving goodbye. "We're picking mom up tomorrow morning, I'm sure she'd love to help with dinner" Sara said making Alicia laugh. Nora, was Will's mother and she was probably, in all honesty, one of Alicia's favourite people mainly because she was completely opposite from her own mother. Nora was the kind of woman who thought thoroughly before speaking and she was nothing but kind, even to unpleasant people. That's where she and Will grasped the middle name for Alice. Because they both loved their mother's very much -that was obvious, but also because they were two very different characters who will hopefully blend in the reflection of Alice's personality as she grows although, Alicia is secretly praying that her daughter grows up to inherit most of Nora's personality, no offence to Veronica.

The moment his sisters are out of sight she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind and gently turns around only to capture an invite as he indulgers in a deep passionate kiss, causing her to moan under his lips. "I've been waiting to do that for soo long" he whispers honestly

"Well, it's just you and I now that Alice is asleep and everyone has left" her eye twinkled in mischief and he gazed down at her form before looking back into her eyes.

"You sure you don't wanna just, go back to resting?" he proposes and she rolls her eyes half-heartedly.

"I don't know whether you're just trying to be modest or you're joking, I've been resting all day, the last thing I want is to turn down a rare opportunity like this. The kid is finally asleep!" she exclaimed and watched him burst in laughter.

"This morning you could hardly move a muscle and now you're ready to run a marathon" he giggled

"Maybe you were right, I just needed some rest"

"I was right?" he stared at her fairly shocked with a smile playing on his lip. "How does it feel to have those words come out of your mouth?" he tilted his head amusingly and watched her fall silent.

"Like vinegar" she replied and he bursted into laughter.

She sighed exhaustedly as she sat on the couch and waited for him to make his way over with the popcorn. She looked down at her hands and ran them through her hair, even if she felt like an athlete she still felt exhausted, still felt like there was something missing.

"It's strange" –she started off as she heard his footsteps approaching. "Physically, I feel like running a marathon, mentally I just feel… drained"

She heard him sigh and then felt hands slip around her neck from behind and looked down to see a stunning heart diamond necklace set around her neck. She ran her thumb along the design before glancing up and meeting her husband's gaze. "It was originally my mothers, I had it modernised though" he explained

Her eyes fell tender before cupping his jaw gaining a gentle kiss. "I love it. Thank you"

He moved around the sofa and sat next to her, she cupped his face and leant forward for a passionate kiss, his lips always tasted like sweet sugar and it was a great mixture with the taste of strawberry on her lips. They finally pulled away for air and he rested his forehead against hers, their noses clashing. "Alicia" he whispered as she was still in her own haze.

"I've had a bad habit of underestimating you"

"Every obstacle you've faced, I didn't think you'd be able to do it on your own but you did. You've given me everything I've ever wanted and more, I have an actual family, a family to come home to and that's all because you stood up and fought against anyone who was in your way including me"

She felt tears spring in her eyes as she took in his words, yes, they had talked about the faults of the pregnancy a few times but never to this extent. After giving birth to Alice and nearly dying the topic scared both of them to the point of avoiding it all together. Granted, there were a few times whilst lying in bed that they talked about it but she knew that the subject matter was too extreme for him especially because he winced whenever somebody mentioned it.

"Sometimes, I hate myself for the thoughts I had going through my head during the pregnancy. I didn't want Alice, when the doctors mentioned that there was a good 40 percent chance of losing you and then witnessing the pain that you went through during those nine months, It was horrible but you still held on to the possibility that you could make It through and I'm extremely thankful that you did Alicia because, in another alternative I'd probably have no one right now." He paused as he noted her urge to interrupt but he quietly stopped her and sighed deeply.

"If you HAD listened to me, to everyone and had the abortion you would have left me for sure, you would have resented me with everything and I hadn't even thought of that possibility. You hating me would have been much worse than actually losing you. What I'm trying to say is, because of you and everything you've been through you have given me so much, I am probably the happiest man in Chicago and there are no words to describe that feeling. You're the strongest person I've ever known, every hurdle, every obstacle you've faced, you've passed it and I feel so lucky to have known someone let alone had the chance to love someone like you." –he finally finished and it was impossible for her to leave eye contact with his. She replayed his words over and over again and closed her eyes with a sweet smile forming on her mouth.

As she finally opened her eyes she cupped his face and rubbed smooth circles along his cheeks. "You're amazing, you know that?" she said and he nodded with that familiar smirk making her laugh.

"I'll admit, we've been through A LOT, and had our ups and downs (we still do) but I'd never hate you. –Not when I love you as much as I do. Yes, you're probably right if what you were saying, was the alternative. I would have left but that doesn't mean I would have hated you. But, now, that is no longer a circumstance, I'm here now, our beautiful baby girl is here and you're here, -that's all that matters. I don't want you hating yourself for the thoughts you had four, five years ago. It's all in the past now" she whispered before kissing his forehead sweetly. The smile on his face was hard to miss, she also couldn't miss him move to the side and flip out what looked like a little box. She furrowed her eyebrows confused and watched him sigh gently as if he were preparing for a war. He took her hands in his and finally flipped the box open to reveal a ring that had _love _engraved on the front, it looked like a twin to her one he gave her five years ago.

"What's that Will?"

"A ring" –well that was obvious.

"But I already have one?"

"I know, this ring is the twin to your one. Let's go back to France and renew our vows" he said making her drop into speechlessness; her eyes unable to leave its previous content. It feels like the longest 60 seconds of her life and evidently it is for him as well until he finally speaks up.

"Answer me?" he chuckles and falls back into worry. It's her wide, teary eyed smile that suggest to him that maybe she's anticipating the same thing until she shocks him by straddling his lap and kissing him forcefully. He roams his hands along her hips until it reaches under her t-shirt and he feels her shudder at his touch.

"Yes" she says breathless before resting her head against his forehead. "I would love to" she says and watches him beam with joy.

"Let's do it then"

"Let's do something else first" she whispered before catching his lips forcefully. "Hmm"

He pulled away only to grasp her hand and slip on the small ring that was just perfect in her fingers. He was right, it matched perfectly with her wedding ring looking like one ring all together. She placed a soft kiss on its content before facing up and smiling goofily into his eyes.

She laughed quietly as he carried her bridal style upstairs towards their bedroom and once the door was shut he pushed her against the wall and while he centred on removing her pants she focused on nothing but his lips. It was when he hoisted her up abruptly that she felt an overwhelming sensation of pure lusts and eagerness form in her eyes and she knew that he recognised this as gazed into them. She fiddled with the belt of his pant whilst their tongues entwined and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders clinging tightly until he braced them safely against the wall and quietly informed her to let go. He roamed his lips along her neck making her breath more intense and tilt her head against the wall. "Will" she whispered breathless and after a few seconds he slides into her making her shudder to her very core, she realises that she'll always be surprised at how quick he can get hard for her. His thrusts are slow but abrupt and she holds her lips against his forehead whilst her arms are wrapped around his shoulders. His breathing is just as much intense as hers but with every plunge she moans louder to the point where he has to swipe his thumb in her mouth to control the noise. It's a motion they're both all too familiar with from the second time they had sex all those years ago. She bites hard on his finger but makes sure that it doesn't hurt. She feels her climax coming and so she instructs the next move. "Bed"

She'll never get used to the feeling of the moonlight shining on his face as he makes love to her; it's one of the reasons she insisted on the wide window that stretches from one end of the wall to the other and also the small balcony, after all, they're both very familiar with balcony's except _that _would be considered inappropriate as they live near a lake and also _many _neighbours. She whispers I love you numerous times against his ear and he thanks her by kissing every inch of her body.

As they both climax he rests his body on top of hers with his ear against her heartbeat breathing heavily and she runs her hands through his hair with her eyes closed and her heart thumping erratically. "Oh god" she whispers and feels him chuckle before rolling over to the side and placing his hands above his head.

"I'm never going to get enough of that" she says and turns to the side with the sheet wrapped around her form and admires the way his eyes remain closed with a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm never going to let you" he grins before opening his eyes and she snuggles against his chest wrapping her arm around his torso.

"So, you said something about France?" she hinted

"Yea, I remembered you said after the honeymoon that you wanted to go back so I arranged some time off next month with Diane and Cary, I didn't tell her why because I didn't have an answer" he laughed and she propped herself up so that they were face to face.

"And how long do you plan on taking me Gardner?" she grinned much to his amusement.

"As long as you want"

"A week, to the max. We can't go for too long, remember that time we went to DC for two weeks while Alice drove Aubrey and Sara up the wall" she says and he chuckles

"She cried for two days straight, thank god for Dean otherwise Sara would have lost all her hair"

"Yeah, who would have guessed that guy would be good with kids" she said and he chuckled lightly before his breathing started to slow down and apparently she wasn't the only one who was tired.

She propped herself up so that she was facing him in which his eyes were closed but the smile playing on his lips suggested he was still awake.

"Hey" –she said softly

"Hm?"

"Thank you" is all she said before pressing her lips against his cheek.

"For what?"

"For not letting me run away from what we had, all those years ago. For not giving up" she explained and watched him open his eyes and smooth out her hair from the side.

"I love you"

"Love you too" she whispered tiredly before snuggling her face into the curve of her neck and placing a soft kiss against it.

_"__This is the happiest I've ever been" _he whispered in the dead of the night but by then she was already asleep. The past was the past, he knew that, but he had a future to look forward to now, which ironically, was with the one woman that took his heart 30 years ago and without knowing kept it for over three decades. He softly placed a gentle, loving kiss against her forehead and slightly turned so that his forehead was against hers before wrapping his arms around her.

He falls asleep with a smile playing on his lips, blissfully happy.

THE END


End file.
